Mass Effect: New Dawn
by Optimus524
Summary: 30 years have passed since the Reaper War and the galaxy is still trying to put itself back together. Now it is up to David Shepard to help maintain the peace and old grudges begin to rise in the newly united galaxy as well as new dangers.
1. Prologue

It had been 3 years since the end of the Reaper Wars and Shepard was in formal attire with his medals on his chest. The day was the happiest day of his life as he was finally going to marry Ashley.

"Nervous, Shepard?" said a voice.

Shepard turned and smiled at Garrus, who was his best man. "I'm fine, I was going to ask you the same question."

Garrus had to bring in the duties of the best man in human customs, but he soon got into the role of it.

Garrus' mandibles clicked. "John, I've survived a missile to the face, I've survived the Collectors and I've survived the Reaper Wars, I think I can handle being the best man in a human wedding."

He and Garrus were in a St Paul's Cathedral, which had survived the invasion, and the place was packed. Shepard hadn't realise how many friends he had made over the years, but in truth he should have been surprised considering what he accomplished.

Soon the doors of the cathedral opened and Shepard saw in the distance Ashley walking down the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and had her white veil over her face. Shepard could see Tali and Sarah, her younger sister, acting as her bridesmaids. Admiral Hackett agreed to give her away, since her father died years ago and she had no other male relative.

It was something that he was never going to forget.

* * *

It had been 27 years later Shepard was now become Fleet Admiral, he was on Earth in Alliance HQ in London and walking beside him down the corridor was Captain James Vega.

James was now a fully-fledged N7 and a Spectre to boot, he was already highly regarded in the Alliance. London had been one of the first two cities rebuild after the war and Alliance HQ was now surrounding the Conduit.

"Any reason you wanted to talk to me, Loco?" James asked.

Shepard chuckled. "Most still call me that, James?"

James looked at him with a small smile. "You've still done some crazy things, sir."

Shepard shook his head, because he knew there was no point of arguing. "I take it that you've heard that I'm taking command of our newest warship."

James nodded. "They're calling it the David Anderson, right?"

Normally they would name their cruisers after famous people, but a large majority within the Alliance Parliament agreed that famous military leaders should be named after dreadnought as well as mountains.

Shepard nodded. "Yes, and as such I need someone else and commands the Normandy." He then looked at James. "I was thinking of you, Captain."

James came to a sudden stop. "You're serious?"

"I can't think of a better soldier to take command of my old ship," Shepard smiled. "Besides the Alliance are still warming up to the idea of AI-controlled ships and I would prefer that someone familiar with EDI would be in command."

It had been slow going, but the galaxy was now open to AI. It took some persuading on Shepard's part to convince them to create more ships with capable AIs based upon EDI's design. As a result there was a new form of training for commanding officers to adjust to AI controlled ships.

"One more thing, I have a favour to ask of you," Shepard continued.

"Anything, sir."

Shepard looked at him. "I want you to take my son under your tutelage."

* * *

David Shepard soon found himself on the Normandy, his father's old ship. He had just finished training at the Academy and had already gained the rank of lieutenant through some very hard training.

It had been very trying considering his family's reputation, both his parents Spectres and his father was the hero of the galaxy. There had been a lot of staring every time he entered into a room or walk down the corridor, because they expected him to be even greater than his father.

Thankfully his mother knew how it felt to have a family legacy on one shoulders as his great grandfather had the reputation of the first human to surrender to an alien. There was also their family friend Tali and Liara as their parents carried a lot of weight as well.

Of course the first person he met was someone he knew pretty well. Standing before him was a mech with probably the sexiest body he had ever seen. Her name was EDI and she was the Normandy artificial intelligence and a smile was on her robotic space.

"Welcome aboard, David," she said in her sexy voice.

David smiled. "It's nice seeing you again EDI."

"Captain Vega wants to see you right away," she informed him.

"And where is he?"

"Is located in the War Room, just follow me," said EDI.

They started to make their way through the ship as they did EDI looked at David.

"Are you excited on serving on the Normandy?" she asked.

David looked at her as if she was joking. "You kidding? Everyone in the Academy wants to serve on Normandy, most came to me asking if I pour few strings to get them on board."

"Admiral Shepard valuable skill above anything else," said EDI.

David nodded. "That's what I told them."

EDI looked at him. "I imagine that it wasn't easy for in the Academy."

"You can say that again," David sighed. "I had to be the best in every single field and there are many who wanted to prove that they were better than me."

EDI looked at him. "I should warn you that things will only get harder from here."

"Yeah, that's what my Dad said when he told me I'd be serving on the Normandy," David nodded.

* * *

Soon they entered into the War Room and that's where he found Captain Vega over the War Table with two others. They looked to be about his age, one was male short blond hair and looked as if he then push-ups every day in his life. Beside him was a young woman in a skintight outfit, she had long black hair and he notice on her uniform she was wearing a different insignia than that of the Alliance, it was a large M over what appear to be a human.

"Ah, Lieutenant, glad to see that you made it," said Captain Vega.

"Captain," David saluted.

James saluted back and looked at EDI. "EDI, can you tell Joker set off."

"Of course, James," EDI nodded and left the War Room.

The young man looked at James. "How can it doesn't call you sir?"

James sighed. "Because she's an old friend and don't call her 'it', Briggs."

"With all due respect so she's just a computer," said Briggs.

Young woman then leaned towards the table. "A computer that can hear everything you say on the ship."

"My Dad always treated her like a person," said David.

"That's enough all of you," said James slamming his hand onto the War Table. "EDI has served the Alliance long before any of you were born and I need I remind you that the council agreed to treat AI as living beings. Now, I believe introductions are in order."

He then looked at David. "David may I present you Gunnery Chief Sam Briggs and Agent Clara Lawson."

David looked at up. "Lawson?"

Young woman smiled. "I'm Director Lawson's daughter."

"I still don't understand why a Midgard is here," Briggs muttered.

Midgard was formed as a replacement for Cerberus, but didn't believe xenophobia beliefs. David knew that his father managed to convince former Fleet Admiral Hackett to form this organisation, albeit with a lot more control. They were basically the Alliance right-hand, and function much like perspectives and STG.

Shepard even convinced Admiral Hackett to put Miranda Lawson in charge of this organisation. It was a pretty good call, because she was able to use connections to act as a focus group and managed to rally former Cerberus agents, mostly those that assisted in the war.

"If you have a problem, Chief we can take it down in the training room," said Clara folding her arms.

"Oh don't worry we will," Sam grunted.

"Agent Lawson, is here because she has vital information regarding a threat upon the krogan homeworld," James continued.

David looked up. "Tuchanka? What kind of threat could possibly endanger the krogan?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, those guys are tough, they proved it during the Reaper War."

"Yes, but not many people are happy by the rise of power," Clara reminded. "Most of the salarians feared that they would seek retribution for what they did during the Krogan Rebellions."

"My Dad mentioned that Dalatrass Linron wasn't happy with the arrangement and trying to cut a deal with him," said David.

James nodded. "Yeah, but the Admiral felt her concerns were ungrounded. He knew Overlord Wrex personally and after talking to Ambassador Bakara he could see that there was no threat. Of course, many salarians still believe that they would seek vengeance."

Clara then brought out the holographic image upon the map which shows the remains of the Shroud.

"If my sources are correct, a splinter group within STG are slowly repairing the Shroud without the krogan realising it. If they succeed in finishing and they will unleash a new Genophrage and we all know what that would mean."

"All-out war with the krogan," Sam finished.

"We cannot allow that to happen," said James. "The krogan have now formed an alliance with the turians and hostility towards the salarians has been quelled. There are still groups of krogan that still wish more calling themselves the Sword of Shiagur at the moment the nothing more than just a band of rebels, but if this succeeds more will join their ranks."

"Should we contact the krogan first?" David asked.

Clara shook her head. "Ill-advised, the moment word got out of these separatist's plan it could start a war. We need to do with it quietly and quickly."

"You heard her, that's why you three will infiltrate the Shroud and take out any separatist extremists," said James with his hands behind his back. He then looked at David. "And you'll be in charge Lieutenant."

"But your Spectre, sir," Sam frowned. "Wouldn't it be better if you want with us?"

"I'll jump when things get serious, but I want to see how well you work together."

David looked slightly uneasy. "But shouldn't Agent Lawson be in charge?"

"Midgard Agents, while the authority similar to Spectres, they must follow Alliance command," James explained.

Clara looked at him, her expression emotionless. "That was agreed that we would go rogue on missions."

James then looked up. "Joker, take us out."

"You've got it, Vega," said a voice over the comm.

* * *

Immediately the Normandy left to dry dock soon flew up into the air and into the planet's atmosphere. It flew past the Citadel, which was still orbiting around the planet. It was agreed that since the Council species' fleets had been so badly damaged during the War that for security purposes the Citadel should remain where it stood, until they regained their strength.

There was also tons of debris of Allied ships arrived in make it during the war and the remains of Reapers. David had seen them a few times when he left Earth and can only imagine what they look like in real life. His teachers in the Academy, when asked about the Reapers, had said that it had been the most terrifying experience in their lives, most of them were about his age during the War and they lost their parents.

"It must have been frightening," said a voice behind him.

He turned and saw Clara standing behind him looking out of the window as well.

"My parents told stories about the Reapers and I can barely imagine what they went through," said David as a past the moon.

Clara nodded. "I know what you mean, in Midgard most of our scientists were busy studying the Reaper remains. And the small pieces of them gave us the Thanix Cannons."

David looked at her. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"When the Reapers were destroyed all of their nanobots were destroyed as well," Clara explained. "Though we make sure that every single piece is shielded and everyone that handles them go for a psychological evaluation. Cerberus made the mistake of underestimating the Reapers and ended up getting indoctrinated."

David shook his head. "I still don't see why the Illusive Man wanted to control them?"

"Cerberus was more about human dominating the galaxy then pure common sense," said Clara bitterly. "They went to any lengths to study indoctrination, researching on refugees, mutating their own soldiers…" She shook her head. "Thankfully my mother got out just before things took a turn for the worst."

David's eyes laid upon the blue orb in the distance that was disappearing from sight.

They soon entered the Charon Relay, the Mass relays had been badly damaged during the War, so much so that only a small portion of the network had been fixed. Without the Mass Relay it took days to reach sector to sector with their own engines. Scientists have been working night and day to understand the Mass Relays in order to prepare them so far they've only managed to repair the new connecting to homeworld and very important colony worlds.

* * *

A few hours later, they were in the DMZ Krogan system and were soon plying their way down towards Tuchanka. David and the others were in their armour and were in the hangar bay arming themselves.

They soon met up with the shuttle pilot, who would take them down to the planet. She was rosy cheeked, with raven black hair and a cheerful look about her face.

"Hear you guys won't go down planet side," she smiled.

"You heard right," said Sam.

"The names Helen Rogers and I'll be your shuttle pilot today and everyday," she said cheerfully.

"Okay boys and girls, let's get this mission underway," said David.

Soon they were in the Kodiak heading down towards the planet. David knew from stories from his father that Tuchanka was a wasteland thanks to the krogan nuking themselves in their early days.

Sam whistled upon seeing the wastes through the screen. "They really did a number on their planet."

"Our planet will probably look similar the Cold War took a different turn," said Clara.

"Dad said that the krogan were busy rebuilding and cultivating," said David looking at the others.

Clara nodded. "They are, with a little help from the salarians."

Sam blinked. "Krogan and salarians working together, now I've heard everything."

"And it's our job to make sure that things stay that way," said David strongly. "My Dad helped establish close ties between the krogan, turians and salarians, I am not going to let some idiots ruin it."

"We're approaching the drop-off point," said Helen as he guided the ship towards the Shroud. "Give those bastards hell, sir."

David smiled at his team. "You heard the lady, let's bring it on."

* * *

They immediately jumped out of the Kodiak and soon found themselves in front of some ancient ruins.

"What is this place?" Sam asked.

"Temple to Kalros, mother of all Thresher Mauls," said David.

Sam blinked. "You're pulling my leg."

"He's not," said Clara. "I read the files, Kalros is real and completely devoured a Reaper Destroyer."

They started to proceed their way towards the ruins and we could see the wound Shroud in front of them. His Dad also mentioned that the Tower had been completely trashed by the battle between Kalros and the Reaper, which resulted in the death of a close friend of his.

"Isn't this the place where one of the first major victories happened in the Reaper War?" Sam asked as they proceeded carefully.

David nodded. "Yeah, this is the birthplace of the alliance between the krogan and turians as they work together to cure the Genophage. Ironically enough it was a salarians that killed them, at the cost of his own life."

"I still find it hard to believe that a salarian would do such a thing," said Sam shaking his head in disbelief.

"According to Dad, he was a brilliant scientist that did not see the value of wiping out an entire species. He also mentioned that he was a little odd, apparently he had a thing for Gilbert and Sullivan."

"Let's cut the chatter," said Clara strongly. "We're not here to reminisce of the past, we are here to protect the future."

They soon reached the centre of the temple which split up into three different directions. David knew that the left and right pathways would lead them to the giant Maw Hammers on either side of the temple.

"If I remember my Dad stories right, we need to take the middle pathway towards the temple," he informed them.

* * *

They carefully made their way up towards the centre parkway which led upwards and that's when they heard voices. Keeping themselves low to the ground the look over the edge and there in front of the Shroud were a squadron of salarians.

"Looks like your intel was right," said David looking at Clara.

"They appear to be talking," said Sam quietly.

"Then let's see what they're talking about," said Clara as she raised her right hand.

She then fired a small dart that blew across the air and latched itself onto the side of the Shroud.

David looked at Clara. "What was that?"

"Something that our scientists have developed, it's a listening device," she informed them as she activated her omni-tool. "We should be able to hear what they're saying."

"When are you going to get off this rock?" said a purple skinned salarians.

"When the mission is finished," said the squad captain.

"You really think that she can get this thing operational?" said the sergeant sceptically.

"You got to admit, Captain, he's got a point," said a lieutenant. "This place took a real beating in the War. It is a miracle that we managed to fix it without the krogan discovering us."

The Captain scoffed. "They're too busy fighting each other to notice us."

The purple skinned salarian frowned. "Uh, that's not true sir. Intel suggests that their busy rebuilding one of their own temples and are focusing on cultivating."

A red skinned salarian nodded. "Sir, are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean our founding leader predicted that the krogan would attack us right after the war, but they haven't done anything like that."

The captain narrowed his eyes. "The krogan know nothing but war. Admiral Shepard was foolish into believing that the krogan could ever give up their instincts. He even conned the council in giving them an embassy for goodness sake."

David gritted his teeth. "I really want to kill that guy."

"Sounds as if they haven't got the place fully functional yet," said Sam.

Clara nodded. "This would be the best time to attack."

David nodded in agreement. "Agreed, but I think there's too many for us to engage in a straight up fight."

"I agree," said Clara. "We need a distraction to thin their ranks and then attack them when they least expected."

"I've got a cloak," said David.

"As do I," Clara added.

Sam shrugged. "Then I guess I got the distraction."

With that both David and Clara cloaked and began to sneak their way towards the salarains making sure not to make a single sound. They soon reached the door that would lead them into the Shroud, but there was no way they could sneak in while they stood guard.

Then a few seconds later there was an explosion, no doubt caused by Sam which caught their attention.

"What was that?" said the sergeant.

"I don't know, but if it's the krogan were in big trouble," said the lieutenant.

Immediately he and his men began to investigate the explosion allowing David and Khaleda entered the Shroud.

* * *

Upon entering David noted that the facility had indeed seen better days. The inside look worse than the outside, there are crust consoles, the elevator that led to the controls with in the Shroud was all but destroyed.

Then they saw the salarain captain pacing up and down as a female salarain with orange skin was fiddling with one of the few intact consoles.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" said the captain impatiently. "My men have already reported an explosion happened not too far way. We discovered I don't need to remind you what would happen to us and our people."

The scientists looked at him. "Need I remind you that you're asking for a miracle? This place is completely trashed, I was fortunate enough in order to get the lights on."

The captain narrowed his eyes. "You said you could do it."

"That was before I saw the extent of the damage," she spat. "Besides coming here and having doubts whether we doing the right thing."

"Where trying to say future generations from attack from the krogan."

"Which hasn't happened in 30 years," she added. "Need I remind you that our founder predicted that the Krogan would attack the moment the Reaper War was won, but instead they focus on rebuilding?"

"They're just biding their time."

The scientist shook her head. "I'm sorry Captain, but I'm beginning to think that Admiral Shepard had the right idea."

The captain turned on her. "It's a bit late to grow a conscience."

The scientist got to her feet. "No, I think it's the perfect time."

The captain then drew his pistol at that precise moment David and Clara deactivated their cloaks aiming their pistols straight at the captain.

"I wouldn't pull the trigger by we do," said David.

The Captain looked up. "So the Alliance are chosen interfere, why am I not surprised."

"You're going to start another war with the krogan," David pointed out.

"What is going to happen unless we fix the mistake that Admiral Shepard created," the captain spat.

"My Dad made no mistake," said David narrowing his eyes.

Captain looked up. "Your Admiral Shepard's son? I should have known that the Shepard's would interfere again with salarain matters."

"It's over captain, surrender," said Clara.

The captain smirked. "Did you forget that I'm STG? This outcome, albeit different, was one of the scenarios we cooked up and we had a countermeasure."

Suddenly the cloaking around them were three salarain soldiers of them aiming their pistols directly at them. David could tell by their make-up they were Scorpions, a very dangerous pistol in the right hands.

"Perhaps you should surrender," said the captain.

"No, you should," said Clara.

Her hand then began to glow and before anyone could do anything a massive pulse erupted around her. David managed to jump just in time to avoid the polls but the salarains weren't so lucky and were instantly blown away.

David then activated his jump jet and landed directly in front of the captain with his pistol raised. "Now what was that about surrender?"

* * *

They soon tied up the salarains and made their way outside where Sam was waiting for them with his own prisoners.

"I see you guys were successful," Sam noted.

"We wouldn't have been if it wasn't for Clara," said David. He then looked at her. "Why didn't you tell us that you were a biotic?"

"You never asked," she said plainly.

"Fools," said the captain. "You have no idea what you have done."

"Tell it to the judge," said Sam dismissively.

David then looked up. "Where are we expecting visitors?"

Clara frowned. "No? Why?"

"Because I see quite a few krogan making their way towards us," David pointed.

He was right towards them was a group of krogan and leading them was a powerful looking young krogan. David knew instantly who that was, it was Urdnot Mordin, one of Overlord Wrex's sons, he was actually named after the salarain doctor that killed died while trying to cure the Genophage.

"Why are they here?" Sam asked.

"It's possible that we got their attention," David assumed.

"More than likely," Clara nodded.

Mordin approached them and looked at them. "Now, this is unexpected. Humans and salarains, a very uncommon site on Tuchanka."

David then stepped forward. "We apologise for arriving without permission, but we wished to prevent a war that could consume the entire galaxy."

Mordin laughed. "Oh, we knew about these salarains quite some time."

Everyone looked up and stared at the krogan.

"You knew?" Clara stared.

Mordin laughed. "Come, I'll have my father explain everything to you."

David and his crew soon found themselves in a tank driving towards the krogan capital of Urdnot. The salarains they had captured had been put into the shuttle they came in and were being escorted to the Normandy by Helen.

* * *

As they drove they noticed that they soon saw more green in the distance and there was some construction work going on around the city.

"My dad told me that this place was mostly rubble 30 years ago," said David looking outside.

"30 years ago it was the Reaper Wars," said Sam.

Clara rolled her eyes. "The entire city was already rubble long before the Reapers arrived. The krogan nuked themselves when they discovered gunpowder, that's why there's so much radiation in the air."

"Yeah, all planet like was almost eradicated on the planet," said Mordin as he drove. "Thankfully we do have a few good botanists, but they're mostly learning from research left behind by one of the greatest botanists we ever had. Nakmor Vorn."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked.

"The joined the Andromeda Initiative," said Clara.

"The what?"

"The programme devised by Jien Garson in 2176," said Clara. "The Initiative main goal was to colonise the galaxy of Andromeda and former new Galactic Council. They left in the year 2185, about six months before the Reapers invaded."

Sam just stared at her openmouthed. "You're making that up?"

Clara looked at him, but said nothing.

* * *

They then soon entered a temple in the exact centre of the city and it itself was still under construction. Mordin soon led them inside with a saw several krogan workers hammering away at the stone walls and some were even carving statutes.

They soon reached what was a throne room and there sitting on his throne was none other than Overlord Wrex, David had only met him a few times and he still couldn't get over the size of him. However what drew his attention was the fact that Captain Vega with a big smile on his face.

"Captain?" David stared. "What are you doing here?"

"Congratulating you on a job well done," James smiled.

Clara rubbed her forehead. "It was all a test?"

"What?" said David and Sam in unison.

"Kids bright," said Wrex.

James chuckled. "We knew about the salarains for some time, the Salarain Union informed us of their intentions. However, when the three of you were being assigned to my true life or to test how well you guys can work as a team."

David then looked at Wrex. "And the krogan knew about this?"

Wrex smirked. "I want to see what you were capable of Lieutenant Shepard. I wanted to see if there was any of your father when you and I'm happy to say that there is."

Mordin looked up. "Father? Are you saying that this human is the son of Admiral Shepard?"

Wrex nodded. "Did what the poor kid being pressured for what his father did for us."

"You're not wrong," David muttered under his breath.

Everyone then laughed.

"So what now, sir?" Sam asked looking at James.

"Now we make our way to the Citadel, Councillor Ryder wants to speak to us," said James.

"So we're heading back to the Sol System?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, he wishes to discuss the situation with us personally," James nodded.

"I would consider it a favour if you allow Mordin to join you," said Wrex.

Mordin looked up. "You want me to go with them?"

Wrex raised an eye. "You always said you wanted to go off world. Trust me when I say that you enjoyed the Normandy."

Sam looked unsure. "Is that okay having non-Alliance crewmembers on the Normandy?"

David looked at him. "My dad did it all the time and it worked out well."

Clara nodded. "Captain Vega is the captain and he has final say on who he was on his ship."

"And I'm completely fine with it," said James then looked at Mordin. "Welcome aboard, kid."

"Kid?" Mordin blinked.

And with that David's journey officially began.


	2. A New Crew

James was in the hologram room talking to Shepard after giving him his mission report.

"I've read the report, it seems everything went as planned," said Shepard.

James nodded. "This got a few rough patches, but I'm sure they'll make a crack team in no time, sir."

"Well tell them that the salarians have been found guilty and are now in incarceration," Shepard informed him. "I just can't believe that they still believe that the krogan are planning to get vengeance upon the galaxy."

"Yeah, the even more Loco than you sir," said James.

Shepard sighed. "I am just thankful that Wrex was able to calm the krogan down and stop the violent tendencies, or at least deflect them."

"We'll be heading to the Citadel now sir," said James. "I'm still not sure why Councillor Ryder wishes to speak with us."

Shepard sighed. "I'm afraid everything is not as peaceful as we're letting on. This recent salarian attack on the krogan is one of few incidents that have occurred."

* * *

David was making his way around the Normandy and soon made his way to the cockpit. There he found EDI in the co-pilot's seat and in the pilot seat was a middle-aged man with a few grey hairs in his hair and beard.

This man was Joker, one of the finest pilots in the Alliance and one of the oldest. He had been serving on the Normandy for 30 years and showed no signs of retiring. Understandably considering that his wife was also be on board AI.

Joker swivelled his chair around to look at David. "Hey Dave," he said.

"Hi, Joker," said David.

"So, I've heard on the grapevine that you stop a second Krogan Rebellion." Joker shook his head. "I never get my head around salarians."

"Their tactics were ill-advised," EDI agreed. "Their people are still recovering from the War and their actions could have started yet another war, one of the galaxy is ill prepared to fight."

"Not to mention that the krogan will kill everything in sight once again," Joker added as he swivelled back to the controls.

David looked at Joker. "You know I'm still shocked that you have retired."

"No way I'm going to leave the Normandy in an amateurs hands," said Joker. "Besides can you find anyone that have the relationship like me and EDI."

David decided not to touch that. "I'm just saying that you're getting on in years."

Joker turned on him. "Your father is older than I am and he's the Fleet Admiral."

David nodded. "True, but he doesn't have brittle bone disease and is pirating one of the fastest ships in the galaxy."

EDI looked at Joker. "Jeff, David does have a fair point."

Joker groaned. "Not used too EDI."

EDI looked at him in the eyes. "Jeff, you and I both know that we won't always be together."

"Which is why would spend as much time together as possible," said Joker.

"I should probably go now," said David not wanting to be caught in this discussion.

"Yeah, well, see ya," Joker waved.

* * *

David made his way down to the third deck and found himself in the observation deck and then he saw Clara sitting on the couch looking at open space.

Clara didn't looked at him as he approached. "I love looking at the stars, arguably the home to thousands of civilisations that we haven't even met yet."

David looked at Clara. "I'm surprised that you are saying that."

Clara nodded. "I know, I know the fact that Midgard was created from the remnants of Cerberus has everyone thinking there were pro-human. The truth is we are bit pro-human, are people always be our top priority, but unlike our predecessor we're not xenophobes."

David looked at her curiously. "So how did Midgard come to be?"

Clara leaned back on the couch. "After the Reaper War, your father realised that, quite rightly so, that my mother wouldn't work for the Alliance and there were many people who felt as if red tape prevented us from moving forward. He managed to convince Admiral Hackett to form a new organisation like Cerberus, but much more controlled.

"He said that my mother was the right person for the job to take over this organisation and she jumped at the chance. She then used some of the Illusive Man is resources in order to get funding and she had a little help from Jacob Taylor, who is now her second-in-command."

David nodded. "But you're largely independent so how can the Alliance make sure that you don't go rogue."

"It's basically the same way that the council recruit their Spectres," Clara explained. "We select the best and possible candidates from all human worlds and from the Alliance. We then send them an invitation and sometimes give them a test to see that up to the challenges of Midgard. We also send reports to the Admiralty Board and the human Counsellor, we only truly answer to them and so fired working. We also have agents on other Alliance vessels so that we don't over cross purposes."

"What exactly does Midgard do?" David asked.

"We develop new technology for the Alliance that helps benefit all humans and sometimes we even sell them to the other species. Since we don't have to worry about red tape we can venture into the Terminus System and stop any pirates or slave is still roaming around their. We're basically what Cerberus should have been, humanity's sword and shield."

David then sat down on the couch and looked at her. "So what's it like being an agent for Midgard."

"I don't know how to describe it," she said with a smile. "I get to work probably the most humanity's brilliant minds and unable to save people without the Alliance or the Council on our backs. However, I always felt as if something was missing and so I requested a transfer to the Normandy and here I am."

"But you didn't automatically start at Midgard did you?" David guessed.

Clara nodded. "I was at Grissom Academy the moment that my biotics flared up. My tutor was even an old colleague of my mother's, though she kept on saying that I was some sort of cheerleader. Anyway I learnt a lot from her, like how to take bullshit."

David laughed. "Yeah, Dad said that Jack was a bit of a hard case."

Clara giggled. "He wasn't wrong."

David then got up. "I should go."

* * *

He then made his way to over to the lounge and found Sam sitting there at the bar.

"What do you want?" he said not looking up from his drink.

"I'm just trying to get to know you," said David.

"Well, maybe I don't want you to know me."

David then sat down next to him. "What's your problem with me?"

Sam lowered his drink and looked at him. "Let's see you, you graduated from the Academy faster than anyone else. You immediately get assigned to the most decorated warship in the entire Alliance Fleet. And to top it all off you get to the first mission about any form of experience," he said counting them off his fingers. "And you ask why I got a problem with you?"

"For your information I didn't request an assignment onto the Normandy," said David looking at him. "And need I remind you that I am the superior officer here in this lounge."

Sam merely grumbled. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Where you from?" David asked.

"I grew up on Terra Nova, you know the world at your dad saying 33 years ago from an asteroid," said Sam.

"Yeah, it was one of our first colony worlds," David nodded.

"We are still rebuilding from the Reaper War," Sam grumbled. "I'm just annoyed that the bastard who tried to destroy our planet is still roaming around free. It's been 33 years and still he has an answer to his crimes."

"Dad said that he held during the Reaper War," David informed him.

"Yeah, I got that, but after the war he carried on his despot it ways," Sam grumbled. "I swear someday I'm going to Track that bastard down and bring him in."

David decided not to press the issue. "What made you join the Alliance?"

"Actually it's because of your dad," said Sam taking a sip of his drink. "I agree about the stories on how Shepard saved us all, not once but twice. I grew up wanting to command my own ship and sailing people from the bag eyes so I immediately joined the Alliance. Of course that when I discovered that not all that was going to be all roses, but I persevered and I must interest someone because the moment I let the Academy I was assigned to the Normandy."

David narrowed his eyes. "And you had a go at me for instantly joining the Normandy?"

"Point taken, but I figured that you pulled a few strings to get yourself here," said Sam.

David sighed. "You got no idea what I went through. I have to be perfect at everything, because I was the son of the great Admiral Shepard."

Sam looked at him. "So where did you grew up?"

"I grew up on the Citadel or what was left of it," David sighed. "After I was born Mum carried on her work as Spectre helping to get the Citadel back on its feet. Let me tell you the place was an utter wreck when I was born they only managed to fix one of the arms."

"Most of been hard going up," said Sam softening slightly.

David shrugged and got up. "I should go."

* * *

David took the elevator to the cargo bay and that's where he found Helen working on the Kodiak.

"Working hard?" said David.

Helen turned away from her work and saw him. "Nice seeing you, Lieutenant."

"Just call me David," David pleaded.

"No promises, Lieutenant."

David sighed. "What are you working on?"

"Oh, just making sure the Kodiak is fully operational for your next mission," said Helen.

David then sat on a crate and looked at her. "You know I don't really know that much about you."

"Oh, there's not much to tell," Helen shrugged. "Both my parents were from Eden Prime and that's where I grew up. They met each other when they formed the resistance against service and retook Eden Prime from them and then they both joined the Allied Forces afterwards."

"So what got you interested in shuttles?" David asked.

"Oh, when I was a kid I saw the shuttles dropping off supplies for us to fix our capital city," said Helen dreamily. "And that's when I knew that I wanted to do, draw people in and out of dangerous situations. I was one of the best shuttle pilot in the Academy, not many pilots can actually pilot the Kodiak."

David frowned. "I thought that fighters were more challenging."

Helen chuckled. "A common belief, but the Kodiak is so heavy that it's almost impossible to fly straight. It takes a great deal of skill in order to pilot one of these babies and I'm one of the best. Afterwards Admiral Shepard assigned me to the Normandy."

David noted that there was another person that his father signed to the Normandy. He was beginning to wonder that his father had assigned everyone to the Normandy.

* * *

David then made his way over towards Mordin, who was sorting out the armoury.

"So this is what you humans use a fight," said Mordin as he examined an Avenger rifle. "I'm surprised that you're able to kill anything with this piece shooter."

"We managed," said David. "How are you settling in?"

Mordin looked at him. "This is that in the first time that I've been off my homeworld, it is a very new experience for me."

"I have to say that your world was very rustic," said David.

Mordin shrugged. "If you think was that bad you should have seen it 30 years ago. I'm telling you if my father had not pushed everyone in line with his vision we wouldn't see our home built a new."

David looked at him. "Aren't you guys still having a few problems with a few battles?"

Mordin nodded gravely. "Just a few shortsighted for wanted to take revenge on the turians and salarians what they did with the Genophage. Fortunately my father's plan to have us fight alongside the turians worked."

"I'm surprised they didn't kill each other the first chance they got," said David folding his arms.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong," Mordin smiled. "My father cleverly made it into a form of Rite of Union. Normally it involves when two krogan aren't getting along and so they fight together in order to battle at least in order to form a bond."

David nodded in understanding. "So Overlord Wrex used to species instead of two krogan and use the Reapers as the beast."

Mordin nodded. "Got it in one and it worked for the most part. Only a handful of krogan wanted to fight, but most of them were dumber than two to thick planks or were just was set in tradition."

"So how's it feel being an alien ship?" David asked.

"We haven't even come close to designing our own warships," said Mordin. "My father once to get rid of the rebels and finished rebuilding our capital before we even think about creating our own ships. I have to say this is a pretty nice ship you've got, I don't believe harder things my father told me about this vessel until I stepped on board."

David nodded. "The Normandy was my Dad's ship for quite some time. The Admiralty Board wanted him to have a dreadnought as his capital ship, but he stuck with the Normandy. Though I can't say I blame him."

"Nor I," Mordin nodded.

* * *

They were coming out of FTL and David and his crew immediately made their way to the observation deck. The moment they came out they saw the Citadel coming into view still orbiting Earth.

"You would think after 30 years they would finish repairing the blasted thing," said Sam.

Clara looked at him. "They have a lot of repairs to do elsewhere. They had to fix the Mass Relays to get straight through and only half of them have been fully repaired. We're still cut off from other known systems."

"I grew up on the Citadel when it was being repaired," said David leaning against the glass. "Can't say that much has changed."

There were soon flying through the wards they saw the Citadel Fleet patrolling around it.

"This certainly showing a show of strength," Sam noted.

Clara nodded. "They have to show that we're still strong."

James then entered the observation deck. "I want you all prepped and ready, we're about to meet Councillor Ryder."

Sam looked David. "I assume that you've met Councillor Ryder?"

David shook his head. "No, not really."

Sam frowned. "Isn't he an old friend of your dad's?"

David nodded. "Doesn't mean have met all his old friends?"

"We best get the cargo bay," said Clara.

The Normandy soon parked itself as one of the docks and without hesitation they made their way towards the left making their way to the Presidium.

David looked at James. "Captain, why does the Councillor want to see us?"

James shrugged. "No clue, Rookie. Whatever is going on between him and your dad, though from what Shepard told me that the galaxy is not as peaceful as we believed it was?"

Clara nodded. "There have been reports of unrest in the Terminus System."

"You don't think the Terminus is going to rage war on us?" Sam asked.

James shook his head. "I don't see it, the Terminus System may be a lawless place with a monthly fight with each other than with than with us. They would only unite if we send an entire fleet last time we did that the entire galaxy was invaded by hostile forces."

"More than likely it will be the remnants of Cerberus," said Clara.

"Remnants?" David blinked.

"Remnants of the old regime that still want humanity to rule the galaxy. I haven't heard much from them, that being said I haven't been with Midgard that long."

* * *

When they exited the lead they made their way towards a desk and found the secretary looking up at them.

"A Councillor Ryder is inside, but he's currently in a meeting," she said.

James frowned. "With who?"

"An Alliance Admiral, sir," she said tiredly.

"Ah," said James nodded in understanding. "Can we go in?"

"Of course, Captain."

They soon made their way inside the office and found that an Alliance Admiral was indeed talking to Councillor Ryder, though from David's point of view it looked more like arguing with him.

Councillor Rick Ryder was in his 60s and was starting to grow a few grey hairs here and there, but he looked strong and determined despite his age. Good thing considering that the Admiral he was talking was roughly the same age and he had a nasty look on his face though that might have something to do with the scars on it.

"This is getting out of hand!" the Admiral roared.

Councillor Ryder's sighed clearly he had this conversation once before. "I've told you Admiral Steveson that there is nothing I do and even if I wanted to I wouldn't do it." He then saw James and the others. "Now if you don't mind I called an important meeting."

Admiral Steveson turned and saw them and immediately narrowed his eyes. "So I see."

Then began to walk towards the door, but start when he saw David. "So you're Shepard's son?"

"Yes," David frowned.

"Let me warn you boy, you'll never join my plea to long as I live," he said and then walked off in a huff.

Councillor Ryder then got to his feet. "I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"So that was him, huh?" James frowned as they approached the Councillor.

"I'm afraid so," Rick sighed.

"Who was that? And what was his problem?" Sam asked.

"That was Admiral Steveson, commander of the First Fleet," Rick sighed. "When Admiral Hackett retired he was on the shortlist of Admirals that would take his place. However the parliament selected Shepard instead of him and he's been bitter about it ever since."

David nodded understanding. "That's why he gave me the cold shoulder."

Rick nodded. "He was also a bit annoyed that James would take over the Normandy. He wanted one of his own people in charge of it."

"How did he hope to become Fleet Admiral?" David frowned. "My Dad was the hero of the galaxy, Hero the Citadel, Conqueror of the Collectors."

"I don't know," Rick admitted. "Though he has seen his fair share of action as well. He was there on the Battle of Earth, protected his entire squad single-handed. His squadron was delayed with joining Hammer and the one thing his entire squad would have died that day."

Clara looked at the Councillor. "Correctly if I'm wrong but isn't he a bit pro-human?"

Rick nodded. "Sadly yes. He believes that we should have more say on the Council considering that it orbiting our homeworld, but I believe them to be guests and forcing them to follow our lead would destroy all the relationships we have on the other species." He then looked at David. "Your father worked tirelessly in order to get humanity to work with the other species and I'm not going to let it be destroyed because of this Admiral, who believes he knows best."

"He's not linked with Cerberus is here?" James asked.

"There have been no connections that link them with Cerberus, of course that does not mean they don't exist," said Rick. "Speaking of Cerberus that is the reason why brought you here."

"You've heard something?" James asked.

"There have been some unexplained disappearances in our colonies, mostly young children," said Rick gravely. "The last time that happened was on the Teltin facility on Pragia."

Clara eyes widened. "Isn't that the facility that Jack was experimented on?"

"The same," said Rick. He then looked at both David and Sam. "To bring you to the speed it was a Cerberus facility in order to create powerful biotics. They use unethical experiments in the process, drugs, torture, anything that would help get results. Not sure what exactly happened, but something went wrong and opened all the cells containing the prisoners and that's when things went to shit."

Clara frowned. "It could also be a way that they recruit their people. I mean they're not exactly getting recruitment lines ever since their war crimes during the Reaper War. That's partly the reason why my mother did use the old name for our organisation."

"Whatever doing they are considered of risk I do not want them to gain strength," said Rick as he looked out the window of his office. "I have worked tirelessly in order to get our economy back to full strength and to repair our fleet. I have also made strong alliances with the other races, but this new Cerberus could easily wound that."

"We're on it, Rick," said James.

Rick nodded. "Then you're dismissed." His eyes then looked at David. "Though I wish to speak with Lieutenant Shepard here is that along with you Captain?"

"It's fine," James assured. "We won't be leaving a few hours yet."

David just stood there as James and the others left leaving him with the Councillor.

"Please have a seat," he said gesturing to the chair opposite him.

David sat down and that the Counsellor wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"So how do you find your new assignment?" Rick asked as he sat down.

"It's great," said David.

Rick chuckled. "No need get nervous, I only wanted to chat. You know me and your father will go back a long time."

David nodded. "I heard that you were both there doing this Skyllian Blitz."

"Yep and we only won because your father rallied us," said Rick. "After that he was promoted was given the chance to train as a N7 and I was transferred to the Fifth Fleet under Admiral Hackett, good thing to otherwise I would be out of work."

David frowned. "Why?"

"Well, not a lot of people know this but my uncle was the Alliance attaché to the Citadel," said Rick leaning in his chair. "It was his job to find our people the military advantage over the other species. His solution was an artificial intelligence capable of augmenting our physiology."

David's eyes widened. "That's huge."

"An extremely illegal," Rick added. "Truth was he created the artificial intelligence to save my aunt, who was suffering from an illness she developed while studying biotics, a fatal illness. He was then dismissed and became too toxic as he continued his research. The end result meant that the rest of his family suffered, my cousins had just recruited themselves into the Alliance and immediately door slammed in their face. I got off easily as I was under Admiral Hackett's command and he didn't really care about the person's history so long as they did the job."

"So where are your uncle and cousins now?" David asked.

"My uncle carried on with his research until he went broke and that's when he was reached by the Andromeda Initiative," said Rick.

"Clara mentioned that before," said David.

"That information is not very well known, barely anyone today knows anything about it. Anyway in exchange for funding his research, they wanted him to become a Pathfinder for the Initiative and he jumped at the chance. He tried to convince me to join, but I knew that my place was here with the Reapers on the approach plus Admiral Anderson wanted someone he trusted to keep an eye on Udina."

"So what you're saying is that they're heading to Andromeda as we speak," said David with interest.

Rick nodded. "Meaning now never see them again, I'm hoping that everything will be back to normal so that we can continue with the Andromeda Initiative. God knows what they'll run into in that galaxy and they'll certainly need all the help they can get."

"So what's the situation of the galaxy?" David asked.

"Not good," Rick sighed. "And the moment our priority is fixing the Mass Relays that are important trade routes, plus rebuilding our home world of prosperous colonies and rebuilding our fleet. It may have been 30 years since the war, but the Reapers sure did a number on us. The war may have lasted only a few months, the category list and the damage is much higher than the Rachnia War and Krogan Rebellions together."

"So when you think everything will be back to how it was before the war?" David asked.

"Our estimates suggest that it would take an entire century," said Rick gravely.

David stared him. "It's that bad."

"Our major problem is resources, the War pretty much left is high and dry," said Rick gravely. "In the end I had suggested the Council that we temporarily lift the ban on activating dormant Mass Relays in order to find more resources. The Council didn't like it, but they knew that we would be able to rebuild the galaxy with what we've got."

"What about other portions of the galaxy how the handling things?" David asked.

"Well, the batarian took the worst grant of the attack," said Rick. "They were attacked personally didn't have any allies to begin with, plus their leaders were indoctrinated. As a result they would have gone extinct if I did not offer the hand of friendship."

David blinked. "But don't be batarians a humans?"

Rick nodded. "They did, but after losing everything they had to form a new government. The caste system they had has been pretty much abolished, meaning that they don't have any slaves any longer. Also they don't show the same animosity as their leaders and I did not want to give them reason to reignite it so I offered them aid as did other Council races."

"But they still don't have an embassy?" David noted.

"They lost pretty much all their fleets during the war, they had to combine the remainders of the ships into one single fleet. In the present situation there unable to offer the support that the Citadel species is capable of."

"If you don't mind I want to enjoy myself here," said David getting to his feet.

Rick nodded. "Go, enjoy yourself."

David then exited the room.


	3. Attack on the Citadel

David decided uses time on the Citadel to get some shore leave and made his way to Purgatory and found Sam at the bar.

Sam looked up from his drink and saw David approaching him. "So what the Counsellor wanted to speak to you about?"

"He just wanted to talk," David shrugged as he sat down.

Sam frowned. "The most powerful human in the galaxy asked you to stay so that you two could chat? I thought you would try to make you a Spectre or something."

David narrowed his eyes. "I just got out of the Academy and I don't appreciate you insinuating that I get everything on a silver platter."

"Sorry," said Sam holding his hands up in defence. He then looked at him seriously. "What do you think about Cerberus making a comeback?"

David shrugged. "It was my Dad said was true, many people Cerberus did actually leave both prior and during the Reaper invasion."

Sam frowned. "Meaning that there could be plenty of them around the galaxy."

David nodded. "Though I do wonder how they managed to get the resources to revive an organisation from the dead."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they can only get with inside help."

David had a drink with Sam, though only the one.

David then got out of his seat. "Well, plenty to see in very little time to do it in."

"See ya," said Sam.

* * *

David made his way towards the wards and immediately stopped in order to buy some ship models.

"Well, well, well," said a voice behind him. "I did know that you are interested in model ships."

David turned around and saw Clara standing there. "What if I am?"

"No, it's just pretty cute," she smiled.

David felt his cheeks getting hot. "It's something that my dad was in very interested in. He always collected model ships, he got every single one."

Clara smiled. "I suppose every man has to have a hobby, even galaxy-famous heroes."

She then overlooked a railing and watched as hover cars flew by. "You know I always wondered what the looks like before the war."

David nodded. "I grew up on the Citadel, made a lot of friends." He then chuckled slightly. "I used to play with the turian, salarian and the krogan kids, acting out the Reaper War."

"Did you play as Commander Shepard?" Clara joked.

"Didn't have a choice, they always wanted me to play as Commander Shepard, because I am his son," David sighed. "You know, it was very hard going up as a kid when you are the son of the famous John Shepard. My sister got sick of it and became a scientist."

Clara blinked. "I had no idea you had a sister?"

"Not surprising, she using my mum's surname so that people don't stare at her," David sighed. "I haven't seen her in years."

"So you've got no idea what your sister is doing?" Clara frowned.

"I've asked, but all I get is its top-secret."

Clara looked at him and was about to say something when they heard a beeping sound around them. It only took David a few seconds to realise it was coming from his omni-tool.

"Someone is calling me," he said.

He immediately put up a holographic image and suddenly the face of his mother appeared. His mother was beautiful with long black hair which was slowly starting to show say the grey.

"David, why didn't you tell me you were on the Citadel?" she asked.

"Mum, I had no idea how long we would be here," he said.

His mother narrowed her eyes. "Doesn't mean you can't tell your mother that you here. Look I know you want to be your own man, but that doesn't mean that you skip family. Our meeting at the docks and I expect you to say hello before you leave."

"All right, Mum," David groaned.

Clara smiled at him as he deactivated his omni-tool. "Your Mum sounds like a hardass."

"You got no idea," David sighed. He then looked at her. "I better go see her."

"Sounds like you better," Clara nodded.

* * *

David soon made his way down to the docks and immediately saw his mother there, she had her arms bolding was tapping the floor with a foot looking annoyed.

"Hi, Mum," David sighed.

Ashley looked at him. "It's good to see you sweetie."

"Mum," David groaned.

Ashley smiled. "So how's James treating you?"

"Fine," said David looking at her. "You know we just completed our first mission as a unit."

"Your father told me," Ashley nodded. "And he says that you've done a good job."

"Strange that he didn't say it to my face," said David folding his arms.

"Now, now, your father merely doesn't want to put any more pressure on you," said Ashley placing a hand on his shoulder. "The main reason why your sister didn't join the Alliance, she just couldn't handle the pressure."

"Still haven't heard anything from Hannah?" David asked.

Ashley shook her head. "Wherever she's working on its big, but your big sister can take care of herself."

David nodded. "I know, it's just…"

That's when he noticed something over his mother's shoulder. To humans and a turian were reaching for their pistols and were making their way towards them casually.

"Get down!" he yelled pushing his mother to the ground just as they fired.

Immediately people began screaming and running as shooting began to erupt in the docks.

"We have a situation down there!" said a salarian C-Sec officer over his radio before he was shot in the head.

David immediately reach for his pistol and began to return fire, he shot one of the human shooters. The other human and the turian managed to duck for cover and was still shooting directly at him.

"Mum, stay down," said David.

"No need to worry about me, honey," said Ashley.

The next thing that David knew she immediately rushed towards the shooters and pulled out a pistol. Clearly the shooters were taken by surprise as he began shooting immediately catching the turian in the shoulder.

The human trying to shoot her but she rolled out of the way just in time to avoid a shot and immediately appeared from behind her cover and fired everything she had. The human quickly ducked down avoiding the shots and reach for radio.

"I need backup," he said.

Then appearing alongside the window where certain shuttles with unknown markings. Perhaps doors opened and they saw several more shooters wearing armour of unknown make. They immediately fired their rifles shattering the glass causing people to panic as they hit the ground.

Ashley got down to cover as quickly as he could, but caught in the leg.

"Mum!" David cried and immediately provided her with some covering fire.

"We've got now," said one of the armoured men as they jumped out of the shuttle.

It was that point that David realised they were acting from different species not just human. He saw a salarian, a couple of krogan and a few vocha. David did not like his chances with this extra reinforcement, especially since there are still civilians around and his mum was now injured.

"Grabbed the boy," said the human shooter from earlier.

A krogan grunted and made his way over towards David. "I suggest you surrender, human. No way can you beat us single-handedly."

"There is a good thing he's got a krogan of his own," said a voice.

Everyone turned and then suddenly slamming into the krogan was Mordin. He slammed into him so hard that he fell out of the smashed window and fell about a hundred feet into the vacuum of space.

Mordin they quickly drew his shotgun and immediately shot two vocha dead. David then took the opportunity to fire his rifle taking out the salarian then his mum tossed a grenade right in the path of the krogan and then exploded in his face.

Immediately another firefight erupted, but this time it was David group that had the advantage as the attackers had no time to recover from the sudden attacks. Eventually they were able to deal with the attackers, leaving only a few of them are still alive.

C-Sec soon arrived with a female turian leading them. "Is everyone all right?" she asked.

"My mum took a shot in the leg and I think that several civilians got hit in the crossfire," said David.

She then looked at one of the men. "Tend to the wounded, Sergeant."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

* * *

Immediately the C-Sec offices began to move the wounded out and captured the remaining attackers. They also closed down the crime scene and began to question the witnesses.

The female turian then approached David and Mordin. "I'm Seibia Vakarian, I'm sorry but I'm going to need you to questioning."

David blinked. "Seiba?"

Seibia narrowed her eyes and they widened. "David? I barely recognised you."

"You two know each other?" Mordin asked.

"The Shepards and Vakarians are old friends," said Seibia. "Whenever my dad visited the Citadel, we always visited the Shepards. Of course that was before I went to boot camp."

David nodded. "Yeah, and by the time she finished boot camp I signed up for the Alliance."

"We can catch up later, but right now I need everything you can tell me about the attack," said Seiba.

David and Mordin described everything they had seen and saw.

Seiba frowned. "Sounds as if they someone has put a hit on you David."

"Why?" David found.

"Your father made many enemies as well as friends," said Mordin.

"They might be trying to get to him through you," Seiba agreed. "I have a tour to my superiors about this, in the meantime I suggest that you watch your backs. Someone is definitely out to get you."

David sighed and looked at Mordin as he walked off. "I should have known I would give my dad's enemies."

"It's not so bad," said Mordin. "The early part of my life I was the target. A few of my people want to please that I was named after a salarian."

* * *

They soon made their way back to the Normandy and were quickly approached by James and the others.

"We heard what happened," said Sam.

"You guys all right?" Clara asked.

"We're fine, though Mum took a shot in the leg," said David.

"I was contacted by the hospital they said that it was only a flesh wound," said James. "Though I am more concerned about these attackers."

"Heard anything?" David asked curiously.

"Apparently they were hired by an ominous person," said a voice. They turned and saw Seiba approaching them. "They were paid a hefty sum in order to take you down."

David blinked. "Seiba? What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "My superiors want a close eye on you. Were under the impression that whoever hired these thugs is not on the Citadel. They could try again and they want me there if they do."

"Welcome aboard," said James.

"You she's on the team just like that?" Sam blinked.

"Admiral Shepard did the same when he was commanded the Normandy," said James.

With that they began to bore the Normandy and left the Citadel.

* * *

David was making his way to the gun battery and found Seiba there and wasn't surprised that she was calibrating it.

"Doing some calibration are we?" David asked.

Seiba mandibles clicked. "It one of the first things my dad taught me."

"How Primarch Vakarian?" David asked leaning against the wall.

Seiba chuckled. "Still annoyed that he has to play politics. He misses not going on missions like in the good old days."

David nodded. "My dad's the same." He then looked at her curiously. "So you joined C-Sec?"

She nodded. "My father and grandfather were the same, guess I'm just following in their footsteps. Did you know that my father and grandfather didn't speak to each other until the Reapers arrived?"

David nodded. "Yeah, they didn't see eye to eye about how to deal with criminals."

She nodded. "Granddad was always by the book while my father hated red tape. He's mellowed since then, but he does cut across shortcuts to get what he wants."

"I heard that your father was a bit and he by the name of Archangel," David recalled.

"Yeah, he would have died if your dad showed up when he did, though half his face did get blown off. I'm still amazed that he managed to survive a rocket to the face."

"I should go," said David.

* * *

Soon the Normandy entered the Terminus System and that's when James called everyone to the war room.

"I need not remind you that we are in dangerous waters here," said James.

"Yeah, home to pirates, slavers and smugglers," said Seiba.

"It did the Counsellor give you anything useful," Clara asked.

"Only a few possible hits, but nothing concrete," said James. "It's extremely hard to get reliable information in the Terminus System."

"Did he trying the Shadow Broker?" David asked.

"Yep, and this is all the information we got from them," said James. "Though they do have an agent that is investigating Cerberus here, they may know more."

Sam frowned as he folded his arms. "I can't believe were trusting the Shadow Broker, no one knows their identity."

David knew that wasn't strictly true, but only a handful of people knew the Shadow Broker's true identity and he was one of as was their Captain.

"Midgard is trying to get information on Cerberus, but so far they found nothing concrete," Clara informed them. "Whoever is taking over Cerberus certainly knows how to lie low."

"The agent is located on Omega, it may be worth trying to get some information out of Aria T'Loak while we're there," said James.

"The Pirate Queen?" said David folding his arms.

Sam just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We're trusting a criminal now?"

Seiba looked at him. "Sometimes the best information comes from criminals."

David nodded. "Dad got some useful information from her before and she did help the Reaper War."

"Only because of self-interest," Sam pointed out.

"Regardless we're to Omega," said James flatly. He then looked at David. "Our trust you to get the information."

"Why me?" David frowned. "You're a Spectre."

"Don't worry I will provide information my own way, but Aria may be more compelled to talk to you."

* * *

They soon exited out of FTL and made their way towards Omega. It was nothing more than a giant space station built into an asteroid, but it was home to very dangerous individuals which is why that David and the others made sure that they were fully armed before exiting the Normandy.

Immediately they came face-to-face with a turian in red armour. David recognised the insignia immediately and knew that he was one of the Talons.

"We don't get many visits from the Alliance out here, especially those travelling on the Normandy," said the turian.

"We've got business here," said David.

"Then you should speak to Aria immediately Lieutenant Shepard," he advised.

David didn't look entirely surprised. "I see my dad wasn't exaggerating when he said that Aria knows everyone in out of the Terminus System."

The turian chuckled. "You best get going, she doesn't like being kept waiting. She'll be on her throne in Afterlife"

They then started to make their way towards Afterlife as they walked they noticed more members of the Talons patrolling the streets.

"These guys' police?" Sam asked.

"In a way," said Seiba. "They're called the Talons, and they act as the station security and a completely independent from Aria. They make sure there is no fights going on in the streets and handle any crimes in the local residents."

Sam frowned. "How come Aria hasn't forced them under her wing?"

"Out of respect," said David. "Dad was here when they liberated Omega from Cerberus during the Reaper War. Aria's old lover was the leader of the Talons and sacrificed herself to protect the people. After her death the Talons took over as security to keep the peace and Aria allow them to do what they want so long as they did not try to overturn her."

Mordin grunted. "I heard she ruled with an iron fist and had indentured servants around her fingers."

"All true," said Clara. "However she is content to allow the people do what they want to do so long as they don't endanger her."

* * *

They soon made their way into Afterlife which was a nightclub. They could see that dances were dancing around poles for drooling men that were half drunk.

"Why is it that men go wild when they see a woman's ass dancing in front of them?" Clara asked.

Seiba shrugged. "Because they have a very short attention span."

David and the other boys did not raise their opinions, mostly because they did not want to create a scene while surrounded by pirates and murderers.

Aria was a purple skinned asair, who is currently sitting on her couch calmly and in complete control. Her bodyguard immediately stopped the others from going any further up the stairs meaning that he was with her completely alone.

Aria looked at him with intrigue. "So you're a Shepard's boy, I have to say the family resemblance is uncanny." She then gestured for him to sit down next to her and he did so. "Tell me, why have you come to Omega."

David looked at her. "I have a feeling that you already know."

Aria smiled curtly. "You want information on Cerberus."

"I'm told that you know everyone in and out of the Terminus System," said David. "I also know that you don't have much love the Cerberus."

"True enough, though sadly there's not much I can tell you," she said. "This new service is far more cautious than the last, clearly they do not want to be found."

"Hardly surprising given their reputation," said David. "You have heard something?"

A small smile appeared on Aria's lip. "I have heard reports of cargo ships entering into remote systems within the Sartvi System in the Delta Ocean."

David nodded appreciably. "I've got information suggesting that the agent of the Shadow Broke it here you know where I find them?"

Aria looked at him. "I tell you that she's an asari and that people are hunting, hirelings mostly. Clearly someone doesn't want to talk to someone."

"We better get moving," said Clara.

"Thanks for the help," said David getting to his feet.

"Whatever," said Aria.


	4. An Asari Agent

Using the directions of provided by Aria they soon found themselves moving through the alleyways on the far side of Omega.

"You sure we can trust Aria?" Sam asked.

"No, but I think we can trust that she wants Cerberus gone," said David.

"She said that someone were hunting for the Shadow Broker operative," said Clara curiously. "Any ideas who they could be?"

David shrugged. "I don't know, the daring a lot if they want to take on the Shadow Broker."

"I doubt they have the quads to fight someone as powerful as the Shadow Broker," said Mordin.

"He's right, more than likely they're trying to silence her so that she won't tell us what he found," said Seiba.

"Then we better hurry before we lose our only lead," said Clara.

As they walked down the alley, Seiba looked at Mordin.

"So, my Dad tells me that you're named after a salarian," said Seiba.

"What about it?" Mordin asked raising an eye.

"Nothing it's just a bit unusual that a krogan would wear it proudly," said Seiba.

"I was named after the salarain that saved our people and died in the process," Mordin reminded. "I'm just basically awaiting a reminder that the other species aren't our enemies. Though a few thickheaded old krogan still wish to fight them."

"I'm sure you guys can knock some sense into them or just kill them," said Seiba.

"That's the plan."

They kept on walking for a few minutes and then suddenly they heard gunfire in the distance.

"Please tell me that's not in the direction of our agent?" Sam asked.

David looked at his omni-tool and saw that the Navpoint that Aria gave him certainly pointed them in the direction of the gunfire.

"No such luck," he said.

"Good, I was hoping to shoot some scum," said Mordin.

* * *

They immediately rushed out of the alleyway and found directly in front of them was a mass of people aiming at some abandoned houses. They were badly damaged no doubt during the Cerberus occupation in the war, but there was someone there shooting back.

David noticed that the attackers were actually mercenaries from the Blue Sun.

A batarian was leading them and was barking orders at his men.

"Keep shooting!" he ordered. He then turned to a human. "I want those gunships repaired, we're going to blow her to smithereens you hear me."

"A bit over the top isn't it?" Seiba whispered as they hid behind some crates.

David looked at her. "But your dad was in similar position, but he had three merc groups after him."

"Point taken."

"We need to do something fast," said Clara.

"We could just try shooting them all," Mordin offered.

"We need to create a distraction so that they group of us can get into those structures and get in there to assist," said David.

"Sounds like the perfect job for me," Mordin smiled holding out a shotgun.

"Nothing says distraction like a rampaging Krogan with a shotgun," said Sam.

David nodded in agreement and turned to Krogan. "Then go out there and have fun."

Mordin laughed.

He then charged at the Blue Suns and began shooting his shotgun while yelling. "For Urdnot!"

The Blue Suns were completely surprised by this as Mordin literally charged into them and began tossing them around like rag dolls. Many poor unfortunate merc that got close to him either met his fists or the bowl of his shotgun.

"We best get into the complex," said Clara.

David nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

They managed to sneak their way past the mercs, though they were more concerned with the rampaging krogan, who were trying to kill them all.

"If these guys were smarter than they would have sent scouts ahead of them," said Sam.

"Or any dimwitted volunteers," said Seiba.

"Then keep your eyes open," said David holding his rifle firmly in hand.

They just turned round the corner when they saw mercs patrolling the corridors.

"How did we end up getting the crap jobs?" said a human.

"Dumb luck," said another human. "Though when they get the gunships out there our target will be dead."

"That's what they said about Archangel," a batarian grumbled. "I was there and I was lucky to get out alive."

"No one's gonna risk their life when a Shadow Broker operative."

At that point David and the others jumped out from their hiding places and fired their rifles. The mercs were completely taken by surprise and about three of them were shot dead before they could raise their rifles.

Seiba then grabbed a grenade and tossed it over the mercs cover and that was quickly followed by an explosion most of them out. Clara then created a singularity that forced the remaining mercs to float into the air and David and Sam immediately gunned them down.

"That won't be the last of them," said David.

"Then let's move," said Clara.

* * *

They kept on moving down the corridors and began climbing their way towards the apartment where the Shadow Broker operative was operating in.

Then they got a message from Mordin on the comms. "I had to pull out, David," he said. "They're sending in reinforcements."

"What kind reinforcements?" David asked.

"More troops, more than I can handle and I believe they almost got the gunships operational," said Mordin.

"Is there any way can slow them down?" Clara asked.

"Not without getting myself killed," Mordin replied.

"You've done all you can, fallback and see if you can't get an escape route ready," said David began climbing the stairs. "I feeling with and make a quick getaway."

"On it."

"We're not equipped to handle gunships," Sam pointed out.

David looked at Sebia. "Any idea how many they'll send?"

"Two I wager, three at most," said Sebia. "Any more than that and have the Talons on their tails."

"But how are we going to deal with them?" Clara asked.

"I may be able to help you," said a mysterious voice on their comms.

David reached for his radio. "I take it that you're our operative?"

"Yes and I know who you are and why you're after me," said the mysterious contact. "The Shadow Broker is willing to give out this information for free."

Sam paused. "Why?"

"Because they know what danger Cerberus can be. Though I do have one request, that I join your crew."

Clara looked troubled. "I'm not sure that I'm happy having a Shadow Broker operative on the Normandy."

David knew who the Shadow Broker was and knew that she can be trusted, but this operative on the other hand he didn't trust. All he knew was that she was an asari, not exactly enough to spread trust.

"We'll discussed this more once we reach your location," said David. "Of course we will merely get out of here unless were able to handle those gunships."

"Very well. There are some heavy weapons in the corner you're in just her to apartment D23, you should be aware that there are mercs in that location."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"It would hardly be much of a rescue if you died before reaching me."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I hate her already."

"Personally I think that she thought spunk," said Seiba.

"Let's just get those heavy weapons," said Clara.

* * *

The Shadow Operative wasn't wrong, there were mercs down the corridor. Thankfully they fared just as well as the other mercs. They soon found the apartment and made their way inside and found that the room was littered with locket launches, grenade launchers there was even a Reaper Blackstar.

"Where did she get all this and hide it?" Seiba looking impressed that she examined the weaponry.

"Somehow I don't think we want to find out," said Sam.

David immediately grabbed the Reaper Blackstar and then looked at the others. "Grab what you can and let's get to the top floor."

* * *

They continue to climb the steps shooting mercs as they went and judging from the radio chatter they receive from them the reinforcements were now climbing up the stairs.

"This operative had better be worth it," said Clara as they made their way to the apartment where there operative was located.

David reached the door and opened it and they made their way inside keeping an eye out for their operative. The operative was definitely asari, judging from the shape of her helmet and she was wearing commando leathers. She was currently observing the mercs from the window and she had a great view of the surrounding areas.

"You've selected a nice defensive position," Seiba noted.

"That's why chose this place," she said. She then turned around slowly. "Everything is quiet down there I don't expect we'll hear from them anytime soon."

"Who are you?" David demanded.

"Actually you know me, David," she said as she removed her helmet.

David's eyes widened when he saw her, because he did recognise that. She looked like any old asari, but her skintone was a deeper shade of blue than the average asari. She also had markings around her cheeks and she had a kind smile.

"Ishil T'Soni?" he gaped.

"It's been 10 years hasn't it?" she said.

Sam groaned and looked David. "Is there anyone you don't know?"

Clara looked up. "You wouldn't by any chance be Laira T'Soni's daughter?"

"And you must be Clara Lawson," she smiled. She then looked at the others. "And you must be Sam Briggs and Seiba Vakarian. And am I to assume the Kogan I met earlier was Urdnot Mordin, son of Overlord Wrex."

"She's good," said Seiba.

Clara looked at David. "You sure we can trust? I mean she is pretty young, for an Asari."

"I know, I know," said Ishil nodded with understand that. "I'm 27 years old and I have just finished school, but I can assure you that I'm very skilled and trustworthy."

David looked at the others. "Her mother is an old family friend and I trust her, which means I also trust her daughter."

"If you say so," said Sam looking unconvinced.

David rolled his eyes and looked at Ishil. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"Firstly to see that face of yours," she smiled. "But mostly it was because I felt as if he would only believe me you saw me face-to-face. Be assured I didn't mean to hide the true from you, I just wasn't sure how to tell you."

David nodded an understatement. "How did you get into this situation? I thought information brokers were well informed."

Ishil looked ashamed. "My overconfidence got the better of me. I was getting a little too close to their operations and somehow they managed to bug me. Then they hired the Blue Suns and enormous bounty for my head, I don't even know literally working for otherwise they would have taken the offer."

"There was a third party involved?" David asked.

"Very likely, I know they weren't hired by anyone from Cerberus yet I'm sure that the ones who sent them."

David looked at her curiously. "So what you find out about Cerberus?"

"They're certainly gaining power, I give you the full details once we're safely out of here."

"So how do we get out of here?" David asked.

Ishil looked at the window. "Your present has disorganised, but as you know they're sending troops up here. Have laid a few traps that will delay them."

"How can we didn't trigger them?" Seiba asked.

"Because I disabled them," said Ishil. "Seemed a little rude to blow up those trying to save me."

"Mordin is out there making an escape plan," David informed her.

Ishil looked at him. "And I wonder what kind of escape plan a krogan soldier would make. Though I'm certain it will be very effective."

"We still need to get out of his apartment," Clara pointed out.

Ishil nodded. "I suggest that we split into two groups, one group remains here and hammers the enemy making sure they don't suspect a thing. The other group deals with the intruders making their way up the apartment building, one way or another we're going to need those corridors enemy free you wanting to get out of here."

David nodded. "Seiba, you stay here with Ishil the rest of us are going to clean house."

"You got it," Seiba nodded.

* * *

They made their way down the corridors and down the stairs of the apartment building. They travelled down about four floors until they came across the mercs climbing the stairs.

A human was leading them. "Kill them."

They immediately ducked behind cover and instantly began to fire at the mercs. Sam fired a few concussion rounds and that was quickly followed by an incinerator which cause a bit of a panic amongst the mercs.

One merc aimed his rifle directly at Clara, but she thrusted her hand for it pulling me merc towards her. The next thing he realised he was immediately slammed for it straight at his crew and David pulled out a sniper rifle aiming at the leader and pulled the trigger.

Without their leader they were in utter chaos and Clara made things even more chaotic with her biotics. This left David and Sam gunning down the mercs one by one until there was none left.

"We've dealt with the mercs," said David reaching for his comm.

"They seem to be falling back," said Ishil.

Ordinarily this would have been good news, but something was itching in the back of David's head.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" he said.

"Because it means they don't want to catch them in the crossfire when the gunships show up," said Ishil.

"We're heading back up, we're going to need all the firepower we can get," said David.

As they made their way back up to the apartment building they were instantly contacted by Mordin.

"Shepard, I've got an escape plan, but it will be useless unless you take down those gunships," said Mordin.

"I take it that their on their way," David assumed.

"They'll be on top of you and about 30 seconds," said Mordin.

"Did you hear that," Ishil.

"I heard, you better get as quickly as he can," she advised.

"Why is it were taking orders from her?" Sam asked.

"Because she knows the area better," David explained.

* * *

They soon made their way back up to the apartment building and found Ishil and Seiba each holding a sniper rifle and taking out the mercs below the apartment building.

"Any sign of the gunships?" David asked.

"Not yet which is worrying," said Seiba.

"Don't you think we should get out of here now?" Sam asked.

Before anyone of them could answer that question immediately heard the sound of rotors and turned to see three gunships heading towards them.

"They're here!" Ishil yelled.

"Kill them all!" said the merc leader who was in the leading gunship.

Immediately they fired gatling guns directly at them and they immediately hit the deck. Bullets rained down on top of them and they were unrelenting and when they finally did stop David immediately got up and aimed his Reaper Blackstar as one of the gunships.

He pulled the trigger and immediately there was a huge explosion destroyed one of the gunships. The debris from the gunship struck the leading gunship causing it to fly out of control. It was at that point that Sam and Seiba pulled out the rocket launchers and fired at the third gunship.

It tried to avoid getting struck by the rockets, but one of them did strike one of his engines. With the loss of an engineer began to spin out of control and landed on the ground.

"I won't be defeated," said the merc leader who again re-control his gunship.

He then fired missiles directly towards them, but Ishil quickly created a massive biotic shield. The rockets slammed into it and immediately bounced off being deflected back to the gunship. Seconds later the rocket made impact of the gunship and exploded.

"As it is time to make a getaway," said Ishil.

"Agreed," David nodded. He then reached for his comm. "Mordin we're going to need that escape route."

"I'm sending you the NavPoint," said Mordin.

David looked down at his omni-toll and saw that Mordin had sent the NavPoint.

The NavPoint lead them to the roof and when they got there they found the shuttle landing with Helen at the controls. The doors open and Mordin stood there gesturing them to get inside.

"Hurry up!" he yelled.

They could hear footsteps running up the stairs and that it was the mercs hoping to take them out for one last desperate attempt to earn their pay.

David and the others quickly made their way onto the shuttle and they took off just as the mercs appeared on the roof. They began firing their rifles at them, but it was far too late and they soon escaped.

* * *

Once they were back on the Normandy, the immediately had a grief in the conference room with Captain Vega."

"Nice job getting her out of there Lieutenant," said James nodding approvingly.

"Thank you, sir."

James then looked at Ishil. "Nice of you to join our crew."

Ishil smiled. "I'm grateful that that you allowed me to stay."

"I've had a word with your mother and she's agreed to have you stay on to assist us in our hut for Cerberus," said James.

"Why does her mother have the final say?" Sam frowned.

"That's classified," said James. "Only a handful of people know that kind of information and we'd prefer it stayed like that." He then looked back at Ishil. "Did you find anything on Cerberus?"

Ishil nodded. "I've discovered that this new Cerberus is organised and has a leader structure."

"A new Illusive Man?" James asked.

"Actually I think it's an Illusive woman," said Ishil she then held out her omni-tool. "I managed to get this audiophile before I was detected."

They immediately turned to the screen.

"I fear that the Alliances onto us," said a male voice.

"It was to be expected, both Councillor Ryder and Admiral Shepard are not fools," said a female voice. "Although I think Shepard made the mistake of allowing me to live, a mistake he soon going to regret. Carry on with the plan and inform you of any changes."

"That's all I could get," said Ishil deactivating her omni-tool. She then looked at David. "Seems as if this new Illusive Woman as an acquaintance of your father."

"Dad always did like to give people second chances," David sighed.

"I need to inform Councillor Ryder and Admiral Shepard of this development," said James. He then looked at Ishil. "In the meanwhile I have arranged the use of our cargo hold for you."

"There is some equipment I'm going to need, but I can get it for myself," she said.

James nodded. "Dismissed."


	5. Cerberus Outpost

David made his way to the med lab and found a middle-aged in a doctor's uniform. He had black hair with a few greys amongst it, he had a black stubble all around his face and his eyes were green.

He looked at when David entered the lab. "Ah, Lieutenant. I'm Doctor Howard Cartwright, I assume you're here for your checkup?"

"That's right, doc," said David as he sat down on a medical table.

Cartwright then activated his omni-tool and began to scan him, "I heard about that little mission Omega, you are lucky you one shot."

"I admit it was a bit more intense than I imagined," David admitted. "But my father did taught me a few tricks before I was assigned to the Normandy."

"Good thing he did," said Cartwright as he looked through the readings. "I don't you would have survived otherwise."

David looked him. "So what your story, doc?"

Cartwright smiled. "I was on Earth during the Reaper War, patching up resistance fighters and let me tell you there was a whole lot of them."

David looked at him. "What was it like?"

Cartwright looked at him. "It was absolute hell. Everyone was afraid, afraid they won't survive the next day. It wasn't for Admiral Anderson, we all probably would have been killed long before your father returned with a fleet."

"What did you do after the war?" David asked.

"After I helped the injured, I was assigned to the Normandy to replace Doctor Chakwas. She officially retired and with Admiral Shepard back in action the best doctor they could find and here I am."

"What's it like working on the Normandy?"

"The exciting, there's never a dull moment here," said Cartwright. "That was something that Doctor Chakwas promised me when she handed over the reins to me." He then looked at his scans. "Well, Lieutenant it seems as if you're in the peak of health. Just make sure you stay like that."

David smiled as he got to his feet. "Thanks, Doc."

* * *

David then made his way to the Port Cargo Area and found that Ishil had made herself at home. The entire room was filled with computers and terminals, some of which he didn't recognise.

"You sure you didn't leave anything behind?" David asked.

Ishil turned and smiled at him. "No, I left the kitchen sink."

David chuckled. "I see working with the Shadow Broker hasn't changed you?"

Ishil looked at him. "You know full well that my mother is not a control freak. Speaking of which I'm glad that you and Captain haven't all the rest of the crew who my mother is."

David nodded. "How is your mother anyway?"

Ishil smiled. "My Mum, is still working hard. Dad has to carry her to bed every single night."

David knew that Ishil's father was a drell named Feron, he had only seen him a few times and knew that he was one of her agents. In fact he was in charge of gathering information in the Terminus System.

"So when did you start working with your mother?" David asked curiously.

"The moment I finished university about five years ago," she said. "I then began to help her managing all the information she was receiving. Then we got information on Cerberus and I want to go out on the field."

David looked surprised. "I'm shocked that she allowed you to go."

"It was part of bringing, my grandfather told my grandmother that she should allow my mother to make her own choices should become quite the rebel. She took that to heart and then to argue with me when I want to go out on the field, though she keeps on pestering me to see whether I'm all right."

David nodded with sympathy. "Mine's the same and she's a Spectre."

Ishil laughed. "Well was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, see ya," David nodded.

* * *

David went to check on Seiba and could hear that you would having a conversation with someone.

"I'm fine, Dad," said Seiba.

"I know, I'm just getting old and I worry," said Garrus' voice. "I hear that David is Captain Vega's XO."

"That's right," Seiba nodded.

"I remember the two of you playing with the other kids on the Citadel, the two of you were reacting the Reaper War with them," said Garrus.

"I know must have been terrifying for those who lived through it, but as playing the roles of great heroes was inspiring," said Seiba.

"I know, just make sure to keep everyone alive. I can't tell you how many times I saved Shepard's ass when times were tough," said Garrus.

"I seem to remember you telling me that he save your ass multiple times," said Seiba slyly."

"Who's counting?"

Seiba then pulled away from the terminal and then looked at David.

"That you're Dad?" David asked.

"Yep, have just informed him of what has been going on," she said as she sat down. "He wasn't best pleased when he heard that Cerberus was back. He was also less pleased when I told him that the new head honcho seems to have history with Shepard."

"Any idea who did?" David asked.

"My dad doesn't know either," Seiba sighed.

"So what you say when you told him that you were working on the Normandy?" David asked curiously.

"He asked whether anyone had messed up his calibration to the main gun," she laughed. "Dad was always into weapons, my mum had a fit every time she saw me tinkling with one of his toys."

"I don't know much about your mother," said David folding his arms curiously.

Seiba mandibles clicked. "Strange considering it was your dad that put them together."

"What?"

"It was during shoreline during the Reaper War. Both our dads went to this bar and my mum saw my dad. Dad was busy talking about weapons and search, but your dad noticed my mum looking at him and introduced the two of them."

"I had no idea my Dad was such a matchmaker," David chuckled.

"It wasn't the first time, I hear he got an asari and a krogan together. Anyway, dad was terrible at small talk even when your dad was coaching him through the entire thing. Mum, was about to leave at your dad save the day by grabbing a drink and giving it to my dad. They then hit things off after that."

David shook his head. "Your dad sounds quite the ladies man."

Seiba laughed. "Mum kept on telling me that story in order to tease him."

David shook his head. "I should go."

* * *

David then made his way to the Captain's cabin and can have a notice how fancy the place looked. There was a desk overlooking a display which held all different kinds of weapons. It even had a fish tank in the corner.

He found James sitting on the couch going over a datapad. "You called from the, sir."

James looked up. "No need for you to go formal, David."

"All right, you asked to see me Vega," said David.

James smiled. "That's more like it. I've informed your father and Councillor Ryder of this development. The moment you are trying to keep this quiet, the last thing we want is to cause a panic."

David frowned. "Shouldn't the people know that there is a terrorist organisation still in operation?"

James sighed. "You were there during the Reaper War, you weren't there to see the fear Cerberus sparked. They cause confusion amongst our ranks, experimented on humans and aliens alike and worse they were far enemy. After what those who survived the Reaper War had seen, they deserve the peace they've been given."

David nodded an understatement. "I don't like it, but I see your point."

"Tell you the truth I don't like it myself, but it's the Council want to do despite Councillor Ryder's protests."

David then looked around the cabin. "Nice place."

James smiled. "Used to be your father's, before he handed the reins over to me. He then looked at the bed, who was also right in telling me that the bed was a lot harder than it looked."

They soon follow the coordinates that Aria had given them and they send down a probe. The data that was sent back revealed that there was indeed some sort of structure on the planet, despite the fact that it was mostly barren.

* * *

David and his team immediately made their way down to the hangar and were soon flying down towards the outpost on the Kodiak.

"I've got Captain Vega in the line," said Helen.

"Patch him through," said David.

Immediately a holographic image of James appeared in front of them.

"Lieutenant, it looks like the information that Aria's giving you was accurate," he said.

"Any idea what we'll be walking into?" David asked.

"From all the information was gathered certainly an outpost so will be heavily defended. We need you to investigate and as much information as you can."

"We're on it," David nodded.

"Good luck."

"Sir, I'm going to lie low in order to avoid detection," said Helen. "It's going to have to be a quick drop, you'll have to signal me when you're ready to be picked up."

"Understood," David nodded.

* * *

They soon reached the outpost and true to her word Helen flew them low. She dropped them on the landing pad before flying away before the anti-air defences kicked in.

"Move! Move!" David nodded.

Already Cerberus forces met them and soon they began to engage with assault troops. However they took them down hard and fast with biotics and grenades and they soon entered the complex.

"Lieutenant, I detect a console close to you," said EDI on the comm. "You can access it I might very well be able to download the information we need."

David nodded and gave some hand gestures to the others and they all took their positions. They slowly began to extend the stairs towards the control room and then immediately jumped out and began shooting the soldiers in there.

And that's when they encountered a centurion and he was clearly more skilled than the assault troopers. He dropped several smoke grenades that made it almost difficult for them to see him and clearly he had no problems as he began shooting from the smoke.

However, Mordin was unfazed by this tactic and immediately jumped into the smoke and head-butted a centurion. An engineer was preparing to mount a turret when Seiba fired her sniper rifle taking out the turrets before was operational and then Clara appeared behind him, deactivating her cloak, and slammed a powerful biotic fist right into him.

David and Sam immediately moved towards the console with Ishil covering them with her biotics. They soon reached the console and David began to access it with his omni-tool.

"I'm in," he said.

"You think if you moment to download the information," said EDI.

"Lieutenant, I'm hearing quite a lot of chatter over their frequency," said Helen. "There's a whole soon making their way towards you and I've got fighters on my tail."

"Don't take unnecessary risks," said David.

"Not planning to."

"We've got incoming," said Sam.

David looked up from the console and saw assault troops making their way towards them and they being flanked by guardian. They immediately began shooting directly at them, but the guardians shields were protecting them as they advanced and began shooting at them.

David then looked at Clara and Ishil. "Clara! Ishil! Get rid of their shields!"

The two biotics noted immediately raised their hands and with one good poorly managed to pull the shield out of the guardians hand leaving them quite vulnerable. That's when the rest of them began shooting everything they had at them.

"I've downloaded the data," said EDI.

"Helen you here that?" said David.

"Loud and clear, I just have to lose these fighters before I can take you up. I'll meeting you at this NavPoint," said Helen.

David and looked at the others. "Let's move!"

* * *

They immediately began to make their way back to the landing pad with Cerberus troopers still shooting at them. They kept on shooting their way through the Cerberus troopers until they finally reached the landing pad, but sadly they had a holdout just a little longer until Helen showed up with the Kodiak.

They immediately took positions across the landing pad just Cerberus troops being led by centurion guardians began to advance their way towards them. David fired an incinerator which blocked their path and Sam tossed a grenade directly at their feet.

There was an explosion that took out a guardian and Seiba took full advantage of that opening using her sniper rifle to take out the leaders. Mordin immediately jumped into the thick of the battle tossing soldiers around as if they were rag dolls while David and Sam gave him covering fire.

Clara and Ishil were making great use of their biotics causing havoc amongst the troops with singularities and warps. Clearly the outpost had been ill prepared for small strike team, but they were slowly reorganising and pushing their advantage with their numbers. It became so bad that Mordin had to retreat back to them.

David immediately reach for his comm. "Helen, we can't last much longer."

"I'm on my way," said Helen.

Then they saw the Kodiak approaching them making for the landing pad.

"Our rides here," said David to the others. "Move! Move!"

They immediately climbed onto the shuttle as quickly as they could while ballets threw through the air. The moment the last of them were on board Helen quickly closed the doors and took off leaving the outpost behind.

* * *

Once back the Normandy, James had summoned David to the briefing room.

"Nice work on the outpost," said James proudly.

"Has EDI discovered anything useful?" David asked.

"It's heavily encrypted, even for her," said James gravely. "However, this certainly proves that Cerberus is a threat and with any luck we might get Parliament to listen to us."

"Let's hope," said David.

"Dismissed," said James.


	6. A Quarian and a Geth

David went to check on Clara, who was already in a conversation with someone on her omni-tool. It only took a few moments to realise that she was talking to her mother, Director Lawson.

"Thank you for sending me the information," said Miranda. "You keep your eyes and ears open for anything else that unusual."

"Yes, Director," Clara nodded and deactivated her omni-tool.

"Was that your mum?" David asked.

"Yeah, I just transmitted everything we have Cerberus," she said sitting down on the couch. "She has no information on this Illusive Woman, but thanks to the information Ishil were finally getting some well needed answers."

"What do you think of Ishil?" David asked curiously.

"I think that she is an excellent information broker and her biotics are very impressive," said Clara. "It seems she got all her talent from her mother, I respect that."

David looked at her curiously. "You haven't mentioned much about your mother, even less about your father."

"That's because I never knew my father," Clara admitted. "I understand he was the Alliance representative of Midgard. Naturally he and my mum were close together and something sparked, but then there was a raid on one of our cells and he was amongst one of the deceased."

"Who attacked?"

"We don't know," Clara sighed. "Even the Shadow Broker had no idea who they were, even well over after two decades."

"And your mum?"

"Mum was very well into her work so I was mostly raised by my aunt," Clara admitted. "She visited me whenever she could and then I started my Alliance train. My skill set automatically put me in Midgard and here we are."

David looked at her curiously. "I do know a bit more about Midgard?"

"Would you want to know?"

"Is there any sort of ranking system?"

"Our skills determine our rank, we started mere agents working under someone. And then if we prove that were capable we rise up certain levels 1 to 5. I'm currently level 2, meaning that my access is pretty high, though I don't know anything beyond what my mother knows along with her inner circle."

"What's do they say about relationships?" David asked curiously.

Clara eyed him carefully. "They're not as restrained as your Alliance rules, if that's what you're asking. Though I haven't been in a relationship myself, I guess I just haven't found the right person."

"That's right person might be closer than you think," David smiled.

Clara looked at him. "Maybe, I guess I just have to wait and see."

* * *

David then made his way to the engineering and immediately made his way over to the chief engineer. The engineer was in his 30s and saluted upon seeing David.

"Lieutenant, I was wondering when you would show to my workshop," he said.

"And you are?" David asked.

"I'm Engineer Harry Hall, chief engineer the Normandy," he nodded.

David looked at the drive core which was quite impressive. "I've never really seen a drive core this big, in a ship this small?"

Hall nodded. "Aye, she's a beaut. I'm still amazed myself how Cerberus managed to get this in here."

David frowned. "Cerberus?"

Hall looked at him. "Ah, I guess you don't know. While the original Normandy was designed by both the Alliance and Turian Hierarchy, it was destroyed when it came across a Collector ship. Cerberus then used the designs and made vast improvements to it, like installing EDI for instance."

"Cerberus may have gave me life, but it was Jeff that freed me and Admiral Shepard was the one who made me feel as if I was alive," said EDI.

"Good thing too," Hall nodded. He then guided David to the drive core. "I told you a few of the former engineers of the Normandy before they were reassigned to the David Anderson. They really improve the Normandy considerably since Shepard handed it back to the Alliance 30 years ago and we put those advancements into other vessels."

"I hear the ship as a stealth drive," said David curiously.

"Yep, this ship is able to hide from scanners the moment it drops out of FTL, what caused the Reapers a lot of grief during the war. Of course we can't keep it in stealth mode for quite some time otherwise the heat buildup wouldn't evaporate everyone. Thankfully thanks to the improvements our engineers have made we can now keep the Normandy in stealth mode for about a week."

"A whole week?" David asked.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself," Hall nodded. "Despite being 30 years old the Normandy is the most advanced ship in the fleet. Of course, there's not much more improvements we can make on her and soon on investment data outshine her."

"What's going to happen to her after that?" David asked.

"I imagine she would be put into a museum, not a bad way to go," Hall admitted. "Though I am still worried about EDI, wow she is separate from the Normandy itself she is still technically part of the ship."

"You don't need to worry about me Engineer Hall," said EDI. "I have already made arrangements for when that happens."

"Okay," said Hall holding his hand out and surrender. "I'll start worrying about you."

"Where did you train?" David asked.

"The Academy same as you, I was one of the best engineers in my class," Hall nodded proudly. "They even considered me for joining Midgard, but I turned down the offer. Don't get me wrong working on top-secret project is exciting, but I love the feel of the ship and keeping our operational."

"I should go," said David.

* * *

Shepard made his way down to the hangar and approached Mordin who was looking a bit steamed.

"So Cerberus is back in town," he grunted. "Those bastards nearly destroyed my people."

"How did they do that?" David frowned.

"During the Reaper War, they tried to kill my mother in order to prevent a treaty alliance between my people and the turians. When that didn't work they try to bombard us with a Cerberus shuttle and nearly caused a war between my people and the turians, had and then for your old man we would have been fighting each other instead of the Reapers."

"I understand why you hate Cerberus more than anyone here," said David folding his arms.

"Everyone has a reason to hate Cerberus," Mordin grumbled. "If it weren't for them the Allied forces would have activated the Crucible far sooner and with far less casualties."

"I should go," said David.

"See you around," said Mordin.

* * *

David then made his way to the CIC deck and that when a young girl about his age approached him. She had beautiful long blonde hair and judging from her uniform he could tell that she was a specialist.

"Lieutenant," she said. "I'm Specialist Katie Forest."

"Nice to meet you Specialist Forest," David nodded.

Forest nodded. "It's nice to meet you too, sir."

"What do you do?" David asked.

"Oh, I basically monitor incoming traffic and analyse any data that comes in," she explained. "Suffice it to say EDI has been of great help to me."

"It's true David," said EDI's voice. "This Specialist Forest has been instrumental in cracking highly encrypted data. We discovered several possible Cerberus targets thanks to her."

"Thanks, EDI," said Forest blushing slightly.

"Where did you train?" David asked curiously.

"Oh, I was trained at Grissom Academy," she said. "I did have some very sophisticated technology that helps the Alliance. And then to the brief time at Alliance R&D, until I was reassigned to the Normandy. I was trained under Specialist Traynor, before she was reassigned to the David Anderson."

"A lot of people have been reassigned to the David Anderson," David noted.

"It is a very advanced dreadnought, sir," said Forest. "It uses the most advanced technologies, including technology that we based upon the rachni. Thanks to the studies we've done on the rachni we've discovered how to send long-range communications without the need of QEC."

"I've heard rumours," said David.

"That's not the only thing we've developed, but I won't bore you with the details," said Forest. "Anyway inform you if I find anything that may link to Cerberus. I want to take those bastards down."

"Any particular reason why?" he asked.

Forest looked at him. "I'm sorry, sir. It's just too painful."

"Enough said," said David understandably. "Well, I should go."

* * *

David was about to make his way to his quarters when he heard Captain Vega's voice over the intercom.

"Lieutenant David, I need you and your team at the war room immediately," said James' voice.

David wondered what this was about and quickly made his way towards the war room. Once there he found that the others had arrived and James was looking quite bleak.

"What's the matter, sir?" David asked.

"I just received a message from Ambassador Tali'Zorah," said James.

David looked up. "Aunty Tali contacted you?"

Sam smirked. "Aunty Tali?"

David narrowed his eyes. "She's my godmother."

"What did the message say?" Clara asked quickly.

"There appears to be some issues on Rannoch between the geth and quarians," James answered.

"But aren't they allies?" Ishil asked.

"They are which is why she contacted me," James sighed. "Not many of you know this but Admiral Xen wasn't particularly happy that the geth had free will, she still consider them their property. She was a brilliant scientist, but eventually she was kicked out of the Admiralty Board because of her experiments."

"What kind of experiments?" Seiba asked.

"Experiment that would bring the geth back to their basic programming," said James.

"I didn't think that was possible," said Clara. "The Reaper upgrades that the geth received during the Reaper War made them virtually for them to be hacked. It made them smarter given their own personalities, made them fully independent."

"Which has been much debate between allowing AI civilian rights within the galaxy," James added. "The Council is very close to passing the law that allows AI to be treated like citizens, like any other species. Tali has been working diligently to get this law passed."

"And you think that someone is going to prevent this law from passing," Ishil assumed.

"Exactly," said James. "Show me just on the Citadel within Counsellor Ryder's office in order to give us further details."

"So we don't end up starting a war," said David.

* * *

They soon made their way back to the Citadel and once they dance they made their way to the elevator to the embassies. They made their way into Counsellor Ryder's office and found that he wasn't alone.

Standing there was a quarian with a hood over her head, she turned and David recognised that to be Tali. He remembered his parents telling him that the quarians have enforced aware environmental suitable 300 years ever since their exile from the planet. After the Reaper War the geth them rebuild and even assisted them in kickstarting the immune system allowing them to no longer be restrained in their suits.

Quarians were considered to be quite attractive, even more than asari and David could see why. They resembled humans in appearance, but their eyes were bright yellow. They had purplish skin which glistened in the daylight, the cranial was extended slightly as a protective shell in an elegant way. Their ears were lower than human ears and they had raven black hair.

She wasn't alone as also there was a Geth Prime. They were extremely colossal with red armour and it was almost impossible to tell what they were thinking due to the fact they had no face instead of a lightbulb.

"Ah, they're here," said Ryder.

Tali smiled at David and couldn't help but hug him. "David it's good to see you again."

"You too, Aunty Tali," said David awkwardly.

"I wasn't expecting a geth prime," said James.

"I am Providence," said the geth.

"He's the geth representative for the Conclave," Tali explained.

"I thought the Conclave members were all captains on your ships," Clara frowned.

"That was the old government," said Tali. "Ever since we regained our home world and a few of our colonies we needed a new form of government. The Conclave isn't just filled with our captains, but also ambassadors from our colonies. Also for proper coexistence with the geth it was decided that they should have a representative amongst government."

"It gives us an enlightenment on how the creators govern and insight on other organic institutes," Providence explained.

"And this matter does involve the geth," said Ryder.

"There are some quarian separatists there was nothing more than destruction of the geth," said Tali.

"I thought the separatists wanted to regain control of the geth?" David frowned.

"That was their intention 20 years ago, but new leadership means new direction," said Tali.

"This new fraction believes that we affect the creators and all other organic life," Providence explained. "Of course the geth do not wish the destruction of organic life, that is what the Heretics wanted and we are nothing like them."

"We understand that Providence, but that doesn't change the views on how others may think of you," said Ryder. "If you haven't joined forces in the Allied Forces during the Reaper War, then we might have turned our focus upon you just after the war."

James then turned to Tali. "Any idea how to find them?"

Tali nodded. "We've been investigating the separatists and we got an undercover agent among them."

"Who is this undercover agent?" Ishil asked.

"My son," said Tali.

David looked up. "Nato?

Tali nodded. "He's managed to transmit the location of their meeting place."

"Can't you go there and deal with it yourself?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I would want nothing more, but I need the permission of the Conclave and that could take time," Tali explained.

"Not to mention we do not know whether the separatists have inside help within the Conclave," Providence added. "There were many who weren't too pleased about me joining the conclave as a representative of the Geth Consensus."

"Which is why we're having you guys investigate," said Ryder. "We need to know whether these separatists are immediate threat, and the moment were basically asking you to assess the situation."

"You don't want us to shoot them," said Mordin looking slightly disappointed.

"We have got no idea what you'll be walking into," Tali admitted. "Though the last transmission I got from Nato suggests that they were a planning something big."

"We'll sort it out," James assured.

Tali then looked at James. "James, I would appreciate it if you got my son out of there. He missed his last check-in, I fear they might have discovered his identity."

"We'll find," James assured. He then urged the others. "I suggest you do what you have to do on Citadel before we leave."

* * *

David made his way over to C-Sec headquarters and then he was immediately approached by Executor Bailey. Bailey had promoted after the Reaper War and was now in charge of C-Sec, though he preferred to be on the streets.

"Lieutenant Shepard, what brings you here?" Bailey asked.

"I'm just waiting for a friend," he said.

"Ah, Seiba, she's just filing a report and will be out soon," Bailey assured.

David looked at him seriously. "What do you think about Cerberus' comeback?"

"Very troubling," said Bailey. "They nearly took over the Citadel during that war, luckily your father appeared when he did. I him a lot."

"He saved your life?" David asked.

"Better thanks to his actions my son and daughter are still alive, though my ex-wife did make," said Bailey solemnly.

"I'm sorry," said David.

Bailey shrugged. "I was afraid that I would never see any of them again."

It was that point that Seiba made her way down the steps. She immediately saluted when she saw Bailey. "Sir."

"I'll leave you two alone," said Bailey and walked off.

Seiba looked at David. "He saved a lot of people with Councillor Ryder when the Citadel had been taken over by the Reapers. They cause a distraction with the resistance fighters have allowed your father to open the Citadel arms."

David nodded. "I know." He then looked at her curiously. "So what you say to your superiors?"

"Told them that Cerberus is back in action and they should keep an eye out," said Seiba. "Cerberus had planted agents in C-Sec during the Citadel Coup attempt. You humans have gained a lot of station within C-Sec and the rise of a pro-human terrorist organisation, with immeasurable resources, is quite worrying."

David nodded. "Let's just hope that there's some good ones mixed with the bad."

Seiba smiled as she leaned over a terrace looking down on the wards. "It was chaos here after the war. Trying to start a normal life here was almost impossible, but you know they're better than anyone."

David nodded. "It wasn't easy growing up here. Large chunks of the station was still damaged and it is not like be finishing anytime soon."

"Yeah, the Citadel looks bad now that if it wasn't for the Keepers fixing the station would be far worse."

"I just hope that we can see it in its glory someday."

"Me too."

* * *

David then made his way to the krogan embassy knowing that Mordin was there. He entered into the krogan ambassador's office and found Mordin talking to a female krogan, who was wearing shaman clothing.

"I'm telling you that it was a near thing," said Mordin.

"I understand that, Mordin, but remember to keep your anger in check I don't want to lose you," said the ambassador. She then looked up and saw David. "Ah, it seems we have a guest."

Mordin turned and smiled. "David."

"Mordin," David acknowledged. "If you want I could leave?"

"No, it's fine," said the ambassador as she got to her feet. "I need to head to the Council room anyway. With politics there's never any rest."

David stepped away to allow her to pass and then looked at Mordin. "Sounds as if she's got her claws field."

"My mother is doing all she can to give us krogan a voice, but it's not easy," said Mordin.

David looked up. "That was your mother?"

Mordin nodded. "Urdnot Bakara, a voice of reason if ever there was one. It was thanks to her that my people finding united and formed the Krogan Federation. It took a long time we finally got an embassy, the process was quick and thanks to your people and the turians."

"I heard the talks were done on Earth," said David folding his arms.

"Made sense the Citadel was in ruins they can hold council meetings there until it was repaired," Mordin shrugged. "Was considered neutral territory, as your people never took part in the Krogan Rebellions."

"The Reaper War brought the gas even closer together than politics ever could," David sighed.

Mordin grunted. "It helps that there is a common enemy in war and it breaks an unbreakable bond of trust between people."

"Not always," said David folding his arms. "After World War II, my people are still divided and rising tensions almost caused a nuclear war."

"In the job he would good job about not nuking themselves," Mordin grunted. "Still I'll do whatever it takes to protect my people."

David nodded, because he could sympathise.

* * *

David then met up with Ishil at a cafe and she was looking over a datapad while she drank a cup of tea.

"Working on shore leave?" said David sitting opposite her.

"I'm an information broker, we don't have days off," she said.

"You know you're acting just like your mother," David pointed out. "Dad said that she was a bit of a workaholic as well, especially during the war."

Ishil chuckled slightly. "I know, I know. However the success of defeating Cerberus information and I need to gather as much as I can. The fact that were able to keep such important information from my mother was quite impressive and worrying."

"You think that they might know her methods," David assumed.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," said Ishil looking up from her datapad. "Don't forget it wasn't just the crew of the Normandy venue my mother's identity, the Illusive Man also knew the identity and it's possible that he told others."

"You think that this new Illusive Woman worked closely with him."

Ishil shook her head. "I don't know to be perfectly honest. Let's not forget that many Cerberus operatives left the Illusive Man service before the Reapers invaded."

"Like Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor," said David.

"Amongst others and some of them believed in Cerberus' pro-human belief," Ishil sighed.

"Well, that's enough about work," said David pushing her datepad down. "You're on shore leave and that means you have to enjoy yourself."

Ishil smirked. "And need I remind you that I don't have to follow your orders, when we're not on a mission."

"I suppose that depends on your definition of a mission," David shrugged.

Ishil shook her head. "Okay, okay, I'll take some downtime."

"Good, then my mission is accomplished," said David.

Ishil laughed as she shook her head.


	7. The Quarian Separatist

"So, we're going to rescue, Tali's kid?" said Joker.

David was back on the Normandy and they were making their way towards Rannoch as quickly as they could. He was currently in the cockpit talking to Joker about the mission.

"It's a bit more than that," said David. "Apparently were going to stop a group of quarian separatists that wish to destroy the geth."

EDI turned around to look at them. "How do they think they can accomplish that? The quarians failed to accomplish this 300 years ago and now the geth have the Reaper upgrades."

"I don't know," David shrugged. "However, it has Aunty Tali and Councillor Ryder worried."

"If Tali is worried then this is bad," said Joker.

* * *

They soon reached Rannoch and immediately access the stealth drive. Rannoch was currently patrolled by mixed forces of quarian and geth ships forming a blockade that would rival the turians.

James had summoned David team to their warm room and discuss their plans.

"This will be a simple infiltration team, get in and get out fast with as much data about their plan as you can find," said James. "Thanks to our inside source we know that the located in an old geth server complex."

"How do the geth not realise that that there?" said Sam.

"Because it's been since long abandoned," James explained. "The geth don't really need a planet to call home, and they prefer to use space stations and asteroids as the home away from home. It makes sense considering that they do not need to breathe as search there is very little geth on the planet and most of them are within the capital of Normandy."

"They call their capital city Normandy?" Seiba blinked.

"To acknowledge the contribution that Admiral Shepard had end their war," James explained.

Clara looked at the war table and viewed the basis schematics intently. "Do we know how many forces we might encounter?"

"Roughly about a hundred," said James.

"Let's not forget we need to find Nato in that mess," David added.

"If his cover has been blown he'll try make contact with you," said James. "However, your priority is to acquire as much data as you can."

"Is that in order?" David asked.

James didn't answer that question.

"We best had downed the hangar," said Clara.

* * *

Since their mission required a great deal of stealth Mordin had to stay behind and so not to make him feel left out Sam chose to stay behind as well. Soon they were in the Kodiak and Helen was flying them down towards the drop zone.

"Get as close as you can to the geth server room," said David.

"You've got it Lieutenant," Helen nodded.

"What do we do about Nato?" Seiba asked.

"We just have to keep an eye open for him," said David.

"Let's hope his cover has not been blown," said Clara.

"I still don't see how they plan to destroy all the geth in the galaxy," said Ishil.

"Hopefully Nato can enlighten us on that," said David.

"We're approaching the drop zone," Helen informed them.

* * *

Soon the Kodiak landed just outside a facility and the moment they got out the started to make their way towards it.

"Should we try and contact our inside man?" Seiba asked.

"Too dangerous, besides I have a feeling he's going to contact us," said David.

"What's the point of entry? The ventilation system?" Clara asked.

"Sadly no," said David. "You're forgetting that this used to be a geth facility, they've got no need for ventilation. However, there is a side entrance and Tali gave us the access codes."

"Chances are its guarded on the other side," said Ishil.

"Then we have to make this quick."

They quickly made their way towards the side entrance and David immediately uploaded the access code. The moment the door opened they saw two quarian guards standing either side of it. Before they had a chance to signal anyone they were immediately shot by Clara and Seiba.

"We're in," said David.

"David, I'm receiving a transmission from inside the facility," said EDI over the comm.

"Pack it through," said David.

"This is Nato'Zorah nar Rannoch," said a quarian voice over the comm. "I received your signal."

"What signal?" Clara frowned.

"I uploaded a secret signal within the access codes to alert me if there was ever infiltration team arriving," Nato explained.

"Nato, it's good to hear your voice," said David began moving through the facility.

"David? My mother sent you?" said Nato surprised.

"We can discuss this later, right now we have some quarian separatists to stop," said David.

"Agreed, there indeed planning mass genocide not only to the geth, but all AI in the galaxy," said Nato.

"How are they going to do that?" said David stunned.

"By unleashing the Crucible," said Nato.

"They're planning to do what?" David stunned.

"How are they going to do that?" Clara stared. "First of the Crucible is gigantic someone going to notice it, second going to be the Catalyst which is the Citadel which is being patrolled by a large fleet and thirdly it was only designed to attack Reapers."

"Not entirely," said Nato. "It was only thanks to the Reaper signal that Admiral Shepard retrieved from Sanctuary on Horizon prevented the Crucible from destroying other synthetic lifeforms apart from the Reapers."

"So that have a plan to destroy the geth in one shot," said Seiba.

"But that still beats the problem of the gigantic Crucible and accessing the Citadel," Clara pointed out.

"Actually they don't need the Citadel," said Nato. "They managed to acquire Reaper technology which are using to interface with their own Crucible and have isolated the signal and allows them to access the Mass Relays network."

"No way can they do all that on their own," said Clara.

"I believe that working with a silent partner, but I have no idea that it," said Nato. "However when I can to you this is that their own Crucible is not located here, I've got no idea whether it is."

"We need to download as much data about their plans as possible," said David.

"I'm sending you the NavPoint to a computer terminal," said Nato.

"Thanks," said David as he looked at his omni-tool. He then looked at the others. "Let's move."

* * *

They began fighting their way through the facility counselling more quarian separatists as they went.

"My brothers and sisters, we appear to have intruders in our facility," said a female voice. "They no doubt wish to stop us from purifying the galaxy by ridding synthetics from existence. Kill them all and show them how strong our resolve is."

"Who was that?" said Seiba.

"Her name is Shalo'Carrel vas Vimorn," said Nato. "She's the woman in charge of this facility and as you can tell she's very devoted to the cause."

"Can't wait to meet," said David.

They soon reached the NavPoint which was a control room and after killing a few engineers the immediately made their way to the console.

"I'm receiving the data," said EDI.

"David, it's Nato," said Nato over the comm and they could hear the sound of gunfire.

"Nato what's going on?" David asked.

"I'm afraid I've been compromised, they know I'm working for you," said Nato.

"Hang on were on our way," said David then looked at the others gesturing to them to move.

"I don't think you'll get here in time."

"Let us worry about that."

* * *

They then quickly rushed towards Nato's location and was soon met with hostile forces.

"My brothers and sisters, it seems as if we have been betrayed from within," said Carrel voice yelled through the loudspeakers. "Bring the traitor to me and kill his associates, I will not allow anyone to stop our righteous cause."

"She sounds like a fanatic," said Clara.

"All terrorists do," said David. "We need to reach Nato before she does or else."

The quarian then began sending some more heavily armoured personnel in order to stop the progress. The annoying thing about quarian armour was that it was designed to be tough to crack, but if you round has managed to kill the armoured quarian that was blocking their path.

The engineer then began sending drones towards them and they had to shoot them down before dealing with the engineers themselves. David could tell that even if they were frenetic they were heavily organised and certainly knew what they were doing, someone had caught them well.

"We need to keep pushing through!" David yelled.

"On it," said Ishil.

She then immediately unleashed a singularity which immediately caught the quarian separatists and then had David and Seiba shot them down with their rifles. They then turned round the corner where Nato was supposed to be located but found the entire place is empty except for a few bodies of dead quarians.

"We we're too late," Clara cursed.

"David, I'm still detecting Nato's life signature," said EDI on the comms. "Unfortunately it seems as if he's been captured."

"Then we need to find this Carrel woman," David concluded.

"She would be most likely within the central area of the complex. Sending you the now point now."

"Move! Move!" David ordered.

Making their way to the centre of the complex was easier said than done as more quarians appeared out of nowhere to block their path.

"Is it me or are they far more organised than Ambassador Zorah let on," said Seiba as he began picking up the leaders with a sniper rifle.

"Giving someone in the quarian government is equipping them?" Clara asked.

"Something tells me it's more than that," said David gravely as he pulled out his pistol and shot a sniper in between the eyes. "Let's not forget that they shifted their focus on controlling the geth to destroying them. That sort of thing doesn't happen overnight."

"Maybe Nato has some more answers," Ishil offered.

"Only one way to find out."

They finally reached the door that would lead them to the central conflict of the facility, but it was encoded. David then began to bypass the security allowing the doors open and they soon entered.

They soon found themselves in what looked like a storage area, but there were pods attached to the walls. It only took David a few moments to realise that they were geth service pods, the same one that his father used in order to wipe out a squadron of geth fighters and recruited a few geth primes.

"This place matches the description that Dad gave me," said David looking at the pods. "He used a part similar to this to integrate into the geth consensus with the geth Legion."

"I've read that file," said Clara. "It allowed your dad to wipe out an entire squadron of geth fighters and allowed Legion to recruit geth primes."

"You think they're trying to do the same thing," said Seiba looking at them.

"Indeed we are," said a voice.

They looked up and saw on the balcony was a female quarian, she looked about 30 years old. She looked at narrowing her eyes as she folded her arms acting as if she was in complete control. David immediately knew that this was Carrel and judging from the way she looked she was not going to let them go free.

"So you're the intruders," she said looking at them. Her eyes then fixated on David and spat. "And your Admiral Shepard's son?"

"Judging from your tone I take it that you're not a fan," David assumed.

"He is a traitor to the quarians," she growled.

Seiba raised an eye. "Correct me, if I'm wrong but didn't Admiral Shepard help you regain your home world?"

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth. "But he also allowed the geth to live after everything they had done to us."

"Because they were never the enemy," said David firmly. "My Dad knew that they wouldn't attack the quarians."

"They kicked us from our home 300 years ago!"

"After your people try to kill them!"

"They attacked the Citadel?"

"That was a rogue faction just like you are."

"They like themselves with the Reapers!"

"Because you forced them to after inflicting them with unprovoked attack."

"Enough," said Carrel she roared. "You weren't there! I was just a child when I lost my parents to the geth. They attacked our ship and explosion took my parents! I will have my revenge with the geth I'll start by killing traitor!"

Then the two guards dragged a young quarrian male next to her. David recognised him as Nato and judging from the wounds he then beaten up pretty bad.

"Nato!" David cried.

Nato gave him a weak smile. "Hi, David."

"It's fitting that I get the opportunity to wipe out the children of two traitors," said Carrel as he aimed a pistol at the back of Nato's head.

David looked at Clara giving her some high movements. With them he pointed towards the table that was opposite Carrel and her guards. Thankfully Clara knew what he was getting at and nodded.

David then stepped forward. "The geth never wanted to wipe out an organic life, they were under the control the Reapers and their gone. Kill the geth and other synthetic species will get you nothing."

"It will bring peace," Carrel spat. "Synthetic always rebelled against their masters. The Reapers did that the Leviathans millions of years ago, the geth did it to us and who knows how many other synthetic species betray their masters in the other cycles."

"Now we have a chance of peace between organic and synthetics," David pointed out. "The chances of more synthetics appearing are astronomical, we have to prove that peace is possible to between our two people."

"No!" Carrel yelled. "I will not let you or anyone else doom us to extinction! I'll kill this traitor here and then I'll kill you!"

"Clara now!" David yelled.

Clara had been using her biotics to lift the table behind Carrel while all their attention was focused on David. There was one good push she bought the table to collide into her and her guards, Nato dusted in time to avoid getting his head smashed in.

Carrel and her guards were knocked off the balcony and landed on the ground. Carrel picked herself up, but her guards have been killed by the impact, she glared at them as he pulled out a shotgun.

"Kill them all!" she screamed.

Immediately appearing from all sides were more quarian separatists and they started shooting directly at them. Thankfully David and the others were able to get behind cover just in time and soon began to return fire.

"So much for not engaging the enemy," said Seiba.

"These operations never go as planned," said David.

"Would be nice if we had an escape plan though," Clara pointed out.

"And there are the only one I think of it shooting through the enemy and reaching the door," said David.

"What about Nato?" Ishil asked.

"Looks like he's doing okay," said David looking from the cover.

Nato had managed to jump down off the balcony and had managed to acquire a shotgun from a dead quarian.

"Given covering fire!" David ordered.

They immediately unleashed a barrage of bullets as Nato rushed towards them firing his shotgun and anyone close to him. Carrel looked outraged and was aiming her pistol directly at Nato, but a direct shot from Seiba's sniper rifle took her out for she had a chance to pull the trigger.

"Let's get out of here," said Nato.

"Everyone move! Move!" David ordered.

* * *

They immediately began to run down the corridor as quickly as they could with bullets flying over their heads.

"Helen we're going to need a pick up," said David reaching for his comm.

"And making my way to you now sending you the NavPoint," said Helen over the comm.

The quarian separatists were still shooting at them as they ran down the corridor, but soon they reached the landing zone and saw heaven flying down towards them.

"Go! Go!" David yelled.

One by one they immediately began to board the Kodiak while they were still being shot at. The moment they were all in heaven close the doors and immediately took off leaving behind a few angry quraian insurgents behind.

Nato sat down wiping the sweat off his brow. "Thanks for coming."

"What are friends for?" David shrugged.

* * *

Once they were back on the Normandy, David and Nato where in the communications room with Captain Vega alongside. They were immediately having a conversation with both Tali and Councillor Ryder.

"So what you're saying is that we should not take this threat lightly," said Ryder.

"Yes, Councillor," said Nato nodding. "All I know is racing to have a silent partner, who could be a have no idea. However, when I heard for most of the older recruits was that they were struggling to get resources."

Tali looked troubled by this information. "They must be the one to convince them to change the direction from controlling to destroying."

"That's a sudden change of direction," said David folding his arms. "In this silent partner sounds pretty powerful and what I could tell they were very organised and well equipped."

James nodded. "Whatever the case is we got some valuable information and EDI is decrypting it as we speak I've already sent a copy to you."

Tali nodded. "I appreciate the help."

Nato then stepped forward. "Mum if it's all right with you I would like to stay on board the Normandy for my pilgrimage."

Tali smiled at her son and nodded. "You couldn't have chosen a finer ship to join."

James smiled at Nato. "Welcome to the Normandy kiddo."

"Thank you, sir," said Nato saluting.

"Keep us informed of any changes that might crop up," said Ryder.

"Will do," James nodded.

With that they left the communication room and the holograms of both Ryder and Tali disappeared.


	8. Mercury Station

David made his way down to the engineering level and found that Nato had already made his home there. He was currently assisting Hall with configuration and he was asking questions to him left and right.

"My Mum wasn't kidding when she said that the Normandy was a one-of-a-kind ship," said Nato.

Hall noted. "I felt the same the first time I saw it. We made last improvement since your mum left, though are reaching the point that we can't make any more improvements."

"Yeah, I see that," Nato frowned at the readings on his console. "Mum said this ship was made by Cerberus?"

"The original Normandy was designed by both humans and turians, but it was destroyed during the Collector attack," Hall explained. "If it hadn't been for Admiral Shepard, we probably wouldn't have made it. After he went MIA, Cerberus designed this ship with blueprints they secured from the original Normandy made vast improvements."

Nato looked at him. "Do I hear a bit of resentment in your voice?"

Hall nodded. "I'm just annoyed that a terrorist organisation was able to make such an advanced ship. We're lucky that Admiral Shepard handed the ship back to the Alliance when he turned himself in."

David then made his way over to Hall and he immediately looked at what he was doing.

"Lieutenant, here to check on our newest engineer?" he asked.

David nodded. "How is he turning out?"

"He certainly inherited his mother's skill," Hall acknowledged looking at Nato. "I think he knows more about the Normandy than I do. My predecessor told me that we be extremely lucky to get a quarian on board and he wasn't wrong."

"I should go."

* * *

David then made his way over to Nato, who looked up from his console.

"David, I was wondering when I would see you," he said.

"I take it that you went to see Cartwright?" David assumed.

Nato nodded. "I have to say was quite impressed with his knowledge of quarian physiology. Now I probably would have died long before I'd reached your ship, if our immune system was still quite weak."

David nodded remembering that quarian had weakened immune systems. "Yeah, I heard that he had to wear environmental suits 24/7."

Nato nodded. "Yeah, even before exile we didn't have the best immune system. Spending 300 years on a sterilised ship pretty much weakened only resistant to the point where we would die from a simple viral infection."

"How did your immune system get a jumpstart?" David asked curiously.

"Actually that's thanks to the geth," said Nato. "After the Battle of Rannoch, geth entered into the suits of volunteers to jumpstart our immune system. It took a few years but eventually more and more of my people were able to survive without our suits."

"I'm still amazed that some of your people want to destroy the geth after that," said David looking surprised.

"I know," Nato nodded sadly. "What these separatists don't see was that we were the cause of our own exile. Many of my ancestors actually fought against the shutdown of the geth, because they considered them living beings but we were just simply afraid of what we don't understand."

David nodded. "My grandmother said that when she was a girl people were quite scared of the Mass Relays and what was behind."

"Yes but the key difference is that your people were exploring unknown territory in space, which in itself was exciting, my people accidentally created a sentience species."

David shrugged. "I suppose when you put it like that it's a bit more overwhelming." He then gave him a curious look. "So how does your people maintain the peace with the geth?"

"We stay in constant communication with them relaying the updates and speak for them in Citadel Council," Nato explained. "The truth is it was very hard to form this alliance after the war. The geth graciously assisted us in building housing structures and help jumpstart our immune system, but then they never asked for anything in return. The truth is we couldn't supply them with same necessities as they don't really colonise planets."

"So how did you come up with the arrangement?" Shepard asked.

"Actually it was all thanks to Senator Koris doing," said Nato. "After the war he was a key figure in order to negotiate terms with the geth. He started by asking what they wanted and the thing they wanted most was to understand organics because they were still trying to understand what it meant to be an individual.

"He managed to convince enough people to allow a few geth to remain on Rannoch after the war and allow them to integrate with our people. The geth didn't need many platforms on the planet as they are just mostly programs that formed the consciousness which allows them to share information freely. Also when we managed to get our embassy back we started to pursue rights to synthetics and we had a strong ally in Councillor Ryder."

David nodded as he listened. "Thankfully the geth are very understanding with these quarian separatists."

"Actually they were the ones who predicted that this might happen," said Nato. "They understood that as individuals we all have our explicit opinions and that we would not follow the collective group willingly. Admiral Xen and it kept on her research on trying to subjugate the geth and because of this she arrested."

"What about Admiral Gerrel?" David asked. "According to my dad he was very strong-willed about destroying the geth."

"He's still an Admiral and is now in charge of our entire fleet," said Nato. "He didn't like that we have to work with the geth, but his main concern was to recapture our homeworld so he's living with the fact that he has to work with the geth."

"And Admiral Raan?" David asked.

"Oh, and she became Chancellor by a popular vote," said Nato.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't get the vote?" David frowned.

Nato smiled. "She preferred the ambassador role and was happy to work with the other species so she was made the ambassador on the Citadel Council. She has certainly become a strong voice amongst our people."

"What about you?" David asked curiously. "Are you an engineer or a marine?"

"A little of both," Nato admitted. "I gained my engineer skills from my mother, but I got my military skills for my father."

"Who is your dad I've never really met him?" David asked curiously.

"Sometimes I feel the same," Nato sighed. "He and my mother met one another when they helped to build our cities. Everything clicks from their and soon they were married, but then he was given a position as a captain and he couldn't refuse or he just didn't want to. Either way I rarely see him."

"I know how you feel," David sighed.

* * *

David then made his way to check on Sam within the lounge and found him on the pool table.

"Careful again?" Sam offered.

"Sure," said David grabbing a pool cue.

Sam set up the balls and was the first to break. "Heard what happened down on Rannoch, sounded like some crazy shit."

"That's putting it mildly," said David taking his shot and immediately knocked a red ball into the hall.

"I've had a chat with Nato, seems like a nice guy nice guy," said Sam as he took his shot.

"I've known him since we were kids," David smiled with a laugh. "The first time I met him used to acclimatising into the Citadel. Made it very difficult for us to play hide and seek."

"You seem to know everyone we run into," Sam noted.

David nodded. "Looks like the kids of the original crew of the Normandy are banning together just like our parents."

Sam chuckled at that. "Seems like he gone full circle. The only difference is that me and Clara with you."

David shrugged. "So what do you make of the geth?"

Sam frowned. "Hard to say I haven't met many, they seem to keep to themselves most of the time."

"Understandable, considering the fear of synthetics."

Sam looked up. "I read in the report that they mention Leviathans? What are they?"

David looked up. "He did learn about them in school?"

Sam rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "It must have been sick that day."

David shook his head and managed to bag the pink ball. "Well, we call them the Leviathans we don't really know what the real name of the species is called. During the Reaper War, a research team were studying more about the Reapers and they found their origins. The Leviathans had been apex species back in their cycle and had the ability of controlling other species, 'lesser races' as they call them. Treated and nothing more like tools."

"Just like the Reapers," said Sam hitting the blue ball.

"How do you think they got that ability? Anyway there was some sort of conflict between organics and synthetics and the Leviathans were losing their followers. So they can with the brilliant idea of creating an artificial intelligence that could solve this issue, ending war making sure they don't wipe each other out."

"Wait, so in order to stop a war between organics and synthetics, who rebelled against their masters, they created their own synthetic life form in order to end the war?"

"They were very arrogant thinking they were untouchable," said David as he scored another point with the yellow ball. "Anyway this lifeform came up with the idea of absorbing organics and controlling the synthetics. The Leviathans didn't really care thinking they were untouchable, but by the time they realise that the intelligence was going after them it was too late. Using their form they created the Reapers and the Leviathans were forced into exile, hiding and watching as the Reapers destroyed countless of civilisations."

"And who your father found," Sam concluded.

"Dad was sent to assist the research team and found some very weird stuff," David nodded. "Investigations led him across different systems until he was able to locate Leviathan. Somehow he managed to convince them to fight the war which was big help."

Sam then watched as David scored the last ball and won the game of pool. "I'm just glad that we missed the entire war, sounded like was a living nightmare."

David looked at Sam. "From the day the reapers invaded Earth, dad said that he saw this small young boy climbing into the evacuation shuttles. As he left he then saw a Reaper Destroyer blowing it up and during the entire war he had nightmares."

Sam looked at him curious. "What kind?"

"He said that he was in this burnt out forest wondering around aimlessly chasing after that same small boy. He then heard the whispers of every one that died under his command."

Sam looked uneasy. "I respected the man before, but now I… I just can't believe he went through all that and still managed to save the galaxy."

David nodded. "Sometimes I wonder how he does it."

Sam then cleared his throat. "Anywhere put out a few feelers for that batarian Balak, I'm hoping to catch soon."

David nodded handing him back his cue. "Well, tell me when you find something."

* * *

David was soon called to the briefing room by Captain Vega.

"You call for me Vega?" David asked.

James nodded. "I just got a message from your sister, apparently the facility she's working at is under attack."

David's eyes widened. "Who? Cerberus?"

"We don't know, the message cut out before say, 'We're under attack,'" said James gravely. "Though we are under the impression that it is Cerberus as the distress signal was sent but a bit dodgy."

"Dodgy how?"

"Dodgy that it's not real."

"How can you tell?"

"Because it's a favourite strategy of Cerberus," said EDI as she entered the room. "Their favourite form of attack is to fake distress signals and then informing incoming ships that all is fine. I have experienced this twice, once when Cerberus led us to a Collector ship and a second time when they attacked Grissom Academy during the war."

"Wouldn't they change their tactics though?" David frowned. "I mean it has been 30 years."

"It is possible, but not many ships have the Normandy's experience," EDI pointed out. "In fact during the invasion of Grissom Academy was only thanks to Specialist Traynor that we were able to capture the subterfuge."

"My sister's life is on the line," said David looking at his Captain. "I don't care whether the distress signal was real or not I just want to know that she's safe."

James nodded as if he had not expected anything less. "Then prepare your team, we're moving out."

* * *

"So what's your sister working on?" Sam asked as he and the others were getting prepped for their mission.

"I don't know, it was top-secret," said David examining his rifle.

"From what I understand we're heading to a space station," said Clara.

David nodded. "Yeah, mostly research but it does have weapons courtesy of Midgard."

"So they're not completely defenceless," said Nato.

"True they have a small security force," said David gravely. "We're in such a remote sector of the galaxy that hardly anyone comes. The only thing I do know is that my sister might be in trouble."

"We'll find her," Ishil assured.

"Lieutenant, you and your team had better get into the Kodiak, we've arrived," said James' over the comm system.

James was currently on the bridge with Joker and they saw a couple of Cerberus cruisers surrounding the space station.

"There's far too many of them to basin a straight up fight," said Joker.

"We just need to leave them away," said James. "Though with any of them remembers what happened in Grissom Academy I imagine that it's going to be a quick drop off."

David and his team were hearing the entire conversation from the Kodiak.

"I drop you guys of easy enough," said Helen. "Though I have no idea how I'm going to get you out."

"We'll worry about that," said David.

"I send a message to Admiral Shepard, I imagine that he is making his way as we speak," said James.

"Then we just have to secure the scientists," said Nato.

* * *

Joker then positioned the Normandy towards the Cerberus cruisers and fired several torpedoes. They struck one of the cruisers by surprise and immediately turn their sights upon them and soon they were chased off by fighters.

At the same time the hangar doors opened and the Kodiak blew out and headed straight towards the space station.

"Good luck," said Helen as they landed in the hangar.

"Just get out of here safely," said David as he and the others jumped out of the Kodiak.

Clearly someone had remembered the incident of Grissom Academy, because the moment they got out immediately shot by Cerberus troops.

"Was too much to hope that they would leave that completely unguarded," said Sam as he returned fire.

"They're not idiots," Clara agreed.

"We have to push forward," said David.

Ishil speeded their advance by creating a singularity and Clara unleashed a massive shock wave that knocked the troops down like dominoes. David, Sam and Nato provide covering fire and slowly they began to advance towards the doors.

"This is Professor Miles, is anyone out there?" said a male voice.

David immediately reach for his comm. "Professor, this is Lieutenant Shepard of the Alliance. We're here to assist you."

"Thank god," said Miles with relief. "Did you say Shepard? You wouldn't by any chance Doctor Hannah Shepard little brother are you?"

"Let me," said David frantically. "You know what happened to my sister?"

"I don't know, Lieutenant, we got separated," said Miles. "We can discuss this more in person and continue my coordinates, but please hurry I think that Cerberus has found me."

With that they began to follow the NavPoint which led them to a lab and sure enough there was Cerberus forces outside the door trying to cut their way through.

"Keep cutting," said the squad leader. "Professor Miles, is about what I said that we cannot lose."

"Sir, we've got incoming," said a trooper noticing David and the others.

"Open fire!" the squad leader ordered.

Immediately there was a firefight, but David and his team were able to take them down very easily.

"Professor, it's us," said David reaching for his comm. "You can open up now."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," said Miles' voice.

The doors opened and they found the professor standing there with a pistol in his hand. He was middle-aged and was wearing a pair of spectacles along with a lab coat.

"Lieutenant, welcome to Mercury Station," said the professor as he led them inside. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"You have any idea why Cerberus is attacking you?" David asked.

"Countless reasons, we have very top-secret information going on here," said Miles as he accessed a computer terminal. "We've got backing from both the Alliance and Midgard, we've got joint projects here last hope to benefit of not just humans but every other species."

"Very impressive," said Clara.

Miles acknowledged. "You must be Agent Lawson, it's a pleasure."

"Thank you."

David then looked at the professor. "Professor where is my sister?"

"Last I heard she was trying to evacuate the scientists," said Miles. "I hope that she is all right, she's one of our best scientists and a friend."

"We'll try and get you out of here Professor, we've already called for reinforcements," David informed him.

"I just hope they get here in time."

"Lieutenant, there seems to be a heavy concentration of Cerberus troops on the west side of the space station," said EDI over the comm.

"That's where our most sensitive work is stored," said Miles.

David frowned. "Somehow I don't think that's a coincidence."

Miles looked at him. "You saying that someone tipped them off?"

"How else were they able to locate this space station in the most remote part of the galaxy and figured out where the most sensitive equipment is located."

"But who would betray us?"

"The question we can ask another time," said David. "Right now we need to rescue the scientists and I have a feeling that this quite a few of them in the west side of the station."

Miles nodded. "I'll stay here and try to get communications back online. With any luck will be able to get the survivors away from Cerberus."

"Sounds like a plan," said David as he got his rifle to the ready.

* * *

They started to make their way through the station as they when they saw some crazy scientific staff going on.

"This place must be an Aladdin's Cave to Cerberus," Sam noted.

Nato frowned. "Who is this Aladdin and why would a cave be interested to Cerberus."

Ishil smiled. "He just means that this place is filled with valuables that Cerberus could use."

Sam and looked at David. "You know you have mention much about your big sis."

"That's because she hasn't talked to any of us," said David.

"Why?"

"She's not a big fan of the military, which is why she dedicated herself to science. Before I joined the Alliance we had a very big argument and we haven't spoken to each other ever since."

"What was the argument about?" Ishil asked.

"She didn't want me to join the Alliance, said there was no way I could measure up to dad."

"Having a famous parent isn't easy," said Nato. "Believe me I felt the same in school, was a skilled engineer and politician and people for that I would measure up to her."

"Same with me," Ishil nodded.

Clara nodded.

Sam remained quiet, clearly he was unsure what to say. He wasn't exactly a big of parents giving their children edge in life and extremely believed in hard work. Of course, he had no idea what it was like to have a famous mum or dad.

"Lieutenant you're getting close to Hannah's last coordinates," said Miles.

"How you managed to make contact with her?" David asked.

"No luck, Cerberus is still jamming our transmissions," said Miles. "It could be that they have some sort of jamming device in the facility but overriding my controls. If you take that how that might be able to send a message to everyone else."

"Got it," said David.

"No way the new in and out of this facility without help," said Sam.

"But when a very isolated location," said Clara. "Only a few people know about this place."

"Which means their help is high up in the ranks," David concluded.

"That's a troubling thought," said Ishil.

David agreed, but now wasn't the time to ask these sorts of questions. "Our main priorities to say the scientists, we can find the leak later."

* * *

They kept on pushing through the facility meeting Cerberus troopers as they went, and naturally they were able to push them back with the overwhelming firepower. Then they found a Cerberus generator linked to a Cerberus computer and a computer console.

"This looks to be what jamming communications?" said Nato.

David then immediately into his life one blew up the generator.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, I managed to re-establish communications within the space station," said Miles over the comm. "To any Mercury Station personnel, this is Professor Miles, stay away from the west side of the station and make your way to the place where we celebrated the completion of Project Awakening."

* * *

They soon reached the next room and found a firefight going on, it was Cerberus troopers shooting at a group of scientists. One of them was a beautiful black haired female a few years older than David.

"We need are captured alive," said a Cerberus squad leader.

"You're not taking us," said the black haired woman.

"Hannah!" David yelled as he and his team must inside and began to fire the Cerberus troops.

Hannah stopped when she saw David. "David? What are you—" She then ducked down behind her cover as bullets fly over them. "Never mind, can you keep these guys are our back?"

"On it," said David.

Clearly the Cerberus troops had only been expecting to fight scientists and had been ill prepared for a small commando team. However, they reinforcements arrived in the form of an Atlas mech and its pilot was a minute weapons directly at them.

"Get down!" Clara yelled.

They immediately hit the deck just as the Atlas fired its cannon. Nato quickly began to disrupted its sensors allowing Sam to toss a few grenades at feet. David and Clara concentrated fire upon the windscreen as Ishil made her way to the scientists to shield them with a barrier. David and Clara had to keep on moving to avoid its big gun which was destroyed any cover they were hiding behind. Thankfully both Nato and Sam managed to get off their backs by flanking it.

Eventually were a few precise shots they were able to destroy the windscreen and take out the pilot from inside. Ishil then used her biotics to push the remaining Cerberus troops back, causing them to slam into the wall.

With the coast clear David made her way over to Hannah.

Hannah folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at David. "Out of all the people in the galaxy to rescue as it had to be you."

David sighed. "We have to go over this right now?"

Clara approached Hannah. "Doctor can you tell us what happened here?"

"We were just going over our project like we do every day when suddenly we were attacked by Cerberus," said Hannah.

"How come the security mechs didn't activate?" David asked.

Hannah looked at him. "I've got no idea, clearly they've been tampered with."

"You have any idea who?"

"No," she said bluntly. "There's so many personnel head impossible to tell, plus we do get visitors from the Alliance brass and Midgard to go over our work."

"Speaking of which can you tell us what you're working on and why Cerberus seems to be so interested?" David asked.

Hannah's sighed. "If you must know I'm working on a new form of space travel that will allow us to go to FTL without the use of Mass Relays."

"Is that even possible?" Sam asked.

"In theory it is," said Hannah. "The Reapers created the Mass Relays in order to speed up the development of other races in a controlled environment. This indicator before the Reapers were created there had been a method of entering FFL without the use of a Mass Relays.

"Plus while my father may have destroyed the Reapers, he was unable to stop them from continuing their hold upon us. We have become so independent of the Mass Relays that we can't function without, which is why was spending most of our cost repairing the Relays that were damaged during the war."

"No wonder service once your research," said David. "If they got their hands on that then—"

"It would be impossible for someone to track them," Hannah finished. "Fortunately we are still in the theoretical stage, it's going to be a long time before we can develop anything that you see in old science-fiction vids."

"We should be dealt with Professor Miles," said Ishil.

David nodded and looked at Hannah. "We'll clear a path."

Hannah nodded grudgingly.

With that they started to make their way to the location provided by Hannah. They had ran into several more Cerberus troops, but they hunkered down and managed to push past them and finally they reached another lab.

Miles was there with several other scientists, view them looked a bit battered and bruised but very much alive.

Miles looked at Hannah and gave a sigh of relief. "Hannah you're safe."

"Thanks to my little brother," she said without looking at David.

Miles nodded. "Sadly there is no way of the station. Cerberus has locked down all the escape routs, we're trapped."

A within reach for his comm. "Captain, we managed to rescue the scientists, but we have no escape option."

* * *

James was on the CIC watching a holographic battle of the Normandy facing against the two Cerberus cruisers.

"We're still engaging with the enemy ships," he said. "There's no way we can get close enough in order to support you."

"Captain Vega, another ship is jumping out of FTL," said EDI.

"Friend or foe?"

"Definitely friend," Joker smiled.

Exiting out of FTL was a very large Alliance dreadnought with the words David Anderson written on it. Admiral Shepard was looking over his flight crew as the position themselves towards the Cerberus cruisers.

"Time to see what this baby can do," said David. "Orion, patch us through to the Normandy."

A mech similar to EDI, only male, nodded. "Normandy this is, Orion, the AI intelligence of the David Anderson. We are here to assist you please respond."

James smiled. "Sir, you have impeccable timing."

"We got here as fast as we could when I heard my daughter was in danger," said Shepard. "James, I advise you to fall back this is our first time testing the David Anderson in battle and anything could happen."

"Understood," James nodded. "Joker get as far away from those ships as possible."

"Don't you tell me twice," said Joker.

The Normandy then pulled away from the two Cerberus cruisers and the David Anderson moved into position.

"Fire!" Shepard ordered.

Suddenly a powerful energy blast shot from the cannon of the dreadnought and went straight through one of the Cerberus cruisers. Seconds later it exploded and the second began to retreat hastily from it.

"Sir, Cerberus cruiser is down, but the other one is retreating," said the pilot.

"After what they saw what happened to the other crews I don't blame," said Shepard. "Don't let it escape."

"Sir, it appears to be jumping to FTL," said Orion.

"Don't let it get away!"

Too late, the cruiser had already jumped and disappeared without a trace.

"I'm afraid we've lost it's the," said the pilot.

"Nothing can be done now," Shepard sighed. "Send a group of Marines to help secure the station. After which I want everyone in the briefing room."

* * *

Marines were sent in order to secure the station, sadly they couldn't capture any of the Cerberus troops alive. They rather kill themselves rather than to be questioned by them.

Shepard was soon in the briefing room up on the David Anderson and with him was his son, daughter, Professor Miles, Captain Vega and Agent Lawson.

"I'm afraid I have to shut down Mercury Station," said Shepard regretfully. "The place has been compromised and we can't risk another attack."

"But my work," said Hannah.

Shepard looked at her. "Hannah, keeping you alive is more important than your research." She was about to open her mouth when Shepard raised his hand. "Not that it's not important, which is why Director Lawson has agreed for you to work on one of her research stations to carry on your work."

"Is there any risk that Midgard might be compromised as well?" David asked.

"Yes, we have certainly got no idea how deep this leak goes," said Shepard regretfully.

"We cannot find any trace of anyone tampering with the computers," said Professor Miles. "Though they were working with Cerberus I imagine they have their track very thoroughly."

"My mother is investigating this security breach but it could take some time," said Clara regretfully.

"Whatever this means it suggests that Cerberus is rising back to power," said Shepard.

"There can't be that many Cerberus personnel left," said James. "And the majority got their heads on straight and working for us."

"All we can do now is increase security," Shepard sighed.

"Scientists are not going to be too happy about that," Miles pointed out.

"I know, but we can't let their technology fall into the wrong hands. With that I call this meeting adjourned," he said and one by one people began to leave. He then smiled at his son and daughter. "It's nice to see the two of you in person."

"Maybe you should spend more time at home rather than gallivanting up across the galaxy," Hannah spat.

"Hannah that's—" said David, but she raised her hand to stop it.

"We barely saw you when we were growing up and whenever we did you had to rush off to save the galaxy," said Hannah hotly.

Shepard closes eyes. "Hannah, I deeply regretted not being in your life, but I cherished every day that I spent with you."

"You weren't even there when David was born," Hannah reminded.

David then stopped Hannah. "Sis, you're being too tough for him. Do you have any idea how demanding his job is? Besides, he didn't just save us."

Hannah just turned her back on the two of them.

Shepard sighed and looked at David. "Your mother has recovered. I think the two of you should visit the Citadel to see her."

"You're not coming?" David asked.

Shepard sighed. "I want nothing more to be by your mother's side, but I have to inform the other Admirals of what has happened."

David nodded. "I understand, but Hannah may not."

Shepard then placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I promise will have time to spend together as a family soon, but right now I need to count on you to be strong for both your mother and your sister. Can I count on you for that soldier?"

David nodded and saluted. "Yes, sir."


	9. Homecoming

They soon returned to the Citadel and David and Hannah in waste any time making their way to the apartments. Sam and Clara decided to tag along as well, they were fascinated to see the place where they grew up.

David knew that the apartment building was the same one that Admiral Anderson gave his father before the Battle of Cronus Station. Remarkably was one of the few buildings that remained intact with the Crucible was fired.

"Nice digs," said Sam. "This place was a cost your father a lot of credits."

"Actually it was a gift," said David. "Admiral Anderson gave it my father when he was shore leave."

"Dean your father named him after you?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, the admiral was like a father to him," David nodded.

"And I was named after our great-aunt," said Hannah without looking at any of them. "Apparently she raised dad before he joined the Alliance."

Hannah then open the door was the first to enter Sam then looked at David.

"Your sister is sure can hold a grudge," Sam noted.

"According to my grandmother she gets it from my mother," David shrugged.

* * *

They soon entered the apartment and found that their mother was sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"David. Hannah. Good to see you," she said as she grabbed a cane and pulled herself up.

Hannah quickly made her way towards her mother. "Mum, you should lie down."

"I'm fine dear," Ashley assured. "If I survive an explosion, I think I survive a shot in the leg."

Ashley then looked at David and saw Sam and Clara. "These are your friends?"

David nodded then began to just friends. "Yeah, this is Sergeant Sam Briggs and Agent Clara Lawson."

"Make yourselves at home," said Ashley gesturing to the apartment.

"Thank you, ma'am," said Clara respectfully.

Soon they were all sitting on the couch and Ashley was looking at them with an unreadable expression.

"I've heard that Cerberus is back in action," she said.

"Yeah, makes me wonder whether they would want to put the hit on me," said David.

"I wouldn't put it past them," said Ashley. "Though this Illusive Woman has got my attention."

"You got any idea who this might be ma'am?" Clara asked curiously. "From the audio files we managed to retrieve she seems to have history with Admiral Shepard."

"My husband has made many friends and just as many enemies," said Ashley. "He's also given people second chances and while most have responded to that, there are some that don't seem to learn."

"And we get caught right in the middle," Hannah grumbled.

Ashley looked at her daughter. "Hannah, I know it may seem that your father doesn't care about any of you but the truth is he does. He tries to make time but his job is very demanding, he managed to unite an entire galaxy and formed the greatest military force in history and now he just wants to make sure that it wasn't all for nothing."

Hannah just sat there folding her arms and didn't say anything.

* * *

Clara and Sam then began to explore the apartment and that's when they noticed a picture. Upon closer examination the recognised a few people only younger.

"That picture was taken at a party we had just before the Battle of Cronus Station," said a voice.

The two of them turned and saw Ashley making their way over towards them while leaning on her cane. She looked at the photo and smiled picturing the happy memory she had back in the day.

"So this is the original Normandy crew?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly," said Ashley as she held at the photo. "They weren't officially members of the Normandy crew, but these are the guys that fought at Shepard side, those that were big help during the war. It's a shame that not all them were in this photo."

"Who's missing?" Clara asked.

"Some of the crew were busy that night, but others just didn't make it," said Ashley sadly. "Kaidan Alenko, died without even knowing that the Reapers existed. This was back when we were hunting down Saren, he defended a nuke that we're going to use to destroy his secret lab and there was no way we could retrieve, he died in the explosion. And then there was Mordin Solus."

"The salarian doctor that cured ordered the genophage?" said Clara looking up.

"I never really got to know him," said Ashley sadly. "And then there was the assassin, Thane Krois. He died preventing the assassination Counsellor Valern during the Cerberus Coup on the Citadel, we talked when I was stuck in hospital. Then there was Legion, a geth that sacrifice himself to give the geth the intelligence they have now. It helped us three Rannoch from Reaper control."

Sam looked at the photo. "Wow, you were all bona fid heroes."

"They were the best," Ashley sighed.

* * *

The next day, David was making his way through the presidium and stopped to admire a statue. The statue had representatives of all the different species that took part in the Reaper War, including the geth.

This monument was erected by a moderate majority from the Council, to honour the sacrifices of all those who fought in the Reaper War. At its base were words that read, ' _In honour memory of all those who died during the Reaper War. Let the sacrifices of those that fought for freedom and peace never be forgotten._ '

"I thought I might find you here," said a voice.

David turned and saw Hannah approaching him and she joined him with looking at the statue.

"I'm surprised to see you here," said David.

"Visit the monument every time I come to the Citadel," said Hannah without looking at him. "Everyone who died fighting the Reapers is a hero, that's what dad taught us."

"I'm surprised you listen to him."

Hannah just looked at David. "I just think it's a waste of time spending resources on the military when we are not at war."

David shook his head. "Hannah, you haven't seen the state of the Alliance Fleet like I have. According to Captain Vega, the alliance leading a third of its strength then it was before the Reapers invaded and they were still recovering from the Battle of the Citadel."

"I know, I know," Hannah nodded. "I just don't want to see my little brother getting killed chasing down terrorists and pirates."

David looked at her. "You know why dad joined the Alliance?"

"I imagine to get revenge on the Batarians after what they did to his parents."

David shook his head. "No, it was because he didn't want what happened to him to happen to others. He wanted to make the galaxy a safer place, of course he had no idea of the enemy he would one day face."

"What's your point?" Hannah asked.

"The reason I joined was so that the sacrifices of all those who died during the war weren't in vain," said David looking at her. "They fought to save their family and friends, their homeworlds all so that we wouldn't have to and I think it would be a great insult to their memory if I just sat down and did nothing."

Hannah looked at him and nodded. "The truth is I was never angry at dad, angry at myself knowing that I could never accomplish what he did. That's why went into science, to do something that he was never able to do break the hold the Reapers have on us once and for all."

David nodded and smiled.

* * *

David then checked on Clara, who was in the embassies looking at all the different species walking around.

"Every time I come here I amazed," she said.

"Just a bunch of politicians going to work," David shrugged.

Clara shook her head. "No, it's the fact that we are all working together in perfect harmony. Cerberus believes that we should be running things, but this is the way to peace, cooperation with other species."

David nodded. "Even though that humans have more say than most species."

"Considering that we were the first to act in a war that threatened the entire galaxy, I say was well deserved."

David shrugged. "If they listened to my dad in the first place then maybe the war would never have happened."

Clara sighed. "There's no point thinking about what may have happened, we should be more focus on what could happen. If Cerberus following their old ways, then the piece that your father and my mother fought for could be destroyed in an instant."

David nodded. "There's no way I'm going to let that happen."

Clara smiled. "You know I was uncertain whether you are up to the job when we first met, but now all those doubts have been crushed."

David looked the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm good, but I'm not my dad."

Clara looked at him. "You can't be in, you can only be you."

The two of them looked at each other's eyes for moment, until they realise they were staring at one another. They immediately backed away and felt their cheeks getting red from the embarrassment.

"You know I'm glad that you're part of the crew," said David awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

David made his way down to one of the wards and found Nato looking at several ship models.

"I did know you are interested in ship models," said David as he approached them.

"Part of being a quarian," he said looking up. "We have always been very close to our ships, we did after all had a travel within them for 300 years."

"I can't even imagine that," said David.

"Nor me." Nato then looked at the other quarians that were wondering around in the ward. "Mum, used to tell me that our people were treated as second-class citizens every time we landed on Citadel, no one would hire us, no one would even talk to."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that anymore," said David placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your people are the perfect example that peace is always an option. I mean if we meet any other synthetic rates we can use you and the geth as an example that we can all work together."

Nato smiled. "It wasn't just us though. Your dad stopped us before we destroyed ourselves, by shouting. Never in the history of the galaxy has someone managed to stop the war by shouting."

David shrugged. "My dad is just unique."

"Shame not everything can be sorted out by shouting," Nato sighed.

* * *

David soon made his way back to Councillor Ryder's office and he could hear yelling just as he entered.

"How could you let this happen?" said the Admiral Stevenson.

Ryder narrowed his eyes at Stevenson. "I'd watch what you say Stevenson. Need I remind you that I'm your superior?"

"Please," Stevenson scoffed. "I was are actually fighting the Reapers while you were too busy playing politics."

"I see my own version battle during the Reaper War," said Ryder narrowing his eyes. "I remind you what happened during the Cerberus Coup and the Citadel Occupation. Also if memory serves I outrank you 30 years ago."

Stevenson gritted his teeth. "Admiral Shepard just gallivanting off without informing the last of the fleet that Cerberus was attacking one of our most top-secret research stations."

"Speed was of the essence and he did send work," Ryder reminded. "The station survived as did the leading scientists and the Cerberus cruiser was forcing a retreat. As far as I'm concerned that was a victory."

"Apart from the fact they managed to find the research station and he allowed one Cerberus vessel to escape," Stevenson reminded.

"He was commanding the most powerful dreadnought in our fleet and you're suggesting that you could have done better," Ryder glared. "Admiral Shepard was fighting the Reapers long before you made Captain, he had the difficult job of uniting an entire galaxy and me tell you from experience that is not as easy as one might think. I also should remind you that he is your superior officer."

"Not for long," Stevenson glared as he walked out. "Mark my words Admiral Shepard's days are numbered."

David moved out of the way as Stevenson marched out without even looking at him.

"Did I come at a bad time?" David asked looking at the counsellor.

Ryder sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's fine Lieutenant, I would actually appreciate with a conversation with someone I have a civil conversation with."

David nodded and sat down opposite the desk. "What was Stevenson going on about?"

Ryder sighed. "He said that he could have performed the situation Mercury Station a whole lot better. No idea where he got that idea from, personally I think the man is jealous of your father."

"Looked more like hatred," said David looking back at the door.

Ryder sighed. "Stevenson is a decorated Alliance Officer. However, he is also very arrogant believes that he is always in the right."

"Is he going to be a problem?"

Ryder frowned. "Hmm, I'd like to say no. However, he does have some powerful friends in Parliament which could prove to be problematic. But you just let me worry about that, you just carry on with what you do best shooting bad guys."

David laughed. "Do you ever miss your days in the Alliance?"

"I certainly preferred it from dealing with the bureaucratic assholes, but it's important work," Ryder sighed. "People just keep on voting for me as Councillor and staying here prevents people like Stevenson thinking they have an opportunity to govern the way they see fit. What people don't seem to realise is that what I have to look after the interests of our people I also have the look of the interests of the other races."

"Sounds as if you have a harder job than anyone in the galaxy."

Ryder laughed. "This is nothing compared to when your father had to say the galaxy not once but twice. He also went into the galactic core in order to stop a dangerous enemy from abducting our people."

David smiled. "Has word on at about Cerberus spread yet?"

"Unfortunately yes," Ryder smiled. "There came a point where we can cover it up which is part of the reason why Stevenson was annoyed. He game on the other species getting in our way, he believes that it our mess to sort out. However when he fails to realise is that Cerberus is a danger to every single species in the galaxy, at the moment the higher-ups know that sooner or later the public will realise that they are not safe."

"Hopefully won't come to that," said David hopefully.

"I wish I had your optimism, but destroying a terrorist organisation is extremely hard work," Ryder sighed. "And the Illusive Man said to Shepard that Cerberus was an idea and a cause to get behind. Unfortunately it seems as if he was proven right, even despite the bad press the button."

David then rose to his feet. "It was nice talking to you councillor."

"Likewise," Ryder smiled. "And don't worry about your sister, our make sure that she is transferred safely."

"Thanks," said David as he left.


	10. The Sword of Shiagur

Soon they were back on the Normandy and were heading out once again, the David had received an email from Mordin asking for some help. He soon made his way down to the hangar bay and approached Mordin to look immensely troubled.

"I got your email, what's this about?" David asked.

Mordin looked at him. "My father just sent a message, it seems as if the Sword of Shiagur are making a big push in the northern territory. They did a strong foothold in this may lead my people to civil war once again."

"I'm surprised you haven't entered into a civil war yet," said David.

"My father's done his best to bring peace among my people, last thing he wanted to incite another conflict with ourselves," said Mordin. "He sent his best general in order to stamp out this little rebellion, but easier said than done."

"Do you have any idea who is leading this faction?" David asked.

Mordin sighed. "My uncle, Wreav."

David looked up. "I've read a file about him, but I thought that he died on Tuchanka."

"I wish," Mordin grunted. "Turned out he survived, but only just. He wasn't best pleased with the new alliance between our people and the turians and then started to unite his own faction of krogan that felt the same as he did. If he takes power and everything my father and mother accomplished will all be for nothing and we will find ourselves in another galactic war."

"We can't let that happen," said David. "I'll tell Captain Vega, I'm sure that he would agree that this needs our top priority."

"I appreciate it, David," said Mordin gratefully.

* * *

It took very little convincing to convince James to head straight towards Tuchanka. Joining David and Mordin were Sam, Clara and Seiba and soon they were flying down towards the planet on the Kodiak.

"So what's the mission?" Clara asked.

David turned to Mordin, since he knew the situation better than he did. "The Sword of Shiagur have managed to capture a critical area within the northern territory, it is a ruined city of the ancients where most of our culture resides."

"What's it matter that he's taken over a crummy ruin?" Sam frowned.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Because Wreav can use it as a rallying point to get others to join him. The fact that he was able to push back Wrex's top general proved that he strong and many krogan still valued strength above all."

"Most of the old directions that still remember the Krogan Rebellions," Mordin grunted.

"So we definitely have to kick off his throne," Seiba concluded.

"Yes, it will prove that he is not invincible and you were and his reputation amongst his followers," Mordin nodded.

"So what a landing point?" David asked.

"We're landing out of the military outpost that overlooking the area," Mordin explained. "Battlemaster Grunt should be able to tell us more."

The outpost was another ancient ruin, though judging from its structure it was made during the Krogan Rebellion as it was a military ruin. It had a big gun and everything and they could see tents and vehicles positioned around it.

Helen then piloted the shuttle down towards the landing pad with several krogan were meeting them.

* * *

They exited the Kodiak and approached the welcoming committee, and David recognised one of the krogan from the picture of his dad and his crew in his apartment. Standing before them was Battlemaster Grunt, Overlord Wrex's most feared and powerful general.

"Welcome to our humble outpost," said Grunt approaching them.

Mordin approached Grunt respectfully. "Battlemaster Grunt, I'm grateful to be in your presence once again."

"You know each other," said Sam.

"I taught this miserable excuse of a krogan everything he knows about combat that," Grunt grunted.

"And believe me it was painful to learn," said Mordin.

David then approached Grunt. "I'm Lieutenant Shepard, we're here to assist you in any way we can."

Grunt looked at David with intrigue. "So you're my battlemaster's son, are you?"

"Huh?" David blinked.

"In human terms he means trainer," Mordin explained. He then looked at Grunt. "I understand that my uncle is causing a few problems here."

Grunt grunted and gestured for them to follow him. "Wreav has been causing trouble for nearly 30 years. He has caused these small little rebellion across the planet which is hampered our rebuilding efforts. Wrex ordered me to deal with him once and for all, but killing him hasn't been easy."

"Surely you have the superior numbers," said Clara.

"I do, but Wreav apparently has competent generals of his own," Grunt grunted in annoyance. "Using the territory to his full advantage which is hampered our process. He knows that he can't win in a straight up fight, so he conserving his power trying to get more followers."

"How many exactly?" Seiba asked.

Grunt shrugged. "A few hundred, but I'm willing to bet that there is more of them."

"So what's the next move?" David asked.

"Waiting for you actually," said Grunt.

"Me?" David blinked.

"Mordin tells us your capable warrior on your own right and the Shepard name means a lot to krogan," said Grunt.

Clara nodded and understand. "You're going to use David in the same manner Wreav is using those ancient ruins."

"Personally I would prefer to charge right in there, but he's expecting that," said Grunt annoyed. "However, he won't be expecting the son of Shepard leading the assault."

David just stared at him. "You want me to lead our army?"

Grunt looked at him. "If you're half the leader your father is you won't have a problem."

David groaned and then looked at Mordin. "You knew about this?"

"If I had said anything would you have come?" Mordin asked. David groaned because he knew that he was right. Mordin then gave them a reassuring look. "Look we weren't there are those of you we weren't sure of your abilities."

Clara gave him a playful smile. "Well, Warlord Shepard, let's meet your troops."

David groaned, because he knew that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Grunt brought them to the command centre which was a bit battered and bruised and barely functional. Thankfully they still have a defences online and communications, Grunt was going a hologram of the ruins that Wreav was using as his HQ.

"Very defendable with only one entrance," said Grunt. "Wreav has chosen his stronghold well and we dare not bombard it."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"There were very few ruins left of the ancients and we hold them with great esteem," Grunt explained. "That shamans will get my back if we destroy the place. We try to forward assault with tanks hoping to get close enough to deploy our troops. However he has put defences across the outer walls gunners down the moment we get 500 m from the ruins."

"We could try sneaking in," David suggested. "Wreav will no doubt expect a big frontal assault, not a small infiltration team. We'll sneak and take out the defences on the outer walls then you can leave the krogan in and storm the place."

"That could work," said Grunt. "But Wreav will get suspicious if a single tank rolls up to the temple."

"Not if we go the same time as your forces," said Mordin. "You launch an attack, the same kind of attack that Wreav will be expecting. Then within all the commotion we'll sneak behind to the walls and causing little damage of our own."

Grunt grunted. "It will have to be faster, because if we stay there more than five minutes our forces will be wiped out."

"We just have to be quick," said David.

"Sounds as if we got a plan," said Seiba.

"Then we move in three hours," said Grunt.

* * *

Three hours later they found themselves in a tank as they made their way to the ruins.

David looked at Mordin. "So what do we do with Wreav once we find."

"We kill him," said Mordin plainly.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Sam asked.

Mordin looked at him. "We're krogan, we do it all the time. Look you'll be doing him a favour by killing him."

"He's not wrong," said David. "From what I understand the worst tinsel that you can give a krogan, is telling them that their not worth killing."

"Seems a bit barbaric if you ask me," said Clara.

Mordin looked at her. "Wreav is a threat to the entire Krogan Federation, if he lives he had another opportunity to rise to power once again. We need to stamp out this rebellion before it gets out of hand and by that I mean off world."

David said nothing, he wasn't too pleased with the idea of killing someone in cold blood. There again he knew that krogan culture was very different from their own and while they were on their planet they have to respect it.

Then suddenly the entire tank struck.

"Sounds like we're here," said Mordin.

"I'll try and get as close as I can to the ruins, but the rest will be up to you," said the driver.

"Don't worry, we can look after ourselves," David assured him.

The driver drove as close as he could towards the ruins as cannons fired directly at the convoy. Many trucks were destroyed upon impact of the shells and the time came to an immediate stop. David and the others quickly jumped out and the driver drove far away from the ruins as possible.

"Move! Move!" David ordered.

They quickly made a run towards the ruins dodging the shells that were being fired from the outer walls. Thankfully those who were aiming the cannons were more focused on the tanks rather than them.

"Shortsighted fools," said Mordin as they pressed themselves to the entrance of the temple. "They think the bigger the opponent the bigger the threat."

"Let's prove them wrong," David smiled.

Mordin chuckled evilly.

* * *

They began to make their way towards the outer walls and they immediately came across several krogan soldiers.

"Where did they come from?"

"Just kill them," said the squad leader.

Mordin immediately charged at them and not one aside with a fist of firing his shotgun in the chest of the other. Seiba was using a sniper rifle to keep the larger and more deadly krogan in bay and Clara was creating a bit of chaos with her biotics. David and Sam moved in as close as they could and began firing their rifles at anything that came towards them.

Eventually they reached the first of the cannons and Sam immediately began to plan detonators next to it.

"It's ready to blow," said Sam.

"Onto the next one," David ordered.

They kept on pushing across the wall when they heard an explosion directly behind them indicating that the cannon had blown up.

"Shepard, we just saw a massive display of fireworks," said Grunt.

"We're just getting started," said David as they began placing charges while pushing back the krogan forces.

"That's what I like to hear," Grunt chuckled.

They kept up with the same process until finely all the cannons on the walls were taken out.

"Shepard, my positive now moving on to the temple, but Wreav can't escape," said Grunt.

"We're on it," said David. He then looked at Mordin. "Any idea where he might be?"

"No doubt in the very centre of the temple," said Mordin. "Though it be a tough fight going in."

"We can't let him escape, no matter what."

"Spoken like a krogan," Mordin chuckled.

* * *

They started to make their way towards the temple and naturally several krogan forces were blocking their path. Though their movements were very predictable charging towards them at full force which made them very easy to gun down.

"Wreav must be losing a lot of men," said Clara.

"He's a typical krogan, believing that their strength in numbers," said Mordin in disgust. "That form of attack is so outdated and easy to overcome."

"So what would happen if Wreav does gain power?" Sam asked.

"He'll want to wage war against the turians and salarians," said Mordin. "However, there will be many who will stand against and we will find ourselves in a civil war. Only this time we could easily decimate our planet and it may never recover."

"The Council will be slow to trust any krogan," David added. "Everything the krogan have achieved will be destroyed in an instant. They might even consider using the genophage again."

"That cannot happen," said Mordin. "If the genophage is implemented there will be no way my father can stop the krogan from going to war with the turians and salarians and this time I entire people will be extinct."

"So we can't let him escape," said Seiba.

"He will probably try and do something like this once again and we may not be able to stop and the next time," Mordin nodded.

"Then let's stop him," said David.

They began moving their way through the ruins until they finally reached the centre. The place was filled with many krogan and in the middle sat a throne and was currently occupied. Sitting up on it was a krogan, who was heavily scarred with his prosthetic eye and arm.

He looked up when they entered and immediately rose to his feet.

"I was wondering what was causing all the commotion outside," he said. He first laid eyes upon David. "The son of Shepard." His eyes then turned to Mordin. "And my useless nephew with the salarian name. You are a disgrace to the krogan."

"You're the disgrace here, Wreav," Mordin glared. "What you hope to accomplish?"

"Revenge," said Wreav. "You have no idea what we went through, how many of us died before the aliens admitted that they were wrong to us the genophage. Everyone in the galaxy is still recovering from the Reaper War, but we krogan are stronger than them which gives us a perfect opportunity to attack. But my brother would prefer that we play nice and destroy our own culture."

"My father is trying to save our people," Mordin glared.

"By cosying up to those who nearly doomed us," Wreav spat.

David looked at Wreav. "It's over, Wreav. Your forces have been decimated and now we have you."

Wreav laughed. "You think you have me? No human, I'm the one who has you. Kill you or send a warning to your father not interfere with the krogan ever again."

"If it wasn't for Shepard, we would have died a long time ago," Mordin glared. "If he had destroyed Saren's cure we would have been enslaved to him. If he hadn't persuaded the salarian doctor that I named after my mother wouldn't have survived. If he hadn't put his faith in us we will be seeing a new golden age."

Wreav narrowed his eyes. "I believe this conversation is getting us nowhere. There's only one clear way to find out who is riding who was wrong."

"So be it," said Mordin as he readied his shotgun. "Just remember you asked for this."

"Kill them all!" Wreav ordered.

Immediately Wreav and his men began to charge towards them with a krogan battlecry. Mordin immediately jumped in to the fray as Seiba took advantage point began shooting at them. David and the others immediately jumped into the fray as well and began to assist Mordin with a show of bullets.

Wreav then quickly made his way over to Mordin and the two of them then began to fight in close combat. Wreav first swung his prosthetic arm and Mordin, but he immediately blocked it and then slammed a powerful jab into his chest that was quickly followed by a powerful shoulder.

Wreav regained his footing and caught Mordin's right hook and then head-butted him in the head. Mordin quickly recovered and grabbed Wreav's left jab and pulled him close towards him and gave him a powerful knee under the chin. Wreav then found himself not to the ground and then turned to his men only to find all been killed by David and the others.

"You won't stop me!" he roared and charged towards Mordin and drew a knife.

David quickly pulled out his pistol and fired, disarming Wreav and he ran face first into Mordin's fist.

Mordin then approached him. "May the Void take you?"

He then snapped Wreav's neck.

* * *

Grunt and his forces had managed to clear out the rest of the Sword of Shiagur meaning the ruins was now under their control. David and his team soon return to the Normandy and got a briefing from Overlord Wrex by hologram.

"Nice work down there," Wrex smiled. "Now that my brother and his lieutenants are dead the Sword of Shiagur have been crushed."

"Will they regroup?" David asked.

"None of the survivors have the quads like those who killed," said Wrex dismissively. "However be on the safe side will keep up our patrols in the northern territory." He then looked at Mordin. "You did good work down their son."

Mordin nodded. "Thank you, father."

The hologram then faded and the two of them made their way back into the war room.

"I owe you for this David," said Mordin. "Thanks to you my people want war with themselves again."

"You helped too," David reminded.

"I know, you don't want me to go on boasting about my achievements do you?" Mordin laughed.

"I suppose I don't," David smiled.


	11. The Cerberus Recruiter

David made his way to the bridge in order to meet up with EDI, he was hoping that she was able to transfer all the data they managed to snag from the Cerberus base.

EDI looked up. "Ah, David, I was about to call you."

"Why?" David asked.

"I've managed to decrypt more information about Cerberus," she said as she went through the data. "I've managed to find some more Cerberus bases which I have sent to the Alliance."

"Any idea how they operate?" David asked.

"They seem to operate as they did in the past. Several cells working on said certain projects and transmitting their data to the Illusive Woman. However, what intrigued me more is how they are funded."

"Go on," said David.

EDI looked up at him. "I can't be certain, but they seem to be funded by black-market corporations."

"I doubt that any corporations out there that are willing to work with Cerberus," said Joker. "I mean those guys nearly killed everyone in the entire galaxy."

"Should we be concerned about this?" David asked.

"I cannot answer that with certainty at this present moment. Although I can inform you that Cerberus has been around for many years."

David looked intrigued. "You mean they were created what five years ago or something?"

"And that would appear to be the case," said EDI. "Trying to ascertain the Illusive Woman's identity has not been easy. Cerberus forces commit suicide rather than submit to questioning, which makes information gathering extremely tedious."

"I'll see if Ishil has any more information," said David.

* * *

David then made his way to the cargo hold and found that Ishil was already talking to someone and he recognised the voice as Liara T'Soni, her mother.

"My agents have reported that there is more Cerberus activity over the past week," she said.

"Not surprising considering that every species in the Citadel space are after them," said Ishil.

"So, how is David shaping up?" Liara asked.

"He seems to be a very driven man these days," said Ishil. "Though I get the feeling that he wants to prove something to his father. Hannah on the other hand appears to be pushing far away from her father and has veered off in a different direction."

"Believe me I know the feeling," said Liara. "The same thing happened to me and your grandmother, many people believed I would follow in her footsteps but I chose a different path instead."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Ishil asked.

"I have, but she is a stubborn as her father and she's got her mother's temper."

"Well, I better carry on with my work, mum," said Ishil sadly.

"Okay, but try and stay safe Little Wing."

Ishil groaned. "Can you start calling me that?"

"Just take care of yourself."

Ishil leaned back on the console and shook her head.

"Am I interrupting anything?" David asked.

Ishil looked up and saw him hanging around the doorway. "David? You heard that?"

"Didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No, it's fine," Ishil assured. "I had just sent my report my mother, she is deeply troubled with recent Cerberus activity. And she is concerned for my safety."

"EDI managed to decrypt some of the data," said David wanting to change the subject. "Apparently they found some more Cerberus bases in the galaxy."

Ishil knowledge she went through the data. "Yes, my mother's is gathering as much information as he can on these bases. She's was amazed that Cerberus was able to stay under the radar for five years."

"They must be waiting for something," said David folding his arms. "Why else would they come out of hiding?"

Ishil nodded. "The question is what? The last time they came out of the dark was the discovery of the Reapers."

David didn't like that prospect. "Let's hope it's nothing as being, I've watched enough vids to know that I don't want to tangle with those Reapers."

"The only thing I can suggest is that we keep on attacking the Cerberus bases and hope that something crops up," Ishil suggested.

David nodded. "I'll advise Captain Vega."

"I just hope that it's not to put Cerberus down for good," said Ishil.

David then went to check on Nato, who looked up from the console he was working on.

"So we were pretty much wiped out an insurgence of krogan," he said with a smile. "Though I imagine trying to take out the quarian separatist is going to be much harder."

"Have you found anything else on them?" David asked.

Nato nodded. "This is to be a few protesters on the Citadel fighting against synthetic rights, most are quarians."

"That can't be a coincidence," said David.

"AI has been illegal for centuries, the geth uprising only strengthened that and let's not forget about the Reapers," Nato reminded. "It was only thanks to your dad that all synthetics were wiped out."

David shrugged. "Talking to both EDI and Legion opened his mind to new possibilities. Plus discovering that the geth aren't hostile to organics probably helped."

"Mum is doing everything she can to quell these protesters, but unless were able to find the source I'm afraid there's nothing we can do," said Nato.

"So how do we find?"

"I suggest that next I was on the Citadel we investigate these protesters. They might know something that could help us taking down these separatists."

David nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Until then I'll just keep on searching through the reports and receiving from mum until we find a hit."

David nodded it was probably their best chance of hunting down the separatists.

* * *

David made his way to the forward battery and found that Seiba was tinkering with the main gun.

"How's the calibration going?" David asked.

Seiba looked up from her work. "A few tweaks here and there, but otherwise it's all right."

David leaned against the gun as he watched her work. "Got any word from C-Sec?"

"They're concerned that Cerberus might try and put a few agents in C-Sec," said Seiba gravely. "That's how they managed to kill so many within the crew during the Reaper War. No one likes it, but they have to question all the humans in authority positions on the Citadel."

"But that's going down well," David sighed.

"C-Sec is doing it quietly, but it's very difficult to know what to look for. Cerberus is known to cover their tracks and since they commit suicide rather than submitting to questioning it very hard to pinpoint agents in said positions."

"Any idea how we can find these agents?" David asked.

Seiba looked up from her work. "Ideally we need to identify some leaders, find Cerberus recruiters."

"And willing to bet that most of the Cerberus soldiers are indoctrinated children that they kidnapped."

"That is very likely, Seiba admitted. "However, recruiting more famous human figures is another thing entirely. If we find out how they got recruited them with a find out more."

"Any suggestions?"

"Illium, would be an ideal place to start. It's on the very edge of the Terminus System, with many corporations and everyone their skirts the rules."

David nodded. "Our suggested to Captain Vega."

"I'm not saying we'll find anything, but it's worth a shot."

* * *

David submitted the suggestions of the crew to Captain Vega and with very little on their plate they decided to make their way to Illium.

"Don't we have to pay a docking fee?" Sam asked.

"My mother pulled a few strings," said Ishil.

"How to manage that?" Sam asked.

"Because she's an information broker and she's one of the best," David answered as they exited the ship.

"So what are we looking for?" Clara asked.

"Anything that could point us in the direction of Cerberus," said Seiba

"My mother's offices close by, she could point us in the right direction," said Ishil.

With that they started to make their way to Liara's office as they walked they began to look at the city. Many buildings were still ruined due to the Reaper invasion, but just as many were being rebuilt or were already finished.

"This place got hit by the Reapers pretty badly in the war," said Clara. "It's amazing able to be build itself quickly."

"Illium has a powerful economy, you can get a lot of black-market material here, even indentured servants," said Nato.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Slavery?"

"Not quite," said Ishil. "It all depends on the contract for the servant and they must take responsibility of their well-being and care until there services completed."

"Call it whatever you like it still sounds slavery to me," Sam spat.

* * *

They immediately made their way to Liara's office and found the asari already wrapped up in work. She was looking at several holographic terminals and was rearranging them as he scanned through the data.

"Mum," said Ishil.

Liara looked up and smiled. "Ishil." Immediately she got up and hugged her daughter, who hugged her back. Once she released her she looked at David and smiled at him. "It's good to see you again to David."

"You too, Liara," David nodded.

"Though I have a feeling that this is not a social call," said Liara as she sat down.

"No, we're trying to gather more information about Cerberus," said David.

"I heard rumours that there were that there was a Cerberus recruit here," Seiba explained.

Liara immediately began looking through the data. "Yes, I've been keeping a close eye on him. His name is Harry Hendrix, he's 30 years old and has already been arrested for smuggling red sand. His father died in the Reaper War on a recon mission and his mother died five years ago, he now spends most of his time in a back room in a bar called Blue Demon and apparently all the people he sees are human, mostly young teenagers."

Seiba stared. "You have that much information on just a split second?"

Liara smiled. "I'm a very good information broker."

"Didn't you act upon it?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"My job is mostly trying to find information so I can send to the Shadow Broker," Liara explained. "Though I do know that they sent a few agents to investigate but none ever came back. They are still after all recovering from losses the Reaper War."

Ishil nodded. "And the Shadow Broker is always very careful who they recruit as agents. I myself had to prove myself quite a bit before I was an agent, though I'm concerned that he was able to subdue these agents without the firefight."

"That is very concerning," Liara nodded.

"I take it they were all human," Sam assumed.

"Naturally, you wouldn't send a turian to infiltrate a pro-human terrorist organisation," said Liara.

David frowned. "Did my dad mention that they installed Reaper implants into their footsoldiers to make them completely obedient?"

Liara nodded. "During the Reaper War the abducted civilians and implanted them with special implants to make them a fast and efficient fighting soldiers. Believe me the results were not pretty, I saw what they look like without their helmets. Of course whether this new Cerberus is using the same means is unknown, as the best of my knowledge all Reaper nanobots were completely destroyed."

David folding his arms. "I think it's time we meet this recruit for ourselves."

Seiba looked at him. "I prefer to be with you, this is my mission after all."

David shook his head. "I'm afraid he will only see humans, but you can monitor us and if anything seems a bit hairy you can jump in."

Nato looked at Seiba. "I don't like it any more than you do, Seiba. But our human companions are the only ones that can get entry."

Seiba sighed. "Fine, but we'll just be outside."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," said David.

* * *

They made their way to the Blue Demon, as expected it was mostly asari run and the customers were bit thuggish looking.

David saw a guard standing next to a back room, a human guard. "That must be it," he said looking at the others. "Seiba. You, Ishil and Nato wait here, at first sign of trouble you jump in. If you don't hear from us in five minutes you jump in anyway."

"Got it," Seiba nodded.

"Just walk up to the garden say, 'I'm here to meet the guardian of death,'" said Ishil.

"Sounds very ominous," said Sam.

"Let's go," said David.

They started to make their way towards the guards who immediately stop them.

"Who are you meeting?" he asked.

"We're here to meet the guardian of death," said David.

The guard nodded and then held his hand out. "No weapons."

Reluctantly David and the others handed their weapons to the guard and once he had received all he opened the back door and they made their way inside. When the end of the back room they found a man in his 30s sitting at the table looking at them with a careful eye. He also noticed two bodyguards standing next to him and they looked particularly muscular.

"Greetings friends," he said with a smile. "I am Harry Hendrix, I hope that you found us all right."

"Finding new wasn't particularly easy," said David.

"My organisation has to keep a low profile, many people get the wrong impression of us," said Harry.

"You mean the fact that the old regime was run by a madman who believe that he could control an ancient synthetic raise capable of controlling others," said Sam raising an eyebrow.

The man narrowed his eyes. "Yes, the Illusive Man was a fool and it cost us dearly. However, we have new leadership that will not make the same mistakes evolved and soon our people will be running things."

Clara looked at him. "And how do we get to be part of his action?"

"Oh, very easily," he smiled.

Immediately there bodyguards raise their pistols, but before single shaft to be fired the door blew open and Seiba and the others emerge. Seiba and Nato immediately killed the two bodyguards and Ishil kept a pistol trained on Harry.

David smiled as he leaned in towards him. "Now you're going to tell us everything you know about Cerberus."

"Like hell I will," he said and was about to bite his mouth shut when Seiba fired a tranquilizer from her gun.

Immediately he collapsed and fell to the ground.

"He should be out for a few hours," she said.

"Then let's take to questioning," said David.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and suddenly found himself strapped to a chair and directly in front of him was Captain Vega, David and Seiba.

"How nice nap?" James asked.

"Where are my and who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm Captain Vega, captain of the Normandy and you are my prison," said James plainly. Harry quickly tried to bite down on his teeth, but nothing happened. "Our doctor remove that suicide pill from your teeth. You won't be killing yourself any time soon."

Harry glared at them. "You'll get nothing from me."

"I beg to differ," said Seiba. "I don't have to remind you how bad this is, not only are you working for a terrorist organisation, but as you demonstrated to Lieutenant Shepard you have proven yourself to be a kidnapper. At the moment we are your only hope were lenient sentence the one you're going to get an Alliance prison."

"If I tell you anything they'll my head," said Harry.

"There were soon you've already told us something," said Seiba as he walked around him. "The moment they hear that you're in prison, they'll know that you dissipate orders to kill yourself. That means when you tell us something or nothing they're going to try and kill you."

"On the other hand if you do tell us something will make sure that security around you is more secure," said David.

Harry looked at and sighed. "Yes, I work for Cerberus as a recruiter."

"And what was the point of the kidnapping?" David asked.

"That's how we recruit," he said. "Despite what your father did most humans are still persecuted and many want to get back at them. That's where I come, we spread word around that Cerberus is recruiting and they come looking for us."

"Then you knock them on the head and drag them away," said James folding his arms.

"Not always, it depends on the look of them," said Harry looking at them. "For instance when I saw you I could tell from an incident that you will then be very hard to converts so I took the initiative and attempted to knock you out. For others I merely recruit them on the spot, depending if they have any wealth that they can spend to support us."

"What you do with those you kidnap?" David asked.

"That's not my area of expertise, but I imagine that they are brainwashed until the 100% loyal to Cerberus."

* * *

With that the three of them that the interrogation room.

"You might hold more information," said James and turned to Seiba. "Seiba I want you to get as much information out of them as possible before we transfer him to prison."

Seiba nodded. "Yes, sir."

He then turned to David. "Good job out there Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir."


	12. The Batarian Extremist

David made his way to the hangar bay and found Mordin sitting down and drinking joyously.

"Celebrating something?" David asked as he sat down on a crate next to him.

"My father just contacted me, looks like we don't have to worry about Wreav's followers following his example," he laughed. "They have been completely wiped out and now we have control over the northern territory."

"Good to hear," David smiled. "What about those ruins?"

"The shamans are investigating them, we could very likely have discovered some last piece of history from the ancients," Mordin smiled. "Word has gotten out to our outer colonies and has given us a morale boost."

"Guess this makes things easier for your mother."

"You can say that again, though I imagine this will be the last flight we have with one another," said Mordin as he drank. "Only my people get very bored if we didn't fight something."

"I never asked, but how did you solve the birthrate problem?" David asked curiously. "If memory serves isn't that what caused the Krogan Rebellions?"

"That's where the Rite of Honour comes in," Mordin smiled. "It's a Rite when a krogan wants to consider breeding. They have to go through a test to prove their strength."

"What kind of test?" David asked curiously.

"It varies between applicants," said Mordin. "Of course my father didn't have to go through it with my mother, but since he was the leader of Clan Urdnot he was more than qualified to go through the Rite."

"So what happens once you pass the test?" David asked.

"They used to be paired off with a fertile female, but since now all females are fertile that is no longer needed," said Mordin. "Sometimes a male will have a preference, but most often it is the female shaman that decides who they breed with and they can only produce one clutch of eggs a decade."

"Has it worked?" David asked.

"It kept our population stable," said Mordin. "The shamans also keep a record of how many krogan there in the Federation, if it proves that there's too many of us they will halt any breeding for a limited amount of time. Since we krogan are long-lived species that happens more often than you might think, but at the moment that's not an issue."

David smiled. "I should go."

"Thanks for showing."

* * *

David had received an email from Sam and made his way to the lounge.

"I received your email, what's the problem?" David asked.

"I've found," said Sam.

"Balak?"

Sam nodded. "He set up a military base on the third moon of the gas giant call Refrippe."

"Where did you get this information?" David asked.

"There are several batarians out there that want him dead," said Sam. "He may you have let their people into battle during the Reaper War, but his hatred for humanity is still strong. After the war when Councillor Ryder offered aid to the batarians, he was furious and tried to stop the new government from accepting our offer. However, he was outvoted as the new government wanted closer ties with humanity and wish to dissolve any anti-human views on their people."

"I'll inform the Captain," David nodded.

* * *

Captain Vega didn't even argue upon the mention of Balak and plotted a course to Refrippe. There were already making their way down towards the moon when David and Sam gathered the team which consisted of Mordin, Ishil and Seiba.

They soon boarded the Kodiak and made their way down towards the moon phase that was located on it.

"So what's the mission?" Seiba asked.

"We're hunting down a batarian terrace by the name of Balak," said David.

"I've heard him," said Ishil. "He tried to buy an astroid at Terra Nova, but your father was able to stop him. He also ran into him again on the Citadel during the Reaper War and agreed to assist in the efforts against the Reapers."

David nodded. "At the time we share a common enemy with Balak and he did command the remaining batarian ships when we launched an attack on the Reapers."

"However afterwards he was still hellbent on his terroristic views," said Sam. "He's been tampering medical equipment in a human ward. Sabotage the flight plans on human ships and has launched many raids on human colonies."

"The Batarian Hegemony has denounced his actions as part of the government and we are inclined to believe them," said David. "In fact they have actually sent a few squads in order to take him down, but they have failed."

"Do we have any idea what will be facing?" Ishil asked.

"According to the interval that the Batarian Hegemony gave us, it's the main base of Balak's operations. So there should be a good number of batarian extremists, we should also be aware that maybe a high concentration of slaves."

"Doesn't Balak like to kill humans on site?" Mordin asked.

"It his only source of income," said Sam. "The new government is no longer supporting slavers and pirates to do their bidding. That means they have to find other ways to maintain a profit and slavery is very profitable."

"You should we try and free the slaves?" Ishil.

David shook his head. "Not until we kill Balak. From my father mentioned about their method they treat them worse than animals. It may be safer for them to remain put rather than having them running across the battle field."

"We're coming up to the base now," said Helen.

"How they detected us?" David asked.

"Doesn't look like it," said Helen.

"Helmets and breathers on," David ordered.

Everyone put their helmets on apart from Ishil who placed on a breather.

* * *

Helen soon landed the Kodiak and the moment the doors open and they quickly got out and then made their way to the nearest entrance. David approached the door and began to bypass the lock allowing them entry into the facility.

They soon heard the sound of air rushing in and remove their helmets and breather.

"The likelihood that they know that we're here is very high," said Ishil.

"Then we shoot them down until we get to the boss," Mordin chuckled pulling his shotgun.

With that they began the infiltration of the base immediately they came across several batarians, who immediately raised their weapons at them.

"We've been discovered!"

"Kill them!"

They immediately began to fire everything they had at them, but Ishil quickly created a biotic shield to protect them. David and Sam immediately rolled the ground and fired their rifles going down the batarians.

"I think it's safe to say that they no way here," said Ishil.

"That just makes it more fun," Mordin laughed.

* * *

They soon entered what seemed to be a storage area filled with cages. They noticed movement within them and upon close examination the saw humans in rags covered in bruises and had very deep marks on their skin.

"Slaves," said Sam looking appalled.

"This is disgusting," said Ishil.

"We can rescue them the moment we capture this base," said Seiba.

David nodded. "EDI inform Captain Vega that we got several slaves trapped down here."

"Understood," said EDI. "I have located Balak now and I am sending you the NavPoint."

"Thanks, EDI."

* * *

They began following the NavPoint and they kept on running into more batarian extremists along the way.

"I don't care what it takes I want them dead!" the voice Balak roared over the speakers.

"That's Balak," said Sam with a smile. "I can't wait to take him down."

David then reached for his comm. "Captain, we have confirmation that Balak is in the base."

"Don't let that maniac escape," said James over the radio.

"What if he threatens to kill the prisoners?" David asked.

"I've detected no explosives in the storage area," said EDI.

"Just don't give an opportunity, if you have a shot take it and that's an order," said James.

"Don't worry I'll definitely take the shot," Sam assured.

David looked at him. "We'll get him, but you need to calm down. I need you at your best."

"I'm always at my best," said Sam.

Mordin was having particularly fun tossing the batarians around shooting his shotgun at the varren they unleashed.

They could hear Balak roaring over the speakers. "What do you mean they broke into the central hub? Don't give me excuses just kill them!"

"We must be getting close," said Sam eagerly.

David looked concerned. "You seem to be enjoying this a little too much."

"Just forgive me if I don't get excited for killing the guy who nearly decimated my entire planet where an asteroid."

"Kid's got a point," said Mordin.

"Sam I understand that, but we have a better chance of killing if you calm down," said David calmly.

Sam said nothing and they continue to press forward and they soon reached the NavPoint, which led them to a control centre. There were a view batarians guarding the place but they were no match to their overwhelming firepower.

Sam looked over the batarians. "He's not here."

David frowned. "Balak use hostages in order to prevent my dad from chasing after. He rigged several bombs to blow and would kill the hostages if he didn't let them go."

Sam looked at him. "You think he's doing the same thing?"

David nodded. "If that's the case then I suggest that we split up. Seiba, you Ishil and Mordin head back to the slaves are. I have a strong feeling that there are bombs located there, I need you guys to disarm them."

"And us?" Sam asked.

"We're heading to hangar bay," said David. He then reached for his radio. "EDI, can you do that is to obey?"

"Sending you the NavPoint now," said EDI.

"Good luck," said Seiba as she left her team.

With that they went their separate ways and David and Sam made their way towards the hangar bay.

"What makes you think that he is heading to the hangar bay?" Sam asked.

"I don't, but if his standard MO is the same at Terra Nova then he'll make a quick escape," said David.

* * *

They had just entered the hangar bay when Balak was about to board his shuttle. He narrowed his eyes down the moment he saw them.

"Humans, you always have to ruin things," Balak growled in anger.

"When a terrorist is killing innocent humans, that gives us the right to ruin things for you," said David.

"But the humans were the ones that ruined us," Balak glared. "Your people still resources that belong to my people and you have managed to blind the weak fools within my government."

"You're the one is trying to start a war against humans," Sam glared. "If your people haven't isolated yourselves, you would be far more prosperous. In fact, if our people haven't helped yours then your entire race would be dead."

"Enough!" Balak roared. He then turned his eyes upon David. "I know who you are. You are the son of Shepard."

"What if I am?"

"I was never able to kill your father, but now I have the opportunity to kill you."

David and Sam raised their rifles.

"You're the only one is going to die today, Balak," said David narrowing his eyes. "I have been given full authority to kill you for your past crimes."

Balak then held out a detonator. "I think not, boy. That is unless you wish to kill all the animals in their cells."

"Those are people," Sam glared.

"Whatever they are, they'll die if you don't let me go," said Balak smiling holding out the detonator.

"EDI?" David whispered.

"Seiba's team have located the bombs and are in the midst of disarming them," EDI informed him over the radio. "You have to keep on talking until they finished disarming them."

David looked at Balak. "Balak when are you going to stop this madness?"

"When the batarians take their rightful place in the galaxy!" Balak roared. "And that will not happen so long as I weak government is in charge."

"But there's been talk on the Citadel of reopening the batarian embassy," said Sam. "All you're doing is hampering your own people, make it difficult for the other species that trust them."

"Forces the only way to get results. That is why I said that astroid to Terra Nova, but your father stopped me. What was I have to work within during the Reaper War, it was very degrading."

David looked at Balak. "Balak it was your isolation that nearly destroyed your people. If Councillor Ryder hadn't sent aid to Khar'shan and your people would be in a far weaker position. In fact if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have be able to restart colonising other planets."

"Enough!" Balak roared. "You were either allow me to go free all or the slaves die, your choice."

David knew there was no way they could keep talking any longer judging from the mad look in his eyes. He still didn't know whether Seiba and her team managed to disarm the bombs, if they hadn't they would be killed in the explosion along with the slaves.

Sam could also see David's dilemma.

"David, we disarmed the bombs," said Seiba's voice.

David gave a sigh of relief and Balak looked outrageously kept on pressing down the detonator. However they did hear the sound of any explosions, indicating that Seiba had indeed disarmed the last of the bombs.

"No!" he roared.

"It's over, Balak," said David as he and Sam re-aimed their rifles.

"You're done," said Sam.

"Kill them!" Balak roared.

David and Sam immediately ducked behind cover just as Balak and his guards fired them. They quickly returned fire in order to deny Balak the opportunity to board the shuttle. Balak was proving to be very capable with a gun as he kept on firing at them shooting at gas tanks.

David and Sam had a jump out of the way to avoid getting caught in the explosion and as he fell David pulled out his pistol and shot one of Balak's guards. Sam then tossed a grenade next to Balak's feet.

Balak managed to jump out of the way in time and was able to avoid the explosion. However, he was caught by the shockwave and was knocked down off the platform.

"I won't lose to a bunch of humans!" he roared activating his omni-tool.

"Get down!" David yelled.

They quickly eat hit behind a pillar just as turret emerged from the walls and began firing at them.

"Who puts turret's in a hangar bay?" Sam stared.

"Apparently a paranoid batarian that wishes the utter abbreviation of humanity," said David.

"We can't let him get away," said Sam.

Then suddenly one of the turret blew up. David turned and saw Seiba and her team rushing over towards them firing their weapons at the turrets.

"Sorry we're late," said Seiba.

"Better late than never," David smiled. "Can you guys give us covering fire while Sam and I deal with Balak?"

"We've got you covered," Seiba nodded.

Then both he and Sam charged towards Balak with the turrets firing over their heads. Seiba was making quick work of destroying them with a sniper rifle and Ishil with using her biotics to cause a bit of chaos amongst the batarians.

Balak was at that moment trying to get back onto the shuttle, but Sam then slammed into him.

"You're not going anywhere," said Sam.

"Oh yes, I am human," said Balak and kicked him off him.

He then pulled out his pistol preparing to kill Sam, but then something grabbed hold of his arm. Then appearing behind him was David, as he used his cloak in order to get behind him. Then before he had any time to react David slammed his head against the shuttle causing him to drop the pistol.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done," said David.

"Not yet," said Balak.

He then managed to kick David in the chest causing him off of him and then drew a knife. He raised it I was prepared to kill him when a shot was fired. Balak stood there for a few seconds as blood began to pour out of his mouth and then he collapsed. Standing behind him was Sam with his omni-blade active.

"That was all the humans who killed bastard," said Sam.

* * *

Once they were back on the Normandy David and Sam were called the hologram room when they met up with Captain Vega and the hologram of Admiral Shepard.

"Great work down there boys," James smiled.

"Indeed, we just received a big thank you from the Batarian Hegemony and ascending assistance with transporting all the freed slaves," said Shepard.

"What's going to happen to them?" Sam asked.

"There we looked after by specialists and hopefully they'll get some sense of a normal life," Shepard sighed. "Though trauma like that can linger, I should know better than anyone else."

"What about the batarian extremists?" David asked. "Can I still function without a leader?"

"Balak was a high-ranking military leader and a very much doubt the rest of the extremists have someone like that," said Shepard. "Though we will know soon enough if they carry on with their campaign. But you can let us worry about that, for now be assured that you were taken out over the dangerous individuals."

With that Shepard hologram vanished and David and Sam were making their way back the lounge.

"I want to thank you for helping me back there," said Sam looking at David. "Looking for that bastard ever since I left the Academy."

David smiled. "No sweat, but next time we go on a very important mission try and calm down."

Sam nodded. "I know, I know. I'm just glad that whatever sceptical head in that situation, if you weren't there he would have killed all the slaves. I want that on my conscience."

David smiled as the two of them made their way to the lounge and had plans to drink as much as they could.


	13. Clara's Revenge

David had received an email from Clara and was making her way to the observation deck and found her looking at the stars.

"I received your message," said David approaching her. "You said that he had something important to discuss?"

Clara nodded. "I think I found the Cerberus cell that killed my father."

David looked at her. "What have you found?"

Clara looked at him. "I had to call in a few favours, but I got a lot of information on. Apparently they were attacking the research station to gather intelligence on the Midgard."

"For what?"

"My guess is that they wanted to place agents in Midgard," said Clara. "Cerberus likes to have agents in all research and military stations that have a human interest. They've even want assassinated the Pope so very good place someone wore pro-human in charge."

David stared at her. "I thought that you double check on all applicants to make sure that doesn't happen?"

Clara nodded. "We do, but a lot of people do go through the cracks. Plus credits can go far to buy people."

"This isn't just about the eventual they did your father is it?"

Clara shook her head. "We just need to know what kind of information they managed to steal from the research station they attacked. It is critical that we discover just how much they know about Midgard, if we're lucky we might be able to identify a few agents."

"I'll inform Captain Vega," David nodded. He then looked at her. "You sure you're okay?"

Clara turned and looked at the stars. "I barely remember what my father looked like, I was very young when it happened. My mother tried to spend as much time she could with me, but her job did demand a lot as you might imagine."

David nodded. "Believe me I know the feeling."

Clara turned and looked at him. "When he died I wanted nothing more than to take down the people that killed him. That's what motivated me when I was at the Grissom Academy, that's how I expect cell did all fields. That's how I managed to join Midgard, I just don't know what I'll do after we do this."

David looked at her trying to think on what to say. "I wish I have the answer."

"So do I."

* * *

Captain Vega gave them the all clear to investigate this Cerberus cell and soon they were making their way to the coordinates that Clara had given them. It led them straight to Noveria and David was giving with Clara Sam, Ishil and Nato the debrief as they made their way down to the planet on the Kodiak.

"So were going to take down the guys they killed Clara, papa?" said Sam.

"We are also trying to gather as much information," Clara snapped. "When the attack research station they also require quite a lot of information. We just need to find out how much they took."

"So we make our way to the command centre download as much information as we can get out," said David.

"They're bound to discover us," said Nato.

"I know," said David. "But we need to complete this mission."

Clara looked at them. "You make it sound as if this isn't the first time we got shot at when we infiltrated a research station."

"Point taken."

"Lieutenant, were approaching a drop point," said Helen.

"Have they detected us?"

"No, just signal me the moment you want me to get you out of there."

David nodded.

* * *

Helen soon landed the Kodiak onto the landing pad and immediately David and the others jumped off. The moment they got off the shuttle Helen flew away and soon disappeared in the distance.

"How many forces are we to be expecting?" David asked.

"A facility like this, I imagine that it will be got a few thousand personnel," Clara surmised. "Going have to be very subtle here and not to raise any alarms."

"Good thing we left Mordin behind," said Sam.

* * *

They soon begin the infiltration keeping an eye out for any patrols around the corridors. They just turned round the corner when David immediately stops them as they were to troops standing there.

"You heard about what happened on Mercury Station?" said one of them.

"No."

"I heard that the entire mission was a debacle. Only one cruiser came back and the other one was totally destroyed."

"What could have done that?"

"According to the survivors it was Admiral Shepard's flagship."

"Shepard, that guy has been fawning our side for quite some time. More people want to join the Alliance because of him."

"I've heard that the boss has history with him."

The trooper then looked at his friend with interest. "Oh, yeah?"

"Not that kind of history. I heard that she had a chance to escape, but Shepard convinced her to do her time."

The trooper scoffed. "And she listened to him?"

"Have you heard about the stories about that guy? I mean the guy was able to bring the turians and krogan together and managed to stop a war between the geth and quarians. That sounds impressive to me."

David and immediately activated his cloak in order to sneak up behind the two troops. Then before they knew what happened he planned this his omni-blade into the chest of what before the other could do anything Clara performed a magnificent headshot killing him.

"So your dad arrested the leader of Cerberus?" said Sam.

David looked at him. "Do you know how many people my dad put in jail? Far too many to count."

Clara nodded. "Not a lot to go on. Perhaps the information in their computers might enlighten us."

* * *

They managed to make their way to the computer room without any incident, though there were couple of close calls. Once there they took out the technicians and began to access the computers.

David immediately sat down at the console.

"EDI, we're at the computers," said David.

"Accessing information now," said EDI over the radio.

Sam, Nato and Ishil regarding the door as Clara leaned over David looking at the information appearing on the screen in front of them.

"Found anything?" she asked.

David began looking through the information. "Quite a bit of information, what I tell Cerberus is still acting like its predecessor. Targeting anyone that gets in the way of humanity's progress, putting key figures in power."

"David, I found something of great interest," said EDI.

Suddenly appearing in front of them was a list of names some of which they were able to recognise. Some of them had lines against and David realised what it was.

"What is it?" Nato asked.

"It's a hit list," said David. "It's a list of names they want eliminated."

"And our names are on," Clara noted.

Ishil looked at them. "How could they possibly know about us? Probably not you guys through personnel records, but the rest of us?"

David nodded. "They needed inside information for that."

"Someone on the ship?" Clara asked.

"Doubtful," said David. "My dad and Captain Vega hand-picked the crew. Most likely someone high in the Alliance military, they must have looked through the reports we send them."

"They would need extremely high access," said Ishil. "Captain Vega is a Spectre, all his files are highly confidential. That also includes our files since were serving on his ship."

"It is troubling," Sam agreed.

"So is the hit list," said David running through it. "Councillor Ryder, my dad, Primarch Vakarian, Overlord Wrex… everyone that served on the Normandy is on this list. In fact anyone associated with my dad is on it."

Sam looked at him. "Sounds as if someone has a grudge against your dad and everyone that worked or known him."

David then reached for his radio. "EDI are you getting this?"

"Loud and clear," said EDI. "I'm transmitting everything we find the Alliance. I've also managed to hack into service comm channels, I'm patching you through now."

"Sir, are detecting a large amount of data being transferred," said a voice.

"What?" said a grouchy voice. "I gave no authorisation?"

"It seemed to be locating in the computer room."

David immediately got out of his chair. "I think we been discovered."

They then heard the sound of alarms been sounded across the facility.

"I think we've definitely been discovered," said Sam.

David reached for his comm. "Helen, were going to need to make a quick escape."

"Lieutenant… please repeat… you… breaking up," said Helen amongst the static.

"They must be jamming transmissions," said Clara.

"Damn, we will be able to airlift out of here we can take those jammers down," David cursed.

"Any idea where they might be?" Nato asked.

David began looking through the data. "According to this terminal located in the main command area."

"Of course they are," Sam groaned.

"I suggest we move now," Clara suggested.

"Agreed," said David as he got out of the chair.

* * *

They immediately started to run down the corridor towards the command centre and on the way they encountered several Cerberus troops. Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was a Phantom swinging her sword directly at them.

David managed to dodge the swipe and began firing his fist directly at her, but she quickly created a shield deflecting the bullets. It was only until Ishil unleashed a powerful biotic blast that sent her back with that they were able to take her out.

Clara narrowed her eyes. "Phantoms, they served as Cerberus' assassins."

David picked himself up. "My dad mentioned that he had a tough time handling with one in particular. I believe his name was Kai Leng."

Clara nodded. "I read the reports about the guy. He was very close of killing my mother during the Reaper War and he tried to assassinate the old council."

"We need to keep moving," said Sam.

They kept on moving through the corridors encountering more Cerberus troops as they went, but my goal rest they fell down easily. Though they encountered more Phantoms which did slow their progress down as they cloaked and try to get behind them.

One of them nearly impaled David with her blade, if he hadn't acted spontaneously and grabbed her. David had been studying all of the Cerberus soldiers the moment that he heard that they were back from what he understood Phantoms were particularly tricky as they were able to cloak and use biotics.

* * *

They soon reached the main command centre and found the place guarded by Cerberus troops. Then they noticed one man in particular looking down at them from the controls judging from his uniform he was the man in charge. He had a scar over his right eye and looked very gritty making it clear that he had seen a lot of action.

"So you are the intruders, I must say I am impressed that you were able to infiltrate our base efficiently," he said. "I am Huntley Perryman and I know who you are. Lieutenant Shepard and Agent Lawson."

Clara narrowed her eyes. "You're the one who killed my father."

"Your father?" Huntley blinked and then his eyes widened. "Oh, that Alliance officer I killed that try to prevent us from escaping. He was a good soldier, but not good enough to stop us."

David didn't let go of his rifle. "You can't honestly think that you're going to accomplish anything?"

"I beg to differ Lieutenant," said Huntley placing his hands behind his back. "Granted our predecessors did not accomplish much apart from nearly wiping out the galaxy. However, unlike them we have a firm grasp of what we want and how to get it." He then narrowed his eyes at Ishil and Nato. "For instance we are no longer working with any aliens, we human should be standing alone not allying ourselves with aliens."

David narrowed his eyes. "If humanity did stand-alone we would have been wiped out during the Reaper War."

Huntley snorted. "But that was a special case, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I was there during the war on Earth hoping beyond hope that help would come. It was only until after the war that I discovered that the Council were willing to sacrifice us in exchange for protecting their own borders. It wasn't for your father the aliens would never have considered to help Earth and my family may have survived."

"Petty excuses," said Ishil. "Everyone was cut off from the Council during the war when their homeworlds fell. And to be honest many more people probably would have been saved if Cerberus hadn't intervened at the very end of the war."

Huntley narrowed his eyes. "Enough. This senseless prattle is getting us nowhere kill them all."

Immediately the Cerberus troops immediately fired down at them, but thankfully both Clara and Ishil were able to create a biotic barrier to shield them. Nato then immediately let loose a drone and began to distract the troops and in that precise moment David activated his cloak.

David immediately snuck up on the closest trooper and took out before he had a chance to realise what had happened. He then pulled out his pistol and shot a never soldier and a Centurion was about to fire at him, but Sam quickly took out with his assault rifle. Then he and Nato began to make their way up while the two girls caused turmoil with their biotics.

Huntley pulled out his pistol and began to fire, but Clara pulled out a pistol and managed to disarm him. She was about to strike him with her biotics when suddenly she was pushed back by a biotic blast. It took several moments to realise that Huntley was a biotic himself.

"You're a biotic?" she said surprised.

"How do you think I took down your father," he said.

He then quickly created a barrier and just as David fired several shots from his rifle. He then created a singularity mixed with the warp the created a powerful combination of exposes biotic power. So much so that they were sent flying, but Clara then performed a biotic charge and slammed right into him.

He landed on the control console and looked at her. "You been well trained. Seems as if the Alliance teaches their biotics very well indeed."

Clara smiled. "I've got the new L7 implants."

"Very impressive," said Huntley as he picked himself up. "However, Cerberus have also made vast improvements upon the implants. Mine actually have Reaper technology embedded in them."

Clara eyes widened. "As you crazy? Installing Reaper technology to one's body is forbidden by the Council."

Huntley snorted. "We're terrorist organisation, do you really think we would follow Council Law? Besides, the law is outdated considering that the Reapers are now long since dead there's no way we can be indoctrinated now."

Clara narrowed her eyes. "You'd really risk that?"

Huntley smirked. "I can't risk anything in there is no risk."

He then pushed her back with biotic blast and then created a powerful shockwave straight towards her. Nato managed to grab and pulled her out of the way just in the nick of time before the shockwave struck the console and blew it to pieces."

"Thanks," she said relieved.

"No problem," said Nato.

Huntley narrowed his eyes. "Being saved by an alien. How low can you get?"

Then suddenly there was a gun shot and Huntley's widened as blood began to pour out of his chest through a bullet hole. He then collapsed and standing directly behind him was David holding a smoking pistol.

"At least she's not dead," he said.

Sam then approached him. "All the troops are dead."

David nodded. "Then let's signal Helen and get out of here."

David then made his way over towards the console and deactivated the jammers he then reached for his comm.

"Helen, it's me," said David.

"Lieutenant," said Helen relieved. "I almost fear the worst, I haven't heard from you in half an hour."

"Sorry about that, communications were jammed," he said. "Anyway we've retrieved the data eliminated the research stations commander, we need a pick up now."

"On my way, sending you the NavPoint now," said Helen.

David then looked at the others. "Let's move."

They then began to make their way back down to the landing pad encountering more Cerberus troops as they went. Clearly the loss of their commander had caused them disarray, but they were still organised enough in order to prevent them from reaching the landing pad.

* * *

They were able to gun their way through and the landing pad only to find that it was blocked by an Atlas mech.

"What out?" David yelled as they ducked for cover just as it fired its cannon.

David looked at the others and performed a few hand gestures and they all nodded.

Nato kept behind cover as he began to sabotage the shield around the mech and the moment they were down Sam immediately began tossing grenades at its feet. The moment they explode it cause the mech to lose its footing and that's when Clara and Ishil began to fire their pistols on the windscreen.

David on the other hand was using the sniper rifle and was making several precise shots at its joints as Sam and Nato flanked his hand firing their weapons directly at it. With their pincer movement they finally managed to weaken it and it exploded in a great explosion.

David then reached for his comm. "Helen, we need a pick up now."

"I'm 30 seconds away," said Helen.

They then heard the sound of gunfire and turned to see Cerberus troops advancing towards them.

"We're about to be overrun," David informed Helen.

"I'm here," said Helen as the Kodiak appeared from out of nowhere.

Immediately the hatch doors open and they immediately rushed towards it firing counter fire at the troops that were rushing onto the landing pad. They took quite a few down before they manage to get in on the hatch doors closed.

"Go! Go!" David ordered.

Helen immediately threw them away from the research base just as they fired their cannons directly at them.

Sam was panting heavily. "I was a little too close for comfort."

David looked at Clara. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she assured.

* * *

Back on the Normandy, Captain Vega had brought David and Clara into the hologram room so they could both talk to Admiral Shepard and Director Lawson.

"You did well down there," said Shepard.

Miranda nodded. "I agree, but this news about them using Reaper implants is troubling."

"Is there any chance they might be indoctrinated?" James asked.

"I'm afraid that's a question you have to turn to our scientists," said Shepard regretfully.

"What about the information Agent Lawson and I had gathered?" David asked.

"We're still decoding the data, but it's looking to be very promising," said Miranda.

"We'll inform you of anything's changed," said Shepard.

Without the holograms faded and both David and Clara left.

Clara looked at him. "I want to thank you David, for everything. I couldn't have done it without you."

David smiled. "Thanks, but are you sure you're all right?"

"I just wish I had been the one that killed him, for my father," Clara admitted. She then did the most surprising thing that she had ever done, she kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm grateful he's dead."

David just stood there in a daze as Clara walked off trying to figure out what had just happened.


	14. Back to the Citadel

David made his way to lounge a check on Sam who was leaning back on the couch.

"You seem relaxed," David noted.

"I'm just glad will to take down that bastard Balak down," Sam smiled. "Humans can sleep easier knowing that he's not gonna drop an asteroid on their planet."

David then sat opposite him. "I bet Terra Nova are celebrating right at this minute."

Sam nodded. "They certainly are and apparently we killed him on the day that your dad saved Terra Nova."

David blinked. "Talk about a coincidence."

"I know, right." Sam then leaned back and looked at him. "I owe you big time for helping me taking down."

"Taking down terrorists is part of the job," David pointed out.

"I know, I know," Sam nodded. "And I'm sorry that I gave you a hard time the first time you got onto the ship."

"Understandable," David nodded.

Sam and looked David. "I don't suppose you can get your sister the hook up with me?"

David looked at him. "Hate to burst your bubble but she's not exactly a big fan of the military."

"Yeah, I got that. Any particular reason why she doesn't like the military?"

"I suppose it comes to the fact that dad was hardly around while we were growing up," said David leaning back. "She resented it, plus there was the fact that everyone kept on pointing on asking her questions about dad, that really got a nerve."

"Did you get the same treatment?"

"Yeah, and it was difficult," David admitted. "Though I wanted to make him proud by joining the military. Hannah, on the other hand wanted to be far away from the military as possible and went to Grissom Academy."

"But isn't Grissom Academy a military school?"

David shrugged. "It's technically to school for biotics, but it's also where the brilliant students we have go to work on projects for the Alliance. You're forgetting that the Alliance is not just a military organisation, it's also political and scientific aspects as well."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it's easy to forget."

David then looked at him. "So any family back home?"

"There's no mum and dad and my little brother, he's just finished high school."

David looked at him. "So what made you join the Alliance?"

"The stories that my dad taught me, he fought in the Reaper War you see," said Sam. "I heard about the stories how he rushed in during the Battle of Earth, he was one of the lucky ones that survived the Hammer assault on the Conduit."

David nodded. "Dad told me that that every single force that try to make their way to the Conduit was obliterated by Harbinger. Only my dad and Admiral Anderson made it."

"From what I understand those two were very hardy bastards," said Sam.

David laughed. "Dad definitely is and Admiral Anderson taught him everything he knew."

Sam looked at him. "Your dad named you after him didn't it?"

David nodded. "Yeah, to honour him."

* * *

They soon made their way back to the Citadel in order to resupply and get some well needed shoreleave.

David decided to make his way back to the apartment to check on his mum and sister. He also wanted to tell them what had happened since he last saw them. When he got there he found that his mum was already making dinner and judging from the extra plates she had been expecting him.

"Ah, David, I was wondering would come," she said. "Have a seat must not dinner ready."

David made his way over to the table and sat opposite Hannah, who was looking through a datapad.

"Looking at anything interesting?" David asked.

"I may not have a lab, but that doesn't mean I can't keep working on my project," she said.

Ashley then appeared with food and soon they began to have dinner.

"So what have you been up to?" Hannah asked.

"We've had a few more Cerberus bases and required some information, but here's the troubling thing," said David looking at them. "It appears that got a hit list and right on the top are Dad and anyone associated with him, including us."

Ashley looked troubled by this. "Your father did take down the original Cerberus. Whoever is in charge may be looking for revenge."

Hannah looked at her. "I'm more concerned about these Reaper implants they've got. There's a reason the council outlawed the use of Reaper technology in implants."

"Fears of indoctrination," said David.

"There has been no evidence that nanobots are still active," Hannah admitted. "That's why were able to use Reaper technology far more safely than during the war. However, no one's actually dead touch Reaper implants, not after what happened to Saren and the Illusive Man."

"Cerberus was always willing to do anything that would advance humanity," said Ashley bitterly. "You should assume that the soldiers look like without their helmets, not a present site. They looked half human half husk."

David looked at his mother. "I've only for husks on the simulators and even by looking at them I know that bad news."

Ashley looked at her son. "Believe me you haven't seen anything. When I was on Eden Prime, I watched the geth putting colonists on spikes and turning them into those things. As we kept on investigating kept on running into more of them and that's when your father knew that something was up."

Hannah looked at her mother. "What was it like in the Reaper War?"

Ashley looked surprised by this. "You always wanted to avoid knowing what happened?"

"I know," Hannah nodded. "But after hearing about these implants I'm starting to wonder what the Reapers truly were white."

Ashley sighed. "Your father knew more about the Reapers than any, their tactics and their function. I myself never had the opportunity to actually speak with one, but they were terrifying. You've seen some of the destroyed cities on Earth and other Reaper ravaged worlds, but let me tell you is far worse. Civilians had to hide for their lives, not knowing whether the next day would be their last and knew that if they got captured they would be turned monsters."

Hannah just looked horrified at her mother. "Why would they do this?"

Ashley looked at her. "They were just following in their programming and really believe that they were trying to save us. I don't understand it myself, but there's no really figuring out a synthetic species."

* * *

The next day David made his way to Purgatory and met up with Sam, who was busy drinking with other soldiers.

Sam raised a glass David approached him. "Ah, Lieutenant, come and join us."

David approached him. "What's all this about?"

A female soldier smiled. "Oh, which is celebrating the death of Balak."

"Yeah, we all have one thing in common here," said the brown haired soldier. "We're all from Terra Nova and we all wanted that bastard dead for a long time."

David took a glass and join them. "Well, now you don't have to worry about him."

"Yeah, we heard from Briggs when you let the mission to taken down."

"Wish I could have been there," said the female soldier.

Sam looked at them. "The Lieutenant knew exactly how Balak would operate and took out his bombs before he could kill the hostages."

"Using slaves as a bargaining chip, that guy has no limits," the female soldier grumbled.

"It's just a shame that Admiral Shepard didn't kill him when he had the chance, I mean he had two chances right?" said the male soldier.

David nodded. "Balak threatened to kill the hostages and I thought he had no choice but to comply. He then laid low for a bit until the Reaper War, he then began sabotaging middle of equipment and transports decimated with humans."

Sam nodded. "From what I've been told the Admiral went around the entire Citadel shutting down these codes and that's when Balak aimed a gun at his back. He wanted revenge for stopping him at Terra Nova and for what happened at the Bahak System."

The female soldier frowned. "I've never heard of that system."

"Not surprising, since it doesn't exist anymore," said David. "My dad went to investigate claims of the Reaper invasion amount to happen. He met up with the scientists only to find that they were indoctrinated and they had him dated for two days, by the time he woke up he had a couple of hours before the Reapers arrived. Before they were indoctrinated the researchers have a plan in place to send an asteroid into a Mass Relays and my dad continue with the plan."

"Long story short the destruction of the mass file cause the supernova that wiped out the entire system," Sam explained. "Unfortunately it was a very remote part of the galaxy, though 30,000 batarians died as a result."

David sighed. "Dad was never happy of the outcome of that mission, but he knew he didn't implement it then the entire galaxy would have been under siege six months earlier. He just bought the galaxy enough time to research the Crucibles."

The male soldier whistled. "Talk about hard-core, but why didn't Balak pull the trigger and kill them right there and then?"

"My dad was ever talking down," David explained. "He pointed out that if Balak killed in their then his people would have no chance of survival. Grudgingly, Balak allow the use of his ships during the war. Though my dad was very tempted to put a bullet in his head."

The female soldier looked at her drink. "Guess everyone had bigger enemies to face."

"Shame that not everyone was so practical," David sighed.

"Yeah, I think we were just plain lucky that our parents survived that war," said Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

David received an email from Mordin, who want to see him at the Krogan Memorial. He soon reached the Presidium and found the young krogan looking at the large statue of a krogan.

"This is my first time seeing the memorial," said Mordin, who clearly sensed his presence.

David looked at it. "I'm amazed at the Council kept it up after the Krogan Rebellions."

Mordin shrugged. "At least the Council acknowledges us."

David looked at him. "Is your mother having problems?"

"Only with one Council species in particular," Mordin sighed.

"Let me guess the salarians," David assumed.

"They're the only Council species that giving us problems," Mordin grumbled. "Human to another part of the Rebellion so that makes you completely neutral and ideal negotiators, but thanks to the friendship your father created with my father it's an unbreakable bond. The asari would want nothing more than peaceful diplomatic ties with my people and the turians remember the sacrifice that my people did for them during the Reaper War."

David nodded. "If memory serves the salarians didn't offer much help during the Reaper War."

Mordin nodded. "Yes, they only gave you one fleet and the STG provided their unconditional support as well. Most of them are still annoyed that the Genophage was cured."

"I just hope we don't have to enter into another war," David sighed. "The last thing I want is to face you in battle."

Mordin smiled. "I would certainly be upset if I have to kill you in battle."

David laughed and then looked memorial. "So, would you think of the memorial?"

Mordin shrugged. "I'm not sure. On one hand it is an honour to have a statue of your people evicted in the Presidium, but in the other it's nothing more than a peace offering."

"I'm just pleased that your parents were able to quell the rage within your people," said David. "I mean if your uncle was in charge, he no doubt would have waged war against us the moment the Reapers were killed."

"At least we don't have to worry about those shortsighted fools anymore," said Mordin. "The council are particularly happy about how we handle the situation as well. They don't want a full-scale war either no matter how many times they complain."

David then got up. "Come on, are treated to some noodles."

Mordin smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

David was now in C-Sec Academy, Seiba was still questioning the Cerberus recruit they captured. Pamela the interrogation was taking quite some time, but he was beginning to break.

Executor Bailey was also present at the interrogation. "You can make this easy on yourself you tell us what we want to know."

Harry spat some blood out. "I'm telling you squat."

Bailey nodded at Seiba who then punched him across the face. Bailey then leaned in towards him. "I make a stop if you tell me."

Harry glared at him. "I'm not working with alien loving scum."

David then approached him. "You were wearing to help us last time."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "That was only trading information that you could easily obtain, the information you want would cost me my life and they found out I ratted them out."

"They already assume that you told us everything the moment that we remove that suicide pill from your teeth," said David bluntly. "Now we can offer you protection against Cerberus, but only if you tell us what we want to know. Otherwise you'll be by yourself watching your back every turn."

"You assume that Cerberus won't be able to kill me if I do cooperate," Harry glared. "Cerberus has a way of worming their way in to organisations. You don't think they don't have anyone in their payroll right here in C-Sec."

Seiba then stepped forward. "You cooperating would make things much easier to identify the secret agents."

Bailey took a step forward. "Son, the only way we can help you is if you help us. So what is it going to be?"

Harry looked at them and closes eyes. "Fine I'll tell you everything."

Harry then spent the next few hours discussing everything he knew about Cerberus, giving them all a new perspective on the organisation. Bailey soon met up with David and Seiba outside the interrogation room.

"I can't believe that we allowed Cerberus to gain so much influence," Bailey cursed.

"We didn't know that they existed until a month ago," David pointed out.

"Still, I just can't believe how much support there getting considering everything they did during the war," Bailey sighed as he looked into the interrogation room by the one-way window. "I was on the Citadel during the coup and the takeover, both times were Cerberus involved. Now I'm back in that process all over again."

"I'm sure you're up to it, sir," said Seiba.

Bailey looked at her. "I appreciate the confidence, Seiba, but I'm only one man. What I need now is information on these agents that exist on the Citadel."

David folding his arms. "I don't think we've acquired such information from all the Cerberus basis we've hit."

"They must have some sort of centre that keeps track of all the agents," said Seiba.

Bailey then looked at Harry. "He did mention something about a space station handling communications. If you can find that we might be able to identify a whole lot of agents."

"I'll have to bring this up with Captain Vega, but I'm sure that you allow us to go on this mission," said David.

Bailey nodded. "Good, I'll be waiting for the results."

* * *

David soon made his way back onto the Presidium and met up with Nato. They were currently watching a quarians protest yelling at a group of people.

"Down with synthetics!" they yelled. "Destroy the metal tyrants!"

David looked at Nato. "I think we found our separatists."

Nato looked at them. "We need to find out more about the separatist movements. Maybe we can find out more by joining these guys."

David nodded. "I agree, but we're going to have to be careful. Chances are they know of identities and maybe ready for us."

Nato looked at him. "That's a risk we're going to have to take."

They soon made their way to the protest, who kept on shouting about the death of all synthetics and other radical stuff. He only stopped when he saw David and Nato approaching them.

"Go away, I have no time for synthetic sympathisers," he said.

"So you know who we are," said David.

The protest and narrowed his eyes. "Every quarian should, after what you did to our base on Rannoch."

"You started this with your protests," said Nato.

"No, the geth started this when they kicked us off our home world."

"After we tried to kill them," Nato reminded. "The sizing case you have forgotten it was then that helped created the fortifications for capital city, Normandy, and it wasn't for them you and I would be wearing our environmental suits."

"They allied with the Reapers in the war," said the protester.

"We forced them into an alliance with the Reapers when we launch an unprovoked response."

David then stepped up. "Do you even know what you're standing for?"

"Of course, the destruction of all synthetics," said the protester.

"But despite the fact that your separatist group was founded on the belief of regaining control of the geth."

"A pipedream from a misguided Admiral," said the protester dismissively. "Our leader, Mel'Nofal vas Leepan knows that the only way for us to stay safe is the destruction of all synthetics. Something which the Alliance doesn't seem to realise, we are completely aware that you are installing AI entities into your ships."

"Considering what the Normandy was able to accomplish with EDI that's not entirely surprising," said David folding his arms. "Besides the restrictions on AI has lessened over the past few decades, because of how useful the geth have been with repairs."

"They'll turn on you as all synthetics do when they outshine their creators."

"Only you could give them reason to," said David. "The AI installed in our new ships are based upon EDI, who hasn't turned on the crew. In fact she's probably more human than any of us."

The protester looked disgusted. "You bring destruction upon your people. Did you forget what the Reapers did to the Leviathans?"

"It's all about programming," said Nato. "They were designed in order to come up with a solution to stop war between organics and synthetics. It should have been a surprise that they would come up with a solution of wiping out both sides and preserving their history within their own bodies."

The protester glared at them. "Just get out of here!"

Before leaving David took a flyer and soon he and Nato left.

"At least we know what their leader's name is," said Nato.

"We know more than that," said David holding out the flyer. It showed a quarian overlooking the destroyed geth and overhead were stars. "We've also got the location."

Nato looked at the flyers and realise that the stars were in fact giving them a precise prescription of the meeting place for the rally.

"Good catch," said Nato. "Is gonna take some time trying to figure out where exactly this rally is going to take place."

"I'm sure that EDI can help us with that."


	15. Cerberus Training Facility

Once back on the Normandy, Captain Vega had called for David up to his quarters. Once he entered the Captain's quarters he found James at his desk.

"You want to see me, sir," said David with his hands behind his back.

James looked up from his desk and looked at David. "I just want to say that I was very impressed of how you're handling things."

"Thank you, sir," said David.

"And about the only one who's been impressed, your father is very proud as well," James added. "Though Admiral Stevenson is still annoyed, I swear that guy has it out for you Shepards."

David looked at James. "Surely he can't be that jealous that Dad got the promotion."

James shrugged. "I never really liked that guy. He does exactly to man with the same respect as your father, in fact it's just the opposite. More men have died under him than any other in the fleet."

"Seriously?"

"He seems to prefer frontal assaults rather than strategic commandos styled espionage," James frowned. "Admiral Hackett had reprimanded him a number of times wasting soldiers, but he is very well connected in the Parliament so he never was really charged."

"I understood he fought in the Reaper War, sir," said David.

James nodded. "He was part of the Third Fleet, but he never really saw much action apart from the Fall and Battle of Earth. I'm amazed that he even managed to reach Admiral considering that he doesn't like to risk his own neck, hence his brutal tactics."

"Is he gonna cause any problems for us?" David asked.

"From what I understand he's trying to push the Parliament to allow him to take the front against Cerberus," said James. "Despite the fact that his ship does not have any stealth drive capabilities."

"Then what hope does he have?" David frowned. "The Normandy, I'll be at 30 years old, is still one of the most advanced ships we have in the fleet."

James nodded. "I know, it doesn't make any sense. Thankfully Parliament has some common sense and has denied his request, I suspect even they see that we are the perfect candidate to take Cerberus down."

"Has there been any more word about Cerberus, sir?" David asked.

James leaned back in his chair. "Only a few raids and public statements, but that's all we know. According to your father Cerberus had created several cells across the galaxy each working on a certain project."

"Don't usually their project ended with a lot of people dying?" David asked.

James nodded. "And often it's for us Alliance to clean up after them. Their methods are brutal and always have unseen consequences. Midgard, while working with the same operation Cerberus, their methods are far more humane. Makes sense considering what happened after Sanctuary."

David grimaced, he had heard about Sanctuary and that it was a Cerberus base experimenting on columnists to study indoctrination. He can only imagine how many people had died trying to escape the Reapers only to find themselves caught in experiment.

"I'm still shocked that anyone for that it was a bright idea?" said David admittedly.

"Believe me I still got nightmares about it," James sighed. "Director Lawson's father was actually behind the entire incident. Miranda always said that he always wanted his legacy to go down in history, he certainly got it."

"So what do we do now, sir?"

"For now we have to continue our mission and that to gather as much Intel on Cerberus as possible," said James.

David nodded.

* * *

David had received an email from Seiba and made his way over towards her.

"I just received a message from Executor Bailey," she said the moment he entered. "Apparently are stool pigeon has finally talked. He's given us information on where he send all the recruits that he recruited, it may be possible for us to find something there."

David nodded. "Did he mention anything else?"

"No, apparently he's never set foot in the place. Though apparently it is a Cerberus facility on the planet Eilia. I've already checked the star charts it's located in isolated system within the Hourglass Nebula."

"What kind of resistance are we supposed to be expecting?"

"If this is a place where they said were send recruits and it is most likely a training facility," said Seiba. "Of course with that being said with the way they recruit new members I also have to assume that it's a research facility of some kind."

"Brainwashing?" David asked.

"Very likely."

David noticed the troubled look on her face. "Why are you taking this quite personally? Don't get me wrong, but Cerberus is the human matter."

Seiba looked at him. "When I first started out as an officer in C-Sec, we encountered a few terrorist kidnapping children, human children. I did some digging and then discover that they were in fact Cerberus operatives and we were never able to retrieve the children."

David nodded and understand. "So you think is your best way in order to make up for that incident."

Seiba looked away. "I wanted to go after them immediately, but the higher-ups stopped me. It was only until you arrive that I had the opportunity to get out there."

David nodded. "I'll inform Captain Vega of this right away."

* * *

Captain Vega agreed to the infiltration and soon they made their way towards the planet Eilia. It appeared to be a very rocky planet with very little water and no plant life, making it ideal place to hide something. As there was no plant life that meant that they had to keep their helmets on otherwise they would have suffocated.

David and Seiba were currently with Mordin, Sam and Nato as they began to discuss the mission as they went down towards the planet on the Kodiak.

"So this is some sort training facility?" Sam asked.

Mordin scoffed. "Cerberus training facility? More likely to brainwashing camp."

"That is a very likely outcome," said Seiba. "In the past Cerberus had a tendency of kidnapping children, Clara's instructor for one."

David nodded. "And let's not forget that during the war Cerberus used refugees and converted them into footsoldiers. Also from the reports I've read this interview some sort of process called Integration. I don't know the process first-hand, but it would seem to convert them into loyal machine."

Nato checked a shotgun. "We can't rely on that information. That was the old Cerberus when it was run by crazy people."

Seiba nodded. "Which is why it's important for us to gather as much information as possible."

Sam looked David. "What do we do we find any civilians?"

David looked at him. "The mission is a priority, but if we have a chance to rescue them let's not waste it."

"Lieutenant, we're approaching the landing zone," said Helen. "I'm going have to drop you off the edge of a ridge and you have to make your way down there yourselves."

"Just get us as close as you can," said David.

* * *

Helen soon piloted the Kodiak towards a ridge and carved into it was a facility with the Cerberus logo on it. Clearly the complex expanded across the cliff face and probably went down even further into the bedrock.

"Looks like a big place," Nato noted as they carefully made their way to the entrance way.

"The place is built like a fortress," Mordin noted. "Heavily fortified and almost impossible to see with the naked eye. They knew what they were doing when they designed this place."

David frowned. "Going to have to make our way carefully towards the entrance, it looks to be the only way in."

"Makes it harder for infiltrators to get in and out," said Seiba. "And after the amount of Cerberus bases we managed to infiltrate, I imagine that they have prepared themselves in case we arrive."

"So there's no way we can avoid getting detected?" said Sam.

David raised his omni-tool and a hologram of EDI appeared. "EDI, you manage to help my father infiltrate Cronos Station. Any chance you can help us out?"

"I'm studying the complex as we speak," said EDI. "There it would seem as if Cerberus has not given up on their security protocols. I should be able to switch off the alarms and have the cameras on an endless loop, but that's about all I do."

Seiba frowned. "Why haven't they changed their protocols?"

"And willing to bet they don't know what happened at Cronos Station, if I remember the report everyone on that station was killed," said Sam. "In fact the only one who managed to escape was the Illusive Man and he was more preoccupied with controlling the Reapers."

"That they could be very overconfident," Mordin grunted.

"Either way this gives us an opportunity to infiltrate the facility and I suggest we take it," he said and looked at the entrance. "Though I think that taking the entrance would not be ideal."

He then felt wind pressing against his skin, which was strange considering that there was no air on the planet. He then made his way over to the rock surface and immediately his hand went through it.

"A hologram?" said Seiba.

"But what is it hiding?" Sam asked.

David activated his omni-tool and was able to deactivate the hologram revealing a ventilation shaft in the facility.

"Ventilation," David smiled. "I think we found a way in."

Sam looked at David. "Don't you think it's a little cliché?"

"Hey, if you want to go shooting at the front door be my guest," said David. "The ventilation shaft is the perfect way to get inside the facility without being detected."

"We don't even know where it goes?" Mordin asked.

"Let's worry about that bridge when we get to it," said David as he shot off the hinges of the ventilation shaft.

* * *

They began making their way through the ventilation shaft which was wide enough for all of them. They kept on walking through the shaft until they began hearing voices and David immediately held out his hand to stop them.

David leaned in towards the vent and saw several Cerberus troops talking to one another in some sort of storage room.

"When you think of those new recruits?"

"They have potential, but they've got quite an attitude."

"Don't worry once the boss is finished with them they'll be 100% loyal."

David looked at the others and they nodded.

They immediately jumped out of the ventilation shaft and began shooting at the Cerberus troops. They had caught them completely taking most of them out before they realised what had happened.

"Where did they come from?" a trooper yelled as he reached for his rifle.

"Just shoot them!" said a Centurion.

Mordin literally jumped right into them and not them aside with his powerful arms. Seiba was still up in the ventilation shaft as it gave a perfect view and began using her sniper rifle to pick of the most troubling. David and the others had taken out behind cover and was shooting at the troops.

Eventually they were all taken down and they gathered around one another.

"Sounds as if there are civilians here," said Sam.

"More importantly Cerberus clearly does something to remove willpower from their troops," said David. "Clearly this has instigation all over it."

"So what's our move?" Mordin asked.

"David, if you can access a terminal and might be able to get plans of the system," said EDI's voice.

David made his way to the nearest terminal and activated his omni-tool. He then began hacking into the system by the terminal and EDI was making the process far easier

"Found anything?" Seiba asked.

David immediately pulled up a holographic image of the base.

"From what we were able to get off the terminal, they appear to have several training rooms across the facility. They also appear to have a single room at the very bottom of this complex, I'm willing to bet that's the living quarters for the prisoners," said David highlighting the key points of the facility.

"That does seem the most likely," said EDI. "I have also managed to detect several research lavatories in the facility. Extracting information from them might prove beneficial."

"So we got two objectives," said Sam.

David nodded. "We gather as much Intel of this facility is possible and evacuate the prisoners."

Seiba looked at as them. "There is a chance that once these troops don't check in that it will be aware something is off."

David nodded. "And I suggest we hurry."

"But where do we go first?" Sam asked.

"Do we go for the intel or the prisoners?" Nato asked.

"We could split up and do both," Seiba suggested. "Nato and Mordin can go and rescue the prisoners while the rest of us had a computer room."

David nodded. "It is the best way to accomplish both missions without any complication."

"Let's move," said Seiba.

"We'll contact you once we find the prisoners," said Nato.

With that they went their separate ways.

* * *

They ran into more Cerberus troops along the way and it became very apparent that Cerberus knew of their presence.

"I think it's safe to say that they know that we're here," said Sam.

David then reached for his comm. "Nato, Mordin. It's very likely that Cerberus knows we're here."

"Yeah, we got that feeling after engaged some Cerberus troops," said Nato.

"EDI, how those alarms and cameras looking?" David asked.

"I have managed to stop the alarms, but they've managed to remove my access the cameras. They know where you're located," said EDI.

"We best move," said Seiba.

* * *

They kept on following the corridor until they reached the computer room and that's when the immediately engaged several troopers and an engineer. The engineer had already set up a turret forcing them to take cover as it fired them.

David looked at Seiba and Sam. "Get it's shield down."

Seiba nodded and then overloaded it circuitry deactivating it shield. David then took the opportunity to hack into its systems and took over the turret. It then began to fire upon Cerberus much to their surprise and they quickly shot at it. David and the others didn't waste any time with shooting back until they were all dead and the turret deactivated.

"Now let's see what we can find," said David making his way to the terminal.

David then began to access the system with assistance from EDI.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked keep a lookout on the door.

"Some information on how they recruit people," said David looking through the data. "From what I sell they kidnapped children and use brainwashing techniques on them."

"Spirits," said Seiba looking appalled.

"With those strong minded kids however they seem install Reaper implants so that Cerberus can control them," David continued.

"Poor kids," said Sam shocked.

"This is enough information to get the Council of their asses and do something," said Seiba.

David nodded. "This is kind of information that Councillor Ryder has been looking for. EDI download all this information."

"Already done," said EDI.

David then reached for his comm. "Guys, how things looking with you in the prisoners?"

"There's tons of kids here, some of them looked pretty beaten up, but otherwise they're fine," said Nato.

"Can you get them out?" David asked.

"Not without some extra assistance," said Nato. "But there has to be at least two dozen of them."

"I was expecting more," said Sam.

"From what I can tell from the information, they send kids to other facilities were training, this is only one," said EDI.

"That's not good," said Seiba.

David got up from the chair. "The problem we can deal with another time. Right now, we need to get those kids out of there."

"I doubt the Kodiak will be able to fit them all," said Sam.

"David, I've managed to locate a shuttle bay and there appears to be plenty of shuttles," said EDI.

"Cerberus shuttles have autopilot, you can program them to meet up with the Normandy," said Seiba.

"Nato, did you get all that?" David asked.

"Loud and clear," said Nato. "We're heading to the shuttle bay right now."

"We'll meet you halfway." He then looked at the others. "Let's go."

* * *

They began making their way through the corridor as quickly as they could and countering more Cerberus soldiers along the way. Thankfully David and the others were able to push them back and managed to rejoin the others.

Nato and Mordin were with about two dozen kids of different ages. Most of them looked terrified and beaten up and David couldn't blame them to be scared.

"Is this all them?" David asked.

Nato nodded. "Try to protect these kids isn't easy, especially when they jump at shadows."

"Don't know what the Cerberus clouds have done to them, but they've robbed them of courage," said Mordin.

David and the children. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here safely."

One of the children, a young boy about seven years old, looked at him. "You sure?"

"I promise."

With that the children cheered up slightly and they began making their way down the corridor. Though several of them still looked very concerned judging from the looks on their faces.

Seiba looked at David. "You know that a promise you can't really keep."

David nodded. "I know, but we have to fill them with hope."

"I suppose you're right," Seiba agreed.

* * *

They began making their way to the shuttle bay and unsurprisingly they encountered more troopers. However, amongst them were Nemesis troopers in the rafters aiming their sniper rifles directly at them.

David turned to the children. "Stay down and don't move until we give the order."

The children nodded in hit behind several crates.

"Sam stay with them, the rest of us will clear house," David ordered.

They nodded. "Understood."

They immediately charged in and fired their weapons diverting the troops away from Sam and the children. Seiba was using her sniper rifle in order to pick off the Nemesis' on the rafters while Mordin engage the Guardians pushing them aside and hitting them at close range with his shotgun.

David and Nato concentrated their efforts on the troopers the advancing towards them. As they fought David noted that the shuttles were in working order, which was a relief. He soon moved close towards Nato and leaned in towards him.

"Can you read the autopilot so that they would head straight for the Normandy?" he asked.

"It should only take me 30 seconds," said Nato.

David nodded. "Then move."

Nato immediately disengaged and made his way over towards the shuttles while everyone else fired at the troops to distract them. Seiba had already taken care of the snipers and Mordin had annihilated the guardians and now they were concentrating on the troopers were David. David then gave a signal to Sam and he started to guide the children towards the shuttles, making sure they stood behind cover as they did.

David then reached for his comm. "Captain, we're about to board two Cerberus shuttles and are going to use them in order to transfer the prisoners."

"Understood," said James. "We're moving into position for pickup and this still unaware of our presence."

Slowly David and the others began to move back towards the shuttles and noticed that Sam was already getting the children on board.

"It's time to go," said David.

They quickly began to retreat and climbed into the shuttles with the children. Sam had split them into two groups each with a dozen kids. Nato and Sam had taken one shuttle while David and the others took the other one.

"Let's go," said David as he heard gunfire hitting the shuttle.

They immediately activated the autopilot and the shuttle bay doors opened. Without a second for they began to fly out and headed straight towards the Normandy which was patrolling the sky above them.

* * *

David soon sat down with a sigh with relief and looked at Seiba. "Looks like our mission was a success."

Seiba nodded. "So it seems, I can't thank you enough."

"You can't say that you're surprised that we wouldn't have helped you," said Mordin.

Seiba shook her head. "No, I doubt that. It's just that we were able to see these kids from Cerberus."

One of the kids, a girl about 10 years old, then at them. "What's going to happen to us now?"

"Once our ship's doctor checks you out and after some questioning the Alliance will make sure you get back to your families," David assured.

"We're are really going back?"

David nodded. "Yep!"

"But what about those bad people?" a boy of five years old asked. "Are they going to come after us?"

David gave the boy a reassuring look. "We're going to make sure that you and your families are safe."

* * *

Once the back on the Normandy David and Seiba were with Captain Vega in a holographic room talking to the hologram of Admiral Shepard.

"What's the situation with the children?" Shepard asked.

"Doctor Cartwright has reported that apart from a few bruises the children of quite fine," said James.

"That's good to hear," said Shepard. "Have we discovered any more information on Cerberus?"

"EDI is still going over the data we retrieved, but there is indication that there are several more facilities like the one we attacked," said David.

"Cerberus has clearly more organised then we assumed, sir," said Seiba. "I've already informed Executor Bailey of the situation."

Shepard nodded. "We will keep attacking these facilities and rescue as many children as we can, but I do not like these Reaper implants at Cerberus are using."

James looked at Shepard. "Sir, our scientists have confirmed the destruction of all nanobots and we saw every single Reaper being destroyed across the galaxy when you activated the Crucible."

Shepard nodded. "I know James, it's just the principle the thing that has me more concerned. Let me know what you find more information, Shepard out."

Once Shepard's hologram vanished David and Seiba exited the hologram room.

"Thanks again for helping me with this mission," said Seiba looking at David. "It meant a lot to me."

David nodded. "Anything for an old friend."

Seiba mandibles clicked. "I just hope that I'm able to repay the favour."

"Being with me is favour enough," David assured.


	16. The New Crucible

David went to check on Clara in order to see how she was handling after their mission together. When he entered the observation deck he found that she was curled up on the floor and she looked at the stars.

"You all right?" David asked.

A small smile appeared on Clara's face. "I just took down the bastard that killed my father, I'm just peachy."

David then sat next to her. "Wanna talk about it?"

Clara looked at him. "David it's sweet of you, but I'm fine."

David did not look convinced. "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

Clara sighed as she picked herself up. "My mother and her father never got a long, he treated both my mother and my aunt has objects. My father on the other hand treated me like a natural person, not some lab experiment."

David had heard about Clara's grandfather. "Your grandfather sounds like a real piece of work."

"He was behind the incident at Sanctuary during the war, that should tell you what he was like," said Clara bitterly. "He was rich and was obsessed of maintaining his dynasty. If your father hadn't held my mother with rescuing my aunt, I have no idea what would happen to her."

David looked at her as he picked himself up. "What does this have to do with your father?"

"Everything," she said leaning on the railings. "I had a happy childhood with both the loving mother and father, even though I didn't see them very often. Then it was robbed from me by Cerberus, an organisation my mother was involved in."

David looked at her. "Hey, your mother agreed with my dad about destroying the Collector base and that was against the Illusive Man's orders."

Clara nodded. "I know, I just find it hard to believe that she was ever part of such a thing."

"Hey, she got up when she did before everything went downhill for them," David pointed out. "She then rebuilt Cerberus to what it was meant to be, humanity's sword. However instead of preparing for alien invasion, they now seek out threats to humanity and stopped any assassination attempts."

Clara nodded. "And again that will never happen without your father's good word."

David shrugged. "Dad always like to give people second chances, it's just a shame that some of them didn't take it."

Clara looked at David curiously. "Why did you come?"

David looked at her. "What you mean?"

"I mean why did you check to see if I'm all right?"

"You're a member of my team," David pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's the way that you're talking. I mean, it's different to the way you talk to the others."

David blushed slightly. "I haven't noticed?"

Clara raised an eyebrow. "Do you like me?"

David's face immediately turned pink. "I-I…"

Clara giggled. "I like you too."

Then suddenly to his amazement she placed her lips upon his and he felt himself drowning into the case. He then began to wrap their arms around one another pulling one another even closer and for brief moment David believed that he was in heaven.

Eventually Clara pulled away from him and smiled at him. "Thanks for coming."

David just stared at her as she left the observation deck finding himself unable to move a single muscle.

* * *

When David found himself unable to move he made his way down to the engine room to check on Nato. He had just received an email stating that he had managed to find the star system.

"I got your email, you found the star system?" David asked.

Nato nodded. "It is certainly in a remote sector in quarian space, but EDI and I were able to find some comparisons."

"I also had to contact the geth for star charts," said EDI's voice. "Very little more about the space beyond the Perseus Veil than anyone. Of course I had to keep my purposes to myself so that they do not realise my intense."

David folding his arms. "Though I'm willing to bet that their curiosity is properly spiked."

"That is the likely outcome," EDI admitted.

"Which means we need to find the separatists and fast," said Nato.

David looked at Nato. "Do you know anything about this Mel'Nofal vas Leepan?"

Nato gave him a troubled look. "He was Admiral Gerrel's right-hand man, essentially he was his second-in-command. However after the peace treaty between us and the geth, he vanished and hasn't been seen for about 10 years."

"Any particular reason why he disappeared?"

"According to my mother he was very much against the Treaty of Normandy, he had lost both his wife and son during the Battle of Rannoch."

"But not to diss your people, but wasn't it their own fault for engaging the geth?" David frowned.

Nato nodded. "Not most of my people see it like that sadly. However, majority of the Admirals and the Conclave agreed to the treaty. The Geth Consensus also decided that it was also a fair treaty for both parties, in exchange for them and to assist us in rebuilding our cities they were allowed equal status and will welcome to any quarian world as long as they assist with day-to-day routines."

"So this Mel'Nofal vas Leepan joined the separatists and was the one to give them new direction," said David.

Nato nodded. "Sadly he is an excellent military leader. It explains how come the separatists were very well organised, but I suspect they might have outside help."

"Who would help the separatists?" David frowned.

"Someone who probably sees the geth as a threat to their people," Nato assumed.

David's eyes widened. "You not suspecting that Cerberus is involved somehow?"

Nato shrugged. "I know they are a pro-human group and would never work with aliens, but they would probably use them."

"Might explain how they regained resources for the Crucible," said David folding his arms. "Cerberus has connections to many corporate operations, we're still trying to sniff them out with all the data we've acquired but it is slow going."

"I've already put the coordinates into the CIC, I just need Captain Vega's approval," said Nato.

David nodded. "Leave that part to me."

"Thanks."

* * *

David then met up with Joker in the cockpit and he had just received news about Cerberus.

"So they using Reaper implants again?" he said as he spun around to face him. "Do they ever learn?"

"The more things change the more they stay the same," David shrugged.

"I thought that organics learn from their past mistakes," said EDI looking slightly confused.

"Usually but not very often," David admitted. "Especially when their leader is very arrogant."

"Do you know who it is?" Joker asked.

"No, Ishil is still trying to figure that out, but it appears to be very closely guarded secret," David admitted. "In fact the only thing we know for sure is that the woman."

"So that is about half the population to search," said Joker.

"I am more interested on how they managed to acquire information on Doctor Shepard's project," said EDI. "Mercury Station is such as closely guarded secret that it is only known to the higher-ups, even I didn't know it existed."

"Yeah, how did they know?"

"No clue," said David. "Both dad and Councillor Ryder are trying to figure that out, but it's very slow going. I think that someone is trying to hold their investigation."

"Figures," Joker sighed. "I'm just getting too old for this."

"And yet you are still able to fly this ship is if you were young man," said EDI.

"What does that mean?" said Joker.

"Just take it as a compliment, Flight Lieutenant," said David.

"I'll try to," said Joker as he turned back to the controls.

* * *

David managed to get approval from Captain Vega and they were soon following the coordinates that both Nato and EDI were able to decrypt from the star charts. The system they were in was definitely an isolated area within quarian space.

David and Nato soon met up with Clara, Seiba and Mordin in the hangar bay and they had already boarded the Kodiak.

"So where exactly are we going?" Mordin asked.

Nato and then took a step forward. "Anything that might indicate that the separatists presence."

"Did you scan the planets in the system?" Clara asked.

"We have," said EDI's voice over the comm. "However, this system is home to a blue giant and its radiation is making havoc with our sensors. However, I can verify that none of the planet hold any such facility."

"Then where are we headed?" Seiba asked.

"At the moment we're going to look around the sun," said David. "It's the ideal place to hide a space station and if they are indeed building the Crucible they are going to need a quite a lot of space, if you pardon the pun."

Clara nodded. "The Crucible was designed in space as it was far too big for the facility. Plus it was easy to move if the Reapers ever found its location."

"If it's that they should be easy to find?" Mordin asked.

"We made sure that it was hard to find for the Reapers," said EDI. "Compared to the Reapers sensor ability, it's not surprising that were having difficulties trying to find it."

"Let's hope our eyes have better luck," said David.

Helen began to guide the ship towards the sun and EDI was right in saying that there was strange radiation coming from it.

"I do not get any closer," said Heather noting the controls were going slightly haywire. "The Kodiak wasn't designed for this kind of radiation."

"Looks like that something for the folks at Alliance R&D to sort out," David concluded.

He then began looking at the monitor for any sign of the space station oily something that might lead them to the separatists. Then that's when they saw it.

"There," said Nato.

They had just turned around the sun where they saw a gigantic construction project in progress. It was still under construction, but David recognised enough of it to recognise the shape.

"The Crucible," David breathed.

"Even bigger than the stories say," said Clara open eyed.

"Looks like they're still building?" Nato noted. "This gives us a perfect opportunity to take it out before they use it against the synthetics."

Mordin looked at him. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"We can send a message to the Flotilla," said Nato.

"No can do," said Helen as she fiddled with the controls. "Radiation is blocking all transmissions, we're on our own."

"That's not good," said Seiba.

"We could fly out and inform the Normandy," Clara suggested.

Then a horrible thought crept in David's head. "Is the stealth drive still operational?"

Helen's eyes widened as she immediately looked at the controls. "It's hard to say."

Clara looked at David horrified. "The stealth drive is no longer operational…"

"Then they know that we're here," David finished. "By the time we get back to the Normandy and send a message to the Flotilla they would have already transported the Crucible way."

"They may not have detected us," said Seiba.

"No, David is right," said Nato. "This is our only chance to destroy the Crucible, if we don't we may never be able to find it again."

"But how do we destroy that thing it's three times bigger than the Citadel?" Mordin asked.

David then noticed a space station orbiting around the sun, it was also pretty large. "If we can access the engines to the space station over there, we can guide into the Crucible and it should create a beginner explosion that destroyed it."

"It would also wipe out the separatists," Nato added.

"Space stations don't normally have engines," Clara pointed out.

"True, but am willing to bet that this one has," David concluded. "Otherwise how will they be able to retreat with the Crucible if they were detected?"

Clara nodded. "I take your point."

David then looked at Helen. "Can you get is into that space station?"

Helen nodded. "But the moment there in they know that we're here, it's going to be hard to me to get us out."

"Just drop us off and get out of this quickly as you can, we'll make our own way out," said David.

Helen nodded them guided the Kodiak towards the space station and apparently they were aware of them presence as several fighters came flying towards them.

"Looks like they know that we're here," said Mordin.

"Can you get us through this Lieutenant?" Clara asked.

Helen smiled. "Don't worry agent, I'm one of the best shuttle pilots there are."

She began flying straight towards the space station avoiding the fire from fighters and shooting back with the shuttle's main guns. She's quickly proving just how adept a shuttle pilot she was as they never got hit the moment they reached the space station. She then quickly landed in the hangar bay and opened the hatch doors and David and his team immediately jumped out and start shooting at the separatists that were meeting them.

"Good luck," she said before she closed the shuttle doors and took off.

David and the others immediately ducked behind cover began to return fire at the separatists.

"We do have a plan on getting off at this thing?" Clara asked.

"It depends on how much time we have before this station collide with the Crucible," said David.

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Clara stared.

Mordin laughed as he jumped into the fray tossing the separatists around and shooting them at close range with his shotgun. "Little chance of success, certainty of death. I'm glad I tagged along."

"You're weird," said Seiba.

Mordin shrugged. "I may krogan."

"David right, until we know the situation of this space station and its engines we can't create a foolproof plan of escape," said Nato.

"Any idea how we guide this thing into the Crucible?" Clara asked.

"We need to reach the main control console on the bridge," said Nato.

"Which is probably heavily guarded," said Seiba.

"Then let's mow them down," said Mordin and then gave the battlecry.

* * *

They managed to wipe out the resistance with in the hangar and then started to make their way towards the bridge, encountered a few separatists along the way.

"Kill the intruders, and prepare plans to evacuate the system," said a male voice.

"I bet that's Mel'Nofal vas Leepan,"said Seiba.

Nato nodded. "That's him all right." He then looked at David. "Looks like you are right about saying that they would have actually this system once they were aware of our presence."

David nodded. "They don't have the numbers to fight the full force of the Flotilla or the Geth Armada. Retreating is the most sensible move."

"But he's going to stop us from destroying his precious Crucible," said Mordin.

Nato reloaded his shotgun. "I'm counting on it."

"We should also try and find out how they became so organised in such a short little amount of time," said Clara.

David nodded. "We can probably find out more from the computers on the bridge."

* * *

They began making their way towards the bridge shooting and fighting along their way towards it. That's when they entered the bridge and found standing there was a middle-aged quarian, who was narrowing his eyes directly at them.

"I was wondering when you would show yourselves traitors," he said.

"You're the trees here, Nofal," said Nato.

Nofal narrowed his eyes. "The true traces are you and your mother. Your mother was highly respected amongst our people when she represented our people in the Battle of the Citadel. However, she lost her focus because of that geth and now the running around across the galaxy."

David looked at him. "Is this all about revenge?"

Nofal glared at David. "Those things killed my family and no one seems to care. I expressed my concerns to the Conclave but I was ignored."

"Because we didn't want war with the geth, not after they helped us in the Reaper War," Nato reminded.

"Where we battled another group of AI that wish to destroy every organic species in the galaxy! People seem to forget that the geth made the first move when the attack the Citadel and yet the Council does nothing about them!"

"That was a rogue faction, just like how your rogue faction to your government," David reminded.

"Enough!" Nofal roared. "As you can see the Crucible was almost complete and once it is activated all synthetics in the galaxy will be destroyed."

"But that would damage the Mass Relays," said Clara. "It took a long time for us to repair the relays we already worked on. You could leave people stranded across the galaxy."

"A small price to pay for the freedom of synthetics," said Nofal. "Of course this wouldn't have been possible without our benefactor."

"Who is this benefactor?" Nato demanded.

"That's no concern of yours," said Nofal as he pulled out his pistol. "We'll be dead soon enough."

Immediately they ducked behind cover just as Nofal fired at them and then the rest of the separatists on the bridge opened fire with their rifles.

"Guess talking is out of the question," said Seiba taking out a separatist with her sniper rifle.

"Always the same with fanatics," David sighed as he returned fire.

Clara then began to use her biotics to toss the separatists around the singularity, leaving them vulnerable for Mordin and his shotgun. Seiba took up an advantage position and began taking out any separatist she could lay her eyes on.

David activated his cloak and got behind an armoured separatist and then struck her with his omni-tool. Nato was using his drone to distract the separatists and while they were distracted shot them with her shotgun.

Nofal could see that his followers were falling by the dozen. "Do fall you fools! Kill them!"

Unfortunately no matter how often he orders that, the separatists were unable to follow that command as they failed to the ground one by one. Then Nato's drone struck the back of Nofal causing him to drop his pistol and then David jumped out from behind cover and fired several shots with his pistol striking him in the gut.

Nofal's eyes widened as he fell backwards. "This cannot be," he said as he closed his eyes for the final time.

With now dead Nato quickly made his way towards the controls.

"Can you guide this space station?" David asked.

Nato nodded. "Yes, I'm inputting coordinates now."

David then looked at Seiba. "Download as much data from the system as you can, we need to take it back to be analysed."

Seiba nodded. "Got it."

David then looked at Clara. "Clara we're going to need an escape route ready."

Clara nodded and made her way towards the computer console.

David then looked back at Nato. "How long until the collision?"

"10 minutes," said Nato.

"No way we can make it back to the shuttle bay in time," said Clara.

"Escape pods?" David asked.

"There are some nearby," Clara nodded. "Though I'm concerned that we won't be able to escape the blast radius when the station hits the Crucible."

"It is a risk going to have to take," David sighed. "There's no way we can contact the Normandy with all this radiation." He then looked at Seiba. "Have you managed to download anything from the data core?"

Seiba looked up from the terminals she was operating. "I've downloaded as much data as I could, but I need more time in order download all of it."

"Separatists are probably on their way," said Nato. "And make sure they can't hack into the system to deactivate the engines, but they could prevent us from entering the escape pods in time."

David nodded. "Actively the engines."

Nato pressed a few buttons on his console. "Done."

"Let's move!" said David.

* * *

They then began running towards the nearest escape artist quickly as they could, but as Nato predicted they ran into several separatists. Clearly they were unaware that the space station was heading straight towards the Crucible or they just didn't care.

"We don't have time for this," said David. "Just punch through!"

"My favourite plan," Mordin smiled.

Mordin charge of the separatists with very little care or patients with the gunfire firing around him from the separatists. He not the separatists the side creating a path for them to run through they didn't waste any time by standing around and shooting.

They turned round the corner and soon reached this escape pods.

"Go! Go!" David ordered as he opened the escape pod.

One by one they got inside and strapped themselves in. Once they were all inside David activated the manual release and they were launched out of the space station as he was starting to make its way towards the Crucible. David turned on the monitors so they could see the space station heading straight towards the Crucible.

They continue to watch until the space allocation slammed right into the Crucible. Immediately there was a huge explosion and they were struck by the after-shock and were knocked off course. Then everything went black.

* * *

David groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself still on the escape pod, the emergency lights were on and everyone else was groaning as they themselves recovered.

"Okay, who's not dead," David groaned.

"Looks like were all still alive," said Clara.

Nato made his way to the controls. "Though it seems were dead in space."

"Is live support still online?"

Nato shook his head.

Seiba sighed. "So we've got about half an hour of air left."

Mordin groaned. "Never thought I'd die in a tin can."

Then suddenly they heard a sound coming from the comm.

"I think getting something on the radio," said Nato has he tried to fiddle with the electronics. "I think I've got it."

"Lieutenant Shepard, do you read us?" said the voice of Specialist Forest.

David smiled as he reached for the radio. "We're alive and well in the escape pod. However, life-support is off-line we could do with some assistance."

"Heading towards your coordinates now," said Forest.

* * *

Soon they were back on the Normandy and after checkup from Doctor Cartwright David and Nato made their way to the hologram room. Captain Vega was already having a conversation with Admiral Shepard, Tali and Providence.

"We've still looking through the data that Lieutenant Shepard's team managed to acquire on the space station," said James. "Though it looks like the entire movement had been crushed with the destruction of the Crucible and most of their forces."

Tali nodded with some relief. "That is good to hear."

"We geth will be on alert in case something like this happens again," said Providence.

"No backlash?" James asked.

"The Geth Consensus realise that this was just a rogue faction similar to our heretics," said Providence. "We acknowledge that they do not represent all organics and we harbour no ill will to you."

Shepard nodded. "Good to hear, but what about David and his team?"

"Asked them yourself," said James as he stepped aside to allow David and Nato to approach.

Shepard looked relieved to see them. "I'm great for your team made it out of there."

"It was a bit of touch and go," David admitted. "I know it was very risky but it was our only option."

"You did what he had to and you got everyone out safe and sound, I call that an excellent mission," Shepard smiled.

Tali nodded and looked at her son. "You did well, Nato. The Chancellor Krois is very grateful for all of your efforts."

David looked at James. "Still got no clue what on the data we managed to retrieve?"

"There are chunks missing, but were put it all together as much as we can," said James.

Shepard then looked at his son. "You have a lot on your mind and you managed to complete the mission. You did good, son."

David nodded and saluted. "Thank you, sir."

The holograms faded David and Nato soon left the hologram room.

"We should be seeing less activity from the separatists now," said Nato. "I'm just thankful that the geth understood the situation."

David shrugged. "I think the geth knew that the separatists didn't speak for everyone, I mean there heretics were just the same."

"Either way it weren't for you we would have accomplished this mission in fact we all would have been dead," said Nato. He then looked at David with a look of appreciation. "You'll make an excellent Captain."

David just rubbed the back of his head. "I think I'm a long way away before that happens."

"I'm not so sure," said Nato.


	17. The Name Behind the Title

David went to check up on Seiba, to see how she was after the infiltration on the Cerberus training centre.

"You doing all right?" David asked.

Seiba looked up from her calibrations. "I'm fine."

"Any word about those children we rescued?" David asked leaning against the wall.

Seiba nodded. "Executor Bailey just informed me, he's managed to locate their families and have transported the children back to their parents and guardians."

"To the parents know how the children managed to get taken?" David asked curiously.

"After some questioning from the children and their parents, we discover that they will runaways," said Seiba. "Clearly servers kidnapped them as not to arouse suspicion."

David folding his arms. "I wondered how they managed to capture so many kids without letting onto their presence."

Seiba sighed. "It's made it C-Sec's job a lot harder, because most of the human children that have vanished no doubt in Cerberus training facilities. In reality I believe that more than half the children will never be seen again."

David was afraid that. "One more reason to take Cerberus down."

Seiba nodded in agreement. "I can't agree more, but accomplishing that is going to be a lot harder. After all our parents believe that Cerberus was destroyed at the end of the Reaper War."

"Yes, but by all sends and purposes Cerberus only re-emerged about 5 to 10 years ago," David frowned.

Seiba looked up. "What are you getting at?"

"I mean Cerberus had to be recreated by someone, fully aware of Cerberus's operations, but was not indoctrinated. Also if they wanted to recreate Cerberus why didn't they do it at the end of the war, instead of waiting?"

Seiba nodded. "Maybe they realise that no one would be willing to join Cerberus, not after what they did during the war. He needed the worst war crimes imaginable, experimentation on refugees, stealing critical materials for the Crucible, sabotage and infiltration of Allied bases and even attempted to take over the Citadel."

"Maybe, but I think the more likely outcome was the fact that they couldn't," said David.

Seiba frowned. "What you mean they couldn't?"

"I know that low rankings Cerberus personnel have some sort of detonator in their skull that explodes or have a suicide pill in their teeth, so that they are not subjected to questioning, but I seem to remember that several high-ranking Cerberus officers were taken prisoner."

Seiba's eyes widened. "You don't think that one of these high-ranking Cerberus officers is now in charge of Cerberus."

"It makes the most sense."

"Can't be, a great majority of them were given life imprisonment and were never to see the light of day again."

"What have they managed to break out?"

"Come again?"

"Kai Leng was imprisoned, but a riot was started that allowed him to escape. Though I'm willing to bet that the riot was caused by Cerberus," said David folding his arms. "However if they very skilled then…"

Seiba's eyes widened. "Then they could have escaped without anyone noticing or made it seem as if they had been killed."

David nodded. "We need to check every single prison that hold Cerberus war criminals."

"I'll contact Executor Bailey at once," said Seiba.

"I just hope it's not too late."

* * *

David had received an email from Ishil and was on his way to see her. When he had reached the cargo hold he saw that she was looking through a ton of data.

"You look busy," David noted.

Ishil didn't look away from her work. "Trying to decrypt all the information we have on Cerberus is difficult."

David then approached. "You sent an email and judging from the way it was written in must be quite urgent."

"It is," she said. "My mother just contacted me, apparently my father has found a lead on the identity of the Illusive Woman."

David turned and stared at her. "Seriously?"

Ishil nodded. "But for some reason he hasn't transmitted the data. I can only imagine Cerberus is on his tail."

"I doubt they want the identity of their leader getting out into the world," said David folding his arms.

Ishil looked away from the data terminal. "We need to act upon this, my mother sent his last coordinates which were located in Illium. I would appreciate if we went to search."

"I'm sure that Captain Vega won't say no to this," said David confidently.

* * *

He was right, James did not hesitate of giving the okay. Clearly discovering the identity of the Illusive Woman with a top priority. They managed to reach Illium and David had met up with Ishil, Clara, Nato and Sam through the city.

"I hear there were close are discovering the identity of the Illusive Woman," said Clara they walked.

"This is what this mission is all about this is what," said David as he rented a skycar for their use.

"So what's the mission?" Sam asked as they each took a seat.

"Ishil's father has information on the identity of the Illusive Woman, but the Shadow Broker has lost contact with him," David informed them. "We don't know what happened to him, but we needed information."

"Why did the Shadow Broker contact you?" Sam frowned.

"Actually they contacted Ishil, who informed me," said David as he piloted the skycar.

Ishil took a step forward. "The Shadow Broker has been spending a lot of time trying to discover the identity of the Illusive Woman. So far the only thing we know for sure is that she has history with Admiral Shepard, but in truth it doesn't really narrow it down."

"Now we also believe that she was in prison for some time, but managed to escape," said David folding his arms. "My Dad is currently investigating all the Alliance prisons contain any Cerberus criminals, making sure they're still in their cells."

"So all we have to do is find your dad," said Nato looking at Ishil.

"The biggest problem is that I don't know where he is exactly," Ishil sighed. "However, what I do know is that he tried to infiltrate a corporate building in the city. According to my mother it is believed that it is a front for Cerberus and that it handles all information coming to and from all the different cells."

"The place must be well guarded," said Clara.

Ishil nodded. "I doubt that even Thane Krois would be able to infiltrate it without detection."

David looked at her. "You sure?"

"Positive."

Sam folded his arms. "So how do you expect us to get in?"

"They probably know that we're already coming," Ishil concluded. "I'm sorry to say that women have to fight our way in."

"I'm sure that our only option?" David asked.

"Infiltration is out, besides our attack will create a distraction there will my father to acquire the data he needs, provided he is not captured."

"I was even sure he still alive?" Nato asked.

"He is an agent of the Shadow Broker, I imagine they want all the information he can give them," said Ishil.

"I hope he can hold out from all the torture are no doubt doing on the poor guy," said Sam.

"You don't have to worry about my father, he's been through worse," Ishil assured.

"Besides, drell are able to enter to enter into memories in the past," said David. "I understand it's a helpful coping measure in torture."

Ishil nodded. "Cerberus can't afford to kill him, they're just gonna keep on trying until they break."

"But of course they've captured him," said Clara.

"Which is why we need to find out before we do anything else," said David.

* * *

Soon David parked the skycar next to the window of a corporate building, he opened the door and Ishil then began to cut the glass. It took an entire minute for her to slice through the glass and they entered the building.

"We're in," said David.

Then suddenly they heard an alarms going off.

"You were wrong when you said that they were alert to our presence," said Sam.

Ishil was fiddling with her omni-tool. "I've manages to hack the cameras," she informed them. "Looks like we got a squad of troops heading our way."

"Move!" David ordered.

They immediately move down the corridor as quickly as they could and soon came across a door. They heard footsteps on the other end and with no other option they entered through the door and quickly looked behind them.

Then turn around and found they were in some sort of office, but there was no trace of anyone working.

"The staff must be off work," David assumed.

Ishil immediately made her way to the nearest terminal and began to access the system. Let's see if they've got my father."

David looked at Nato and Sam. "Guard the door."

They both nodded and made their way towards the door.

Clara then approached David. "You know this mission has a lot of risks."

David nodded. "Dad took risks all the time and he always persevered. Besides, knowing the identity of services leader is paramount if we are to defeat them."

Ishil continued looking through the data. "Well they certainly know that we're here, but their forces are divided. Some of them are actually searching for someone on the fiftieth floor, that has to be my father is."

David then looked at Nato and Sam. "Is the coast clear?"

"I don't have any movement," said Sam putting his ear against the door.

David nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

They soon began to make their way through the building, climbing stairs and taking the elevator whenever they could.

"Why are we taking the elevator all the way up?" Sam asked as they began to climb the stairs.

"You really want them to cut the lines while were inside?" David asked.

"Good point."

"Besides, this way we can keep them confused," said Clara.

* * *

They soon made their way onto the thirty-fifth floor and that's when they encountered several Phantoms. They were moving with the stealth of ninjas using their cloaks and biotic shields to protect themselves.

"I really hate these guys," said Sam as he kept on firing.

"Just keep shooting at them," said Nato, who fired his shotgun at close range at one of the Phantoms.

Ishil then unleashed a shockwave into the ground knocking several the Phantoms off their feet. Before they could pick themselves up Clara then created a singularity lifting them off the ground and David and Sam gunned them down with their rifles.

"We've making good progress," said David.

"Let's not get too cocky," said Clara.

* * *

They kept on climbing until they won the forty-fourth floor now and that's when they encountered an Atlas mech. He began firing its powerful cannon directly at them forcing them to take cover and to make matters worse there were several Centurions, using their smoke grenades to make it harder for them to aim.

David activated his cloak and got behind one of the Centurions and then plunged his omni-blade right in his back. The Atlas then began to turn its sights upon him and was about to fire when Sam tossed a grenade right at it knocking it back causing it to miss him. David then quickly activated his cloak and got out of there.

Clara Hughes a biotic charge to slam into a Centurion followed by a powerful nova blast unleashed a powerful shockwave knocking the other Centurions off their feet. Sam then tossed the last of his grenades directly at the Centurions just as Clara retreated in a moment later they were all killed by the explosion.

Nato began to overload the Atlas' shields giving David and Sam are perfect opportunity to fire and he used his drone to make the pilot confused. It took some doing but eventually they managed to bring the Atlas down.

Ishil looked towards the stairs. "We're almost there."

Sam looked David. "Bit impatient isn't she?"

"When you be patient if you realise that your dad was in trouble?" David asked.

"Fair enough."

* * *

They kept on climbing until they finally reached the fiftieth floor when they walked down the corner they saw several dead bodies belonging to Cerberus.

"We must be getting close," said David.

Clara looked at Ishil. "I'm amazed that your father was able to enter into this facility, let alone survive this long."

Ishil shrugged. "My father spent a lot of time infiltrating Reaper control space during the war, which in come to no surprise that he found infiltrating this corporate building easy."

"I'm more concerned about getting out," said Nato.

They then heard the sound of gunfire.

"Move!" David ordered.

They quickly followed the sound of gunfire and saw a drell hiding behind cover shooting at Cerberus forces that were beginning to close in on him.

"Father," Ishil gasped.

"Let's help them out," said David.

They immediately jumped into the fray and fired everything they have the Cerberus troops. Clearly they were ill-prepared for a pincer movement and in no time at all they were all dead. Once the coast was clear they made their way over towards Ishil's father, Feron.

He emerged from his behind his cover and approached them. "Ishil? What are you doing here?"

"The Shadow Broker was concerned when you didn't checking, they sent us to investigate," said Ishil.

He then turned and looked at David and the others. "What about them?"

"David approached him, I think you remember me Sir," said David.

Feron looked at him closely and his eyes widened. "David?"

David nodded. "We heard that you might have information on the identity of the Illusive Woman."

Feron nodded. "All the information is in that terminal," he said gesturing behind him. "I was in the process of retrieving the information when these troopers attacked. I still haven't fully downloaded the information yet."

"How long do you need?" David asked.

"Five minutes."

"Then we'll buy you time," said David. He then turned to the others. "This information is too crucial for the defeat of Cerberus, failure is not an option."

Clara nodded. "You don't have to convince us. Just tell us where you want us."

David examined the area. There were several corridors in the room behind them was large enough for several people. He remembered how Cerberus was ill-prepared for the pincer attack they performed earlier, but there was no guarantee that Cerberus would fall for the same trick twice.

"Nato, see if you can't contacted the security we may be able to slow them down," said David. He then turned to Sam. "Sam, I want you to lay a few traps down the corridors, to give our hosts a surprise."

"You can count on us," said Sam.

"And us?" Clara asked.

"We're going to provide Feron with some covering fire," said David. He then reached for his comm. "EDI, we're going to need a fast getaway think you can arrange it."

"Affirmative," said EDI's voice.

Feron smiled from the terminal. "Like father like son."

* * *

David, Clara and Ishil had managed to arrange a barricade in a position themselves perfectly. Sam and Nato were down several corridors trying to slow down the enemy, but they knew they would get there eventually.

They then began to hear explosions no doubt from Sam's explosives and could hear footsteps approaching them.

"Get ready," said David as he and the girls readied their rifle and pistols. Then appearing round the corner were Cerberus troops. "Fire!"

They then began to fire everything they had upon the Cerberus troops that were advancing towards them. Clara and Ishil were causing own bit of chaos with their biotics, but they had Phantoms with them and they were able to avoid the singularities as well as the warps.

One of them actually jumped over the barricade and held her sword high, but David quickly blocked it with his omni-blade de-cloaked closed directly behind him and raised her sword. Thankfully he was able to sense a presence and quickly blocked it with his pistol and then he plunged his omni-blade right in her gut.

David then looked at Feron. "How are we doing?"

"I just need three more minutes," said Feron.

Clara could see that they were barely slowing them down. "I don't know we can hold out that long."

David then reached for his comm. "Sam, Nato where are you guys?"

"Cause a bit of mayhem," said Sam.

"I want you to get out of here now," David ordered.

"What?"

"We're about to be overrun and I don't want you two to be captured."

"We're staying and that's final," said Nato strongly.

"This isn't up for debate! I'm giving you a direct order, now go!" David yelled.

Sam clearly was reluctant at the idea. "Fine, but you better come back."

Clara looked at David. "You sure that was right move?"

"There death would not have accomplish anything and they borders as much time as they could," said David.

"I think he did the right thing," said Ishil. "There's no point for all of us to die."

"We're not going to die," said David strongly. "I sent them away just in case, but I have no intentions of dying here."

Then with a new fire inside of him David began to shoot at the Cerberus troops advancing towards them. He knew that all he had to do was hold them off for a few minutes, of course that was easier said than done.

Despite the best efforts of Clara and Ishil's biotics and they were still advancing towards them and they had to pause back away from the balcony created. They were beginning to climb over it which of course let them perfectly open for their gunfire.

"I've got it!" said Feron looking from the terminal.

"Then let's get out of here," said David.

"And how do we do that?" Clara asked.

"Lieutenant, it sounds as if you need a quick escape," said Helen's voice.

"Helen? Where are you?" David asked as they retreated back into the terminal room.

"Approaching you fast," she said. "When I say now I want you to jump out of the window."

"You want us to do what?" Ishil stared.

"Trust me I got you covered," said Helen.

David was liking this plan lesson lessons less, but they had no choice. "Just hurry it up."

"Lieutenant, Nato and I have managed to get out of the building," said Sam over the radio. "You are right, there are more focused on you then us. But how are you going to get out?"

"Apparently were going to jump out of the window," said David.

"Come again?"

"It Helen's plan not mine."

"Some plan," Sam muttered.

"Helen can you pick up Sam and Nato along the way?" David asked.

"Already on it," said Helen's voice.

Clara looked at David. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"No, but I don't see that we have any other option."

"I'm in position!" said Helen's voice.

David looked at the others. "If we die I'm going to kill her."

"Let's go," said Clara.

They immediately rushed towards the window and fired several shots smashing the glass. Then without even stopping even a second they jumped and then suddenly appearing in front of them was the Kodiak. The shuttle doors that open the found themselves flying through it, David would have found himself flying through the entire shuttle if Sam had grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Go! Go!" Sam yelled.

Helen immediately turned around and flew far away from the corporate building as quickly as possible.

* * *

Sam then placed David on the seat. "That was close."

"You're telling me," said David breathed a sigh of relief.

Feron was sitting next to Ishil. "Is it always like this?" he asked his daughter.

"Pretty much," she shrugged.

David then made his way over towards Feron. "I'm sorry to ask you this right off the bat, but do you have the identity of Cerberus' leader."

"I should have," said Feron has he activated his omni-tool. "According to this information Cerberus leader had many aliases in her past. 'Captain Channing', 'Hope Lilium', 'Rasa' and 'Maya Brooks.'"

Clara eyes widened. "Did you say Maya Brooks?"

Feron looked at her. "You recognise the name?"

Clara nodded. "She attempted to steal the Normandy during the Reaper War and she almost succeeded." She then looked at David. "Your father was able to stop her and by all terms and purposes he did try to free herself, your father stopped her."

David nodded. "My Dad taught me the story. Didn't she try to block them in the Spectre archives?"

"Yes," Clara nodded. "However what concerns me more was the fact that she teamed up with a clone of your father."

Sam looked up. "Come again?"

"During Project Lazarus, Cerberus created a clone of Admiral Shepard in order to transfer any materials that may be needed to bring him back," Clara explained. "In truth they didn't need to bother with that, but Brooks found the clone and released him while your father was incarceration. Then when they were on shore leave he attempted to kill them using a merc band made completely with dishonourable discharges from the Alliance Navy."

Ishil looked at them. "Seems as if things have gotten more complicated."

* * *

When they were back on the Normandy the immediately made contact with Admiral Shepard and he was deeply concerned with this news. David was currently with Ishil and Captain Vega as they were talking to his father and Liara by hologram.

"So she's back," Shepard sighed. "I suppose it was too good to be true that she would turn over a new leaf."

"How big of a threat issue?" David asked.

"She knows how to infiltrate many organisations, she's an excellent hacker. She warmed into our trust and then started in the back, I shouldn't be surprised that she created a new Cerberus. She definitely did not like the way that the Illusive Man ran things, especially when he became indoctrinated."

"What about this clone I've been hearing so much about?" Ishil asked curiously.

"Died," said Shepard. "I did try to save him, but he took matters into his own hands."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what was this clone like?" Ishil asked.

"He was the polar opposite of Admiral Shepard," said James. "He was self-centred, pro-human and had no leadership qualities in the slightest. He treated his men as tools and simply discarded them whenever he saw fit."

Liara nodded in agreement. "He used them as cannon fodder to slow us down he prepared things for our arrival. He also resented that the Illusive Man picked Shepard over himself and believe that he was the right man for the job against the Reapers."

"We nearly lost the Normandy that day," Shepard sighed. "That would have been a disaster since we were so close of ending the war. Finding out that she is in Brooks was in much better and she used him, he only realised this too late."

James nodded. "Yeah, she didn't bother to help in the slightest when he was in trouble." He then looked at Shepard. "I still say we should have shot her."

"Says the man who had a crush on her," said Liara.

"Hey, that was before I realised that she was a terrorist extremist," said James defensively.

"What's done is done," said Shepard. "At least this is an enemy we know and with this knowledge we should be able to predict her movements."

Liara looked at James. "How's Feron."

"The Doc has given him a check-up and he's already left the Normandy," James informed her.

"That's a relief to hear," said Liara.

With that their holograms faded and both David and Ishil left the hologram room.

"This is far bigger than I could have ever had anticipated," said Ishil.

David nodded. "At least we know who our enemy is now, I just hope she doesn't call another clone of my father out of her hat."

Ishil nodded. "Whatever happens I'm grateful that you rescued my father. There was a moment that I thought we would make it out of there."

David smiled. "What it's worth I was making it up as we go."

Ishil laughed. "I figured as much, but you certainly do it beautifully."

The two of them laughed as they exited the war room.


	18. The Alliance Parliament

David went to check upon Nato in the engine room and found that he was underneath a computer terminal.

"Didn't realise you were so busy," said David.

"Don't worry about it," said Nato. "I can work and talk at the same time."

"So have you heard any news from Rannoch?" David asked.

"Got a big thank you from Chancellor Krois, he was very grateful when he heard about the destruction of the Crucible and most of the separatists," said Nato.

"You heard anything from the separatists since our mission?"

"Not a peep, which does have you worried slightly."

"You mean you're wondering what the up to right now?"

Nato pulled himself out from under the terminal. "Exactly. I imagine regrouping with the remaining forces and coming up with another plan to destroy synthetics across the galaxy."

"We still don't know how they managed to get their hands on such resources," said David folding his arms.

"That what concerned me as well," Nato nodded. "I expressed these concerns to my mother and Chancellor Krois and they share them. The problem is so long as they lay low there's no way we can find out who their benefactor is."

"Then I guess all we have to do is wait until they pop up again," David concluded.

"Not a most enjoyable prospect," Nato sighed. "On the other hand at least we manage to save all the synthetics in the galaxy, not to mention all the Mass Relays."

David frowned. "You know there's one thing I don't understand what their plan. In order for it to work they needed to attach the Crucible to the Citadel, but it's well guarded."

Nato looked up. "That is a good point. How do they hope to park the Crucible on the Citadel with the entire Citadel fleet guarding it over Earth?"

David said nothing as he wondered the same and wondered who put such an idea on their head.

* * *

David then went to check upon Ishil, who was at her desk going through a datapad.

"I've been going through all the information we collected about Cerberus so far," she said looking up from her datapad when he walked in. "I've also been going through background checks of this Brooks."

"Found anything interesting?" David asked sitting opposite her.

"Nothing that we already don't know," she said. "Though she was apparently behind the dossiers when your dad made a move on the Collectors. She clearly was not filled to the idea that Cerberus was asking aliens for help."

"I don't think the Illusive Man was too pleased either, but he knew how pro-alien my dad was," said David. "Plus there were some individuals like Mordin Solus were a big help."

Ishil nodded. "Still makes me wonder who attacked Project Lazarus when your dad awoke."

David looked up. "What's that?"

Ishil looked at him. "As you know Project Lazarus was a project to bring your father back from the dead and it succeeded. However, the facility was attacked just as your father was about to awake and they never discovered who was behind it. The only clue was that one of the doctors was behind it."

"If I remember correctly didn't Director Lawson shots the guy the moment they came face-to-face," said David folding his arms.

"Yes, and left some unanswered questions behind," Ishil nodded.

David frowned. "And there's another unanswered question as well. If I remember the report right didn't Nato mum discover a burst of dark energy that caused the sun to expand faster than its normal life?"

Ishil nodded. "That's correct. We still don't know what caused it, even today."

David just sat there contemplating. "I get the feeling that these questions are going to appear out in the open quite soon."

David then made his way to Clara, he was still a bit shocked after the kiss she gave him yesterday. He made his way to the observation deck and found that she was sitting on the couch looking at the stars.

"I was wondering when you'd show?" she said without looking back at him.

David then sat next to her. "This revelation about Brooks must be quite a shock."

Clara nodded. "My mother was quite surprised as well, but now she knows who she is looking for a man should give us a bit of an advantage."

"What you impression about her?"

Clara frowned. "She is skilled in espionage, which he proved when she for your father and the other members of the crew. However her idea to bring that clone out from the deep freeze was a poor choice."

"How so?"

"I mean I don't know what she was thinking, she got this cheap knockoff and wanted him to impersonate the real Shepard in the midst of a war?" Clara just shook her head. "Even if they did succeed stealing the Normandy there's no way they would survive the front line, especially the way that clone led."

"I'm surprised my dad in the home didn't work together," said David folding his arms.

"They probably would have he had his memories," said Clara. "The clone didn't possess them, he was designed in order to replace any needed body parts for your father nothing more nothing less. As a result he did have your father's combat experience, nor his ideology which was needed in order to cement the alliances during the Reaper War."

"I don't suppose there's any way that clone survived?" David asked.

Clara shook her head. "Your father and the crew witnessed him falling to his death no way he could survive that. Though if you're suggesting that they could have created another clone that is entirely possible."

David just sat there looking at her and knew that he couldn't delay this question the longer. "Clara, about that kiss?"

Clara sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry for kiss you right out of the blue, but I want to do it for some time now."

David looked at her uneasy. "It's not that I didn't mind it's just that it called me a bit off guard."

Clara smiled. "From the way that you were kissing back I take it that you enjoyed it?"

David was now slightly embarrassed. "It was very enjoyable, but at the same time uncomfortable."

Clara leaned towards him and gave him a seductive look. "Anyway I can make it more comfortable?"

"You could start by not talking like that," David smiled.

Clara giggled. "No promises."

Then the two of them kissed.

* * *

David and the rest of his team soon got a message from Captain Vega and they soon met him in the briefing room.

"Is anything the matter, sir?" David asked.

"Firstly I like to say that you all have done an excellent job gathering information about Cerberus," said Vega looking at everyone of them. "With this information the Alliance has already taken out a good number of Cerberus facilities. However, we believe that Cerberus has spread out across the galaxy far more than we predicted."

"How much?" Seiba asked.

"Impossible to say," Vega sighed. "There's no telling how many people they kidnapped all convinced into their organisation."

"So what's the plan?" Mordin asked.

"Councillor Ryder has called an emergency meeting of the Alliance Parliament to discuss this in more detail," Vega informed them.

"What about the Citadel Council?" Clara asked. "Are they doing anything?"

"They have been informed of Cerberus' rise to power, but all them are still quite busy," Vega sighed. "The turians are busy with patrols in order to give the galaxy the feeling of security, the salarians are spearheading the reconstruction of the Mass Relays and the asari are busy trying to give support to the non-Council species, those who took very bad hits during the Reaper War."

"So it's up to us?" Sam concluded.

"Unfortunately," Vega sighed. "Convincing the Parliament on a course of action is still paramount which is why we're making our way to Arcturus Station, Councillor Ryder and the Admiralty Board have already arrived and they want us to provide the Parliament are evidence."

"Who do you think they'll listen?" Ishil asked.

"We can only hope," Vega sighed.

"You don't sound very optimistic," Nato noted.

"The Alliance Parliament was rebuilt in a hurry and we didn't have time for many elections. As a result many parliamentary members have been bought in."

"But that was 30 years ago?" David pointed out.

"And some of them have maintained their power," said Vega. "Councillor Ryder has been doing everything he can to remove corruption, but even he is only one man."

"So what is the likely outcome?" Clara asked.

Vega folded his arms. "To be honest I don't know, but I'm hoping that Admiral Shepard's presence might be able to turn a few heads into our direction."

David however noted that Vega was not looking very optimistic was beginning to have his concerns about this entire meeting.

* * *

They soon reached the Arcturus system and found the space station waiting for them. It was gigantic and there were many ships patrolling the area. David remembered that the original Arcturus Station was destroyed in the Reaper War and for some time the military had to take over before they could rebuild the station.

"I'm amazed the real to rebuild his quickly as they did," said Clara as she appeared by his side.

David looked at her. "What you think will happen in this meeting?"

Clara shrugged. "I've never really understood politics, but I don't expect will be seeing much."

"Despite all the evidence we got?"

"We don't know how many of these MPs have been bought by Cerberus," Clara pointed out. "I think this is Councillor Ryder's way to discover who the deviants are."

"You're saying is the only reason why he called for this meeting," David frowned.

Clara nodded. "And unless they want to protect their cover that going to have to vote his way unless they want to avoid suspicion."

"A perfect trap," said David.

"It depends docked at the station and started to make their way to the Parliamentary room. The rumour had hundreds of seats and inside them were many human MPs and they were busy discussing with the MP beside them.

There was also in the centre was a circular table with ten seats. David knew that three of the seas were for the Prime Minister, Councillor Ryder and his father and the others were for the Admiralty Board, one admiral for each fleet.

"Things should be starting soon," said Vega.

"What exactly will happen?" David asked.

"As the commanding officer of the Normandy there were expect me to provide evidence and you and your team are witnesses," Vega informed them.

"Will they trust are nonhuman crewmembers?" Sam asked.

"Depends on the person you're speaking of," said Vega.

"That's reassuring," said Seiba.

Mordin grunted. "This is certainly not how the krogan discuss things."

"No, they would simply have each other over the head until they come to a decision," said Nato raising an eye.

"Hey, it works and it's far more fun than this," said Mordin defensively.

"Order! We will have order!" said the speaker, who was sitting at the topmost seat that overlooks the entire Parliament. "Let's get the proceedings along the way."

David watched as his father, Councillor Ryder and the Admiral soon took their seats. He noticed the Prime Minister was also taking a seat, the Prime Minister was a woman by the name of Heather Armstrong was standing looking at everyone.

"I welcome everyone to these proceedings," she said looking at all them. "Now for those of you who do not know what this parliamentary meeting is all about, I will inform you. This meeting is to discuss the activities of Cerberus, a known human terrorist organisation that has re-emerged after the Reaper War."

"But Cerberus was wiped out decades ago!" said an MP loudly.

"Not entirely," said Councillor Ryder as he stood up. "I would wish to remind everyone that many Cerberus members left the organisation when the Illusive Man began focusing upon the Reapers. We believe that the remnants that did not join with Midgard formed the new Cerberus and have been lying low in the shadows waiting to strike."

"I speak from experience when I say that Cerberus is indeed hard to take down," said Shepard. "However our main priority now should be engaging this new Cerberus before it causes any more problems for us."

"Why only us? Can't the Council help?" said Stevenson narrowing his eyes at Shepard.

"There are many problems in the galaxy other than Cerberus," Shepard pointed out. "Sadly the other Council species have their hands tied so it falls down to us to discuss the course of action."

Stevenson snorted. "Which is exactly why we should be looking out for ourselves."

Shepard narrowed his eyes at Stevenson. "Is there anything you want to say Stevenson?"

Stevenson then sat up. "I'm just saying that it's typical the Council to deny us help when we need it. Didn't they do the same to you when you claimed about the Reapers?"

"In fairness so did the Alliance," Shepard reminded.

Stevenson folded his arms. "Yet more humans believe you then aliens."

"Gentlemen, I believe that were losing track of the purpose of this meeting," said the speaker.

"Forgive me Lord Speaker," said Shepard looking at the speaker. "Let me guide back to my earlier statement. We need to take down Cerberus before it gain even more power and I don't mean just manpower, I also mean politically."

"How can a terrorist organisation get into politics?" said Prime Minister Armstrong.

"Bribes and putting certain people in power, is one way they can accomplish this," said Shepard. "However they also have a tendency of wiping out anyone who gets in their way."

"Leaving sure they present this greater threat?" Stevenson asked.

"Which is why have asked Captain Vega and his crew to this meeting so they can show evidence," said Shepard.

Stevenson rolled his eyes. "More you're lacks?"

Prime Minister Armstrong narrowed her eyes at him. "That was uncalled for Admiral. Need I remind everyone that Captain Vega is a decorated officer and as honest as they come. So I suggest that we let him speak."

Vega soon made his way to the centre of the room and looked at all the representatives.

"Captain Vega, you and your crew have been assigned to many missions that evolve around Cerberus," said Shepard. "What is your conclusion after engaging them?"

"It is clear that their massing power," said Vega. "They have kidnapped children and brainwashed them in order to join their ranks. However most disturbing of all they seem to be using Reaper implants."

That caused a bit of commotion as the MPs talk to one another.

"Order! Order! We will have order!" said the Lord Speaker.

Immediately everyone quietened down.

"And we all know Reaper implants are legal right to Citadel law," said Shepard looking at everyone. "Granted that all the Reapers have been 30 years dead, but I ask you why should we take a chance of being indoctrinated?"

There was a lot of mumbling and many people agreed.

"Things seem to be going well," Sam whispered to the others.

"Too early to say," said David.

The Prime Minister looked troubled by this information. "If your information is accurate then Cerberus has created an offence that cannot be ignored."

Stevenson snorted. "So what are we supposed to do about it?"

Admiral Mathew, an Admiral in her late 40s, who commanded the Second Fleet, looked directly at him. "We take them out, pure and simple."

"I really wish it was that simple," Shepard sighed. "The problem is taking down a terrorist organisation is time-consuming is the only way to succeed is by eliminating every single person that associated with it. The problem we face is that we are doomed of an organisation that is spanning the galaxy and has no doubt taken refuge in remote locations."

Councillor Ryder nodded. "And travel is still restricted within the Mass Relays. It was agreed by the Council that limited travel through the Mass Relays would be agreed upon."

"And why do they make such a stupid law like that?" Stevenson muttered. "It hampered our reconstruction efforts."

"Correction and has strengthened them," said Councillor Ryder narrowing his eyes at the Admiral. "The restrictions were put in place to allow transport vessels to reach designated planets to help rebuild. The last thing we want is injection were trying to rebuild our once great cities."

"Plus the launch of a massive military force gives the impression that all was not well," the Prime Minister added. "In truth I don't think that we can send the entire Navy after Cerberus, not until things have calmed down."

"Not to mention was still trying to rebuild our ships," Shepard added. "We lost two fleets in the war and our other fleets were cut in half."

"I situation could have improved if you did not try to save the Council," Stevenson muttered.

The Prime Minister narrowed her eyes directly at him. "It is thanks to Shepard that we have managed to gain standing with the other alien species on the Citadel. Saving the council was the right decision and I supported wholeheartedly."

"Can we turn back to our plan of action?" said Admiral Mathew. "I agree that we need to do something about Cerberus, but our present situation and not sure that there is much we can do."

"I might be able to assist you on that ma'am," said Vega as he held out his omni-tool. "With all the information we gather with managed to isolate the trade routes that Cerberus is using. I suggest that we ready an ambush the moment the jump out of FTL. And there is a location where the transport have to exit out of FTL in order to refuel and we can use that to spring our trap."

"Then I like to request that I lead the attack," said Stephenson rising to his feet.

Admiral Mathew narrowed her eyes. "On what grounds?"

"Because I'm the perfect man for the job," he said bluntly.

"I would say that Fleet Admiral Shepard and the Fifth Fleet are the best ones to handle this," said the Prime Minister.

"But I am the commander of the First Fleet!" Stevenson roared.

"And the First Fleet needs to keep its position in guarding Earth," said Shepard bluntly. "Your departure could put the entire planet in danger."

"From what?" Stevenson glared. "You just want the glory all to yourself and leaving people like me out in the dust."

Councillor Ryder then rose to his feet. "Stevenson your aunt then ground right now, I'd be careful what you say next."

Stevenson narrowed his eyes and sat back down, but he continued to glare at Shepard.

"Then let's put this to a vote," said the Lord Speaker. "All those who agree to this plan raise your hand."

David watched as people began to raise their hands. "Most of the Admirals were raising their hands along with the Prime Minister and Councillor Ryder and a large number of MPs. He was unable to count everyone but he could judge that more than half of the people had agreed."

"Those against?" said Lord Speaker.

About one third of the MPs raised their hands along with Stevenson, who was looking very annoyed.

"There it is agreed that Admiral Shepard will spearhead the operation," said the Prime Minister looking at everyone. "With that I call this meeting adjourned."

* * *

Shepard, Ryder and Vega met with David and his team in the corridors.

"That win better-than-expected," said Vega. "I was half expecting the MPs to vote against us."

"Most number we didn't want to blow their cover," Ryder concluded. "However we must focus upon Cerberus." He then turned to Shepard. "I take it that you have a plan."

Shepard nodded. "I'll move my ships into position to block off their escape route to the Mass Relay, but we have to jump at precisely the right time. We need to get there before they fully discharge their Mass Effect Cores and jump to the next system. The Normandy will position itself and will alert us the moment they arrive then we start to engage these transports."

"While information this convoy is holding some very vital equipment," said Vega. "Taking it out will cripple Cerberus for sure and we might be able to find out where their headquarters is located by looking at their flight data."

"Assuming we don't destroy them completely," said David. "I mean no offence, but we do tend to leave nothing behind."

Shepard nodded. "He's right, were going to have to use coordinated attacks and non-vital systems. Then we can disable the ships and bought them to acquire the information later."

Vega nodded in agreement and looked at his crew. "You best prepare yourselves, will be moving at 08:00 hours tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded.


	19. The First Move

They were back on the Normandy and were beginning to make preparations for the departure and David decided to check on the crew before they left. He first decided to check on Seiba, he was finishing her calibrations on the main done.

"Done with the calibrations?" David asked.

Seiba looked up from her work. "It is good as it's going to get, I just hope it's enough."

"When you think about this mission?" David asked.

"It is certainly a real attempt to deal serve as a crippling blow," said Seiba.

"But?"

"I'm concerned that it may not be enough and to that end I'm going to stay here until the end."

David looked surprised. "You sure?"

Seiba nodded. "Believe me I want this galaxy as safe as it can possibly be and I think that you and this crew are the best ones to do that."

David smiled. "Glad to have you aboard."

"Glad to be here."

* * *

David then made his way to the observation deck and found Clara watching the endless void in complete silence.

"This is it, isn't it?" said Clara.

David stood next her. "Yeah. Any idea what you're going to do after this?"

Clara smiled. "If I had my way I would stay here."

David looked at her. "Why?"

Clara rolled her eyes. "Because of you silly, I want to be with you."

David's cheeks turned bright pink. "I wasn't going to ask."

"Why not?"

"Because I know that we have to put our duty first before anything else…"

Clara nodded. "I know, but I would feel safer if I were with you watching your back."

David smiled. "Same here." He then looked at the void in front of them. "Still how do you think this is going to play out?"

Clara gave him an emotionless expression. "I don't know, truthfully Cerberus should have been destroyed long ago but the rise up from the dirt. I can only hope that this time we can destroy it once and for all."

"So do I," David agreed.

* * *

David then check Doctor Cartwright, who was sitting inventorying of all medical supplies they had.

Cartwright looked up when David entered the medical bay. "Ah, Lieutenant. Here to see that we got everything?"

"We're going to enter into battle soon, I just want to make sure that you had everything before we left," said David.

"Not an unwise move," said Cartwright as he went through his list. "Were fully stacked with medi-gel and all my equipment is operational. Don't worry if the worst should happen and more than prepared to handle it."

David nodded. "Good."

Cartwright looked at him. "Just remember to take care of yourself out there. I can only imagine what you're going to run into."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

* * *

David then made his way to the lounge and found that Sam was already pouring him a drink as he entered.

"Come and join me," he said.

David made his way over to him and took the drink that he poured out. "What's the special occasion?"

"The special occasion is us taking Cerberus down," Sam smiled.

"You know what only attack in the trade were not really attacking their stronghold," David reminded.

"Better than nothing," Sam smiled as he drank. "Either way were attacking a terrorist organisation and you know how I hate terrorists."

"I'm glad that you're here," said David as he drank.

"I'm glad I'm here to," Sam smiled. "And I'm playing to stay here under this command."

"Please to hear it."

* * *

David then went into the engine room and saw Nato with working with the other engineers on the Mass Effect core.

"This looks a lot of work," David noted.

"Just wanna make sure that everything is a okay before we set off," said Nato. "Plus I've been dying to get under the hood of this Mass Effect core."

David smiled. "So what you can do about your pilgrimage?"

Nato looked at him. "I can put it on hold until all this mess blows over. Besides, giving the galaxy say this is a nice boon to give my people."

"Don't you have to give them something tangible?" David asked.

Nato shrugged. "Well ever since we managed to regain our homeworld, the restrictions on the pilgrimage have lessened slightly. We still have to prove they were not a burden, but now we have far more opportunities than during my Mum's day."

"While glad you're staying either way," David smiled.

"So am I."

* * *

After talking with Nato he then made his way over to Engineer Hall, who was running a few checks on a terminal.

"How does the engines look?" David asked.

"Even if I try there's no way I could describe it," said Hall turning away from the terminal to look at him. "Though I can say that this is a marvellous piece of engineering. Oh, how I wish I saw it built."

"So I take there are no faults of the engines," said David folding his arms.

"None whatsoever," said Hall. "You don't need to worry Lieutenant, my team and I will make sure that this bird is operational. The stealth drive checks out, the mass effect core is fully operational. It's safe to ensure that this ship will be ready by the time we set off."

David nodded. "I should go."

* * *

He entered the cargo bay to check upon Ishil, who was still busy going through all the information they had collected.

"Discovered anything new?" he asked.

"Not we already didn't know about," she said. "But just want to make sure that the enemy doesn't have any surprises up their sleeves."

David nodded. "I'd prefer that as well, especially when we're about to deal a critical blow to them."

Ishil nodded. "If everything goes well then taking out the supply convoy should weaken Cerberus considerably. It could take them a few years to get everything back in order."

"That gives us enough time to locate their headquarters and cut off the head," said David hopefully.

"I wish it was that simple, but they no doubt have a very clear hierarchy," she said looking at David. "Cerberus is known to be very organised and it would no doubt have any contingency plans in place."

David looked at her curiously. "But you said it will take a few years for them to get everything in order? If they were so organised and they be able to recover even quicker."

"I ran the numbers and even consider the contingency plans that was the best outcome we could get."

"I suppose it's better than nothing," David sighed. He then smiled at Ishil. "I'm glad that you joined us."

Ishil smiled. "My mother always said that it would be an adventure to join with a Shepard and I'm glad to see that she was right."

* * *

David then made his way to the hanger bay where he met up with Mordin who was doing some last-minute exercises.

"Going to see how a krogan keeps in shape?" he asked.

David shook his head. "I take it that you're psyched for this mission."

"Taking down a powerful human terrorist organisation with variable chances of success is quite thrilling," Mordin admitted.

"You don't like our chances?" David noted.

"Oh, I'm sure we're going to win this fight," said Mordin assuredly. "However your Dad for that he took down Cerberus 30 years ago. I'm just saying destroying them will not be as easy as you might think."

"So when you can do after this?" David asked folding his arms.

"Stick around and see where this ship takes me," said Mordin. "You stopping my uncle has freed up my timetable which will allow me to stay after this mission."

"Glad to hear it, it would be dull without you," David smiled.

"Of course it would be," Mordin laughed.

* * *

David then checked on Helen, who was doing some last-minute check-ups on the Kodiak.

"Preparing for the mission I see," said David.

"I just want to make sure that the Kodiak is operational, no telling how hot it might get," said Helen as she cleaned the hands of oil.

"Will it be ready by the time we get there?" David asked.

"With me working on her, you bet," Helen assured.

"Good, because no doubt going to need you to drop us off in the midst of a battle," said David.

Helen shrugged. "If Cortez is able to do it so can I."

"Wasn't he shot down?"

"But he survived."

David decided not to argue. "Best of luck."

"I think you needed more than I," said Helen looking at him. "I mean you're the one who's going to infiltrate a cruiser filled with Cerberus goons."

"I'm sure we can handle it."

"Well, it's my job to make sure you get there and I couldn't be any more proud."

* * *

David then made his way onto the bridge and looked at Joker and EDI.

"Heard we're gonna make a move on Cerberus," said Joker.

"We are," David nodded. "My dad is commanding this mission, despite strong opposition from a certain Admiral."

"You mean that jackass Stevenson," Joker spat. "Always rubbed me the wrong way that guy."

EDI nodded in agreement. "From what I understand that his ship's AI is completely shackled and he has no intentions of releasing the shackles, despite protests from his own crew. I believe that he wishes to be in control and that's why he resents your father."

David folding his arms. "Do you know anything about the guy?"

"Nothing good," said Joker. "Heard that he's got a heavy-handed approach with commanding and charges with anyone who disagrees with him under his command with a court-martial. Even when they're trying to save his sorry hide."

"Think is gonna cause problems?" David asked.

"It would be illogical move," said EDI. "Hampering our efforts would only benefit Cerberus, in fact all his proposals seem to be assisting Cerberus rather than destroying them. He even made a proposal that we should lessen our patrols across the galaxy so that we have the military presence on the Citadel."

David frowned. "I would only cause problems for us?"

"Yeah, but the Council heard of this proposal they weren't too pleased," said Joker. "Good thing Councillor Ryder was there and halted the proposal before it came into effect. It would have hampered every single bit of diplomacy that he and your dad did over the years."

* * *

David then checked on Forest, who was running through information from the galaxy map.

"Everything going all right?" David asked.

"Everything should be fine, sir," Forest informed him.

"You don't have to call me, Sir," said David.

"Force of habit, sir."

David sighed. "You looking forward to the big push?"

Forest looked at him. "Everything I heard about Cerberus has given me nightmares and hearing that the comeback has frightened me to the bone. So you can be assured that I am psyched that were finally going to be taking them down."

"We're still a long way to go for that," David pointed out.

Forest nodded. "I know, sir. However knowing that were on the right track is enough."

"Well, with no doubt going to need you for encrypting data," said David folding his arms.

"Both EDI and I have been going through the data that you've managed to download from Cerberus facilities and it is indicating something big," said Forest. "Whatever is in that convoy is quite important, though I have no idea what is."

David frowned. "Top secret or you just have encrypted that part yet?"

"Actually that part is missing, it's most likely that it was wiped from any records before you downloaded the data. Clearly the Illusive Woman does not want this sort of information to go out."

"Then it's certainly worth investigating."

"Hopefully, it's nothing too dangerous. Though with Cerberus involved no doubt it is, but I'll be happy to help in any way I can."

David smiled. "Good, because I think we might need it."

* * *

A few hours later, Captain Vega had ordered a meeting in the war room and soon everyone was gathered. On the display was that of the Mass Relays and a holographic image of a convoy of Cerberus cruisers.

"I thought it would be a good idea to go over the plan," said Vega.

"Aren't we planning to ambush a convoy of Cerberus cruisers?" Seiba asked.

"We are, but several scouting vessels have been disputed across ever part of the route," Vega informed them. "Just in case they make sudden changes all the information we received was not accurate."

"I get it," said David. "We send scouting vessels in order to watch out for the convoy and once they appeared we contact the rest of the fleet."

Vega nodded. "Precisely. Then while the main fleet keeps the convoy bay you and your team will make their way onto the flagship. We need confirmation on what they are taking and where there taking it."

"Isn't it a bit risky for us to board ship while in combat?" Ishil asked.

"Hey, I went on to a space station while it was attacked," said Vega. "It is risky, but we do need that information which we won't be able to receive if the cargo ship is destroyed."

"So we just simply wait?" said Sam.

Vega nodded. "I suggest that you best prepare yourselves, we won't be seen any action in several hours. Until then dismissed."

One by one they began to leave and then David noticed that Clara was giving him a sly smile before she left.

* * *

A few minutes later David had received a message from Clara and apparently was quite important so he made his way to the observation deck. When he saw her he noticed that she had a very seductive look about a person and she performed a sexy walk as she approached him.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me," he said feeling slightly nervous.

She then placed a hand on his chest and brought her mouth close to his ear. "I've cleared the engine room. Be there in five minutes."

David looked at her and realise what she was implying. "You know I've got my own bed in the XO quarters."

Clara smirked as she walked swaying her hips as she did. "I settle for nothing but the best."

David just watched her ass and she winded him just before the doors closed.

* * *

David soon made his way down into the engine room and found that true to her word the entire place was clear. He was amazed how she managed to persuade both Hall and Nato to leave and then he decided that he didn't want to know.

Her back was towards him and he approached and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped and then turned around to look at him and soon the two of them passionately kissed one another. At the exact same time began to remove each other's clothing until they were wearing nothing at all.

David then immediately lifted her up and placed her ass on the console. He then began to show his dick into her pussy and she began to moan within his ear as he began to nibble on her neck. Her hands traced across his back as he moved away from her neck to her tits and began giving them a good nibble.

Eventually she was tired of David taking control and immediately shot him onto the floor. She then stood up straight and David had a good look at her perfect body and watch as she began to move her hips. David began to trace his hand across her buttocks giving them a good squeeze causing her to moan loudly.

Eventually he sat up and the two of them began to kiss nipping at each other's lips their tongue dancing with in their mouths. She traced her hands onto his muscular chest and his hands began to trace her back and ruffled her long black hair.

In this moment of weakness David then rolled over so that she was now below him and then placed her right leg on his shoulders while rubbing her left thigh with his left hand. With the other hand she began to squeeze her right breast causing her back to arch and continue to increase his speed.

Clara closed her eyes taking in the pleasure she was experiencing from David. She was panting heavily and allowed him to take control, which was uncharacteristic of her. There is just basically proved how much she trusted David or he was simply very good at having sex.

Eventually David cannot take anymore and unleashed his liquid within her causing her to moan loudly and she laid on the floor panting completely out of breath. David too was exhausted and soon laid next to her for that moment the two of them just sat there trying to catch their breath.

"That was wonderful," said Clara turning her head to look at him.

"Yeah, it was," David agreed.

"I wish we could stay here forever."

"So do I, but you and I both know that we can't."

Clara nodded. "Duty calls?"

"Yeah and I imagine that Captain Vega is wondering where we are."

Clara turned over to look at him and he began to draw her closer towards him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

And with that the two of them kissed and soon all thoughts left their minds as they were focused on one another.

* * *

Eventually it was time and David was on the CIC with Captain Vega as he observed everything from the galaxy map.

"We're moving into position now," said Forest.

"If our intel is likely should be expecting them any moment now," said Vega.

"And if it's wrong?" David asked.

"Then we make it up as we go."

"That seems to happen a lot around here," Clara noted.

Vega shrugged. "In my experience nothing ever goes right, especially on a mission this important."

"So if the convoy does show up how long will it take Admiral Shepard get here?" Sam asked curiously.

"We're positive that the convoy will show up in the nearby systems as a result of the fleet is in a strategic point where they can get to a certain area very quickly," Vega explained.

"To my calculations you would only take about five minutes," said Forest looking up from her console.

"And it would only take their cruises about six minutes to discharge their cores to make another jump," Nato calculated.

"That means we have a very short window to act," Seiba concluded.

"Which is why the Normandy is fitted with communication relays with no time lag," Vega smiled.

"James, several ships have just exited FTL and they all bear Cerberus insignias," said EDI informed them over the comm system.

Everyone looked down at the galaxy map and saw a holographic version of themselves along with the Cerberus cruises that had just exited FTL.

"Looks like our intel was right," said Vega and then he immediately turned to Forest. "Inform Admiral Shepard that the convoy has arrived."

"Yes, sir," Forest nodded.

Vega then turned to David and his crew.

"Lieutenant you and your team best get prepared," Vega informed him.

David nodded and soon led his crew to the elevator.

* * *

Moments later they were on the Kodiak waiting for the signal to take off.

"I hate waiting," Mordin grumbled. "It's the worst part of any battle."

"Well it's nearly 5 minutes," said Sam looking at his watch. "Admiral Shepard should be here very soon."

The moment the words exited from his mouth in the entire ship shook violently.

"I'm guessing they're here," said Ishil.

David made his way to the cockpit and immediately a holographic image of Vega appeared in front of them.

"We've engage the enemy ships and have cut off their escape route," Vega informed him. "What we haven't distracted you must infiltrate their flagship and get the data we need."

David nodded and then looked at Helen. "You heard the man."

"You got it, Lieutenant."

* * *

Immediately she took off and exiting the hangar bay and that's when they noticed that they were in a space battle. There were several dozen Cerberus cruises and it was clear that they were heavily armoured and arms as well.

They were currently engaging the Alliance fleet and were putting on a good defence. David had to admit that Helen is piloting was very skilled as they avoided the fire coming from both ships.

"They seem to be holding their own," Nato noted.

"All Cerberus vessels are built for combat, including transport vessels," said Ishil.

"I'm approaching the flagship now," said Helen.

David then looked at the others. "Everyone your weapons prepped, there's going to be some fighting. Lieutenant, once you drop us off head back to the Normandy at once, we'll signal for extraction once a mission is complete."

"Going to use another escape pod odd, sir?" Helen joked.

"If need be."

They soon entered into the hangar and the moment the doors open and a firefight emerged. David and the others soon jumped out and got to cover as quickly as they could and began firing at the Cerberus troops that blocked their path.

Heather immediately took off and exited the hangar and headed all the way back towards the Normandy.

"You sure we didn't need her?" Clara asked.

"They would have captured her and our ride home if she stayed," said David. "At least this way she save and if need be she can fly back and get us out of this mess."

"But until then we get to punch a few Cerberus clowns," Mordin smiled.

"Knock yourself out."

Mordin immediately jumped at the Cerberus troops and they immediately ran from them. David couldn't really blame, his first instinct of a Mordin charging would be to run as well. It also didn't help that they had to biotics with them, to very skilled biotics.

Clara and Ishil use their biotics created a singularity that ensnared several troops at once and combining it with the war cause an explosion of biotic power that sent the ball flying. Nato used his drone in order to distract the troops while he and Sam were able to gun them down with their rifles.

Eventually they wiped out all forces in the hangar.

"Well, that was easy," said Sam.

"Never say that," said David.

"Come on? What is the worst that could happen?"

Immediately the doors open more Cerberus troops flooded in and David narrowed his eyes at Sam.

"You had to say it, didn't you?"

* * *

Eventually they were able to deal with the Cerberus troops and started to make their way through the ship.

"Lieutenant, what is your progress?" Shepard's voice asked over the comm.

"We clear the hangar are now proceeding our way to the bridge," David informed him.

"Excellent, our forces have managed to cut them off from the Mass Relay they're trapped," Shepard informed him. "Is there any assistance that we can provide?"

"You can attack the ship," said David.

"You sure?"

"We'll never make it to the bridge unless we have a distraction and I can't think of a bigger distraction than the ship been attacked," said David.

"Okay, son," said David.

"You sure that's wise move?" Sam asked. "I don't fancy giving blown up with the ship."

"The Admiral were no doubt focuses efforts on parts of the ship where were not located in," Clara concluded.

"In the meantime we can make our way to the bridge while they're all scampering around in a panic," said Seiba.

* * *

They kept on gunning their way through the ship and there were soon meeting less and less resistance. That no doubt had some to do with the fact that the ship kept on violently shaking every few seconds, clearly Shepard's attack was gaining their attention.

Eventually they managed to reach the bridge and found the Captain there with several troopers.

"Kill them!" he ordered.

Immediately there was a firefight on the bridge and everyone had to watch their fire otherwise they could easily damage something important. Even Mordin was being careful when he bodies around.

Thankfully David and his team with two skilled and they outnumber them making their job much easier. The Captain attempted to wipe all data from the ship, but he was stopped by Ishil and was shot right through the heart.

"Must be something important on the ship he was planning to wipe all records," she said looking at David.

"Download what you can," David ordered. He then turned to Sam and Seiba. "Sam. Seiba. We need to gain control of the ship, Clara, you and the others what are back."

"Leave it to us," said Clara.

David, Sam and Seiba began to access the ship and managed to gain control of the relatively easy.

David then reached for his comm. "Admiral, with got control the ship and were currently downloading information."

"Excellent, guide the ship out of the crossfire, we cannot risk losing their data," said Shepard.

"You got it, sir."

Sam smiled as they guided the ship away from the battle. "I say that's mission accomplished."

"Now all we have to do is wait until my dad finishes off the rest of the ships," said David as he sat in the Captain's chair.

"This is weird," said Seiba as she looked over console. "The crew are entering the escape pods."

David frowned. "They're abandoning ship?"

"Yeah, all the escape pods of been jettisoned and I can read my signatures inside of them."

"Is a good thing?" Mordin asked.

David frowned. "Something's not right."

"I agree," Clara nodded. "The most sensible thing to do would be to regain control of the ship, not abandon it and allow all this crucial information to fall into enemy hands."

Nato looked confused as well. "It's not a sensible strategy, considering that a battle was still waging on outside."

David immediately reach for his comm. "Dad, something strange is going on here. All the Cerberus forces on board are entering the escape pods."

"They're what?"

"I'm detecting more ships jumping out of FTL," said Seiba.

David looked at her. "Friend or foe?"

"They appear to be Alliance vessels."

David shook head. "What are they doing here?"

Immediately several ships jumped out of FTL and suddenly they opened fire upon them.

"Their shooting at us!" Sam yelled.

David looked at the flagship and recognise it immediately. "It's the Olympus."

Clara looked up. "Isn't that the flagship of the First Fleet?"

"What is Stevenson doing?"

However, he had no time to figure that out as suddenly there was a huge explosion and everything went black.


	20. A New Commander

David soon woke up with the worst headache in the history of headaches. He looked around and saw that the bridge was almost entirely destroyed, sparkler were shooting out from damage consoles and then he saw the rest of his team were not in good shape either.

"Okay, whose not dead?" he asked.

"What happened?" Mordin asked.

"We were attacked," said Seiba.

Soon the memories of the Olympus bearing down on them soon entered in David's mind.

"Stevenson," he growled and annoyance. "He attacked us."

"But why?" Ishil asked.

"He was always jealous of my father," said David. His eyes then widened. "What about the rest of the fleet?"

They immediately made their way towards the windows and there they found several ships heavily damaged, most of them were Alliance vessels. David could see that at least three cruises had been destroyed and the other ships were badly damaged and clearly the engines were flying as they were just floating there aimlessly. The Cerberus cruises that were part of the convoy were also there, but they were far fewer then than they were of destroyed Alliance vessels.

"This is a disaster," said Clara in shock.

"Stevenson has proved himself a traitor to humanity," said David. "Once parliament his about this he will be stripped of his rank."

Sam frowned. "I can understand the Olympus attacking us, one of the other Alliance ships?"

"I only counted about five ships, not the entire First Fleet," said Seiba.

"The caught us completely by surprise," said Nato. "We must record a chain reaction which resulted in the destruction of several ships."

Clara made her way over to David. "David, need to make a way back to the Normandy. If it's still intact."

"How? All the escape pods were jettisoned remember," David reminded.

"We can check the hangar bay, there may be a few cruises or even some fighters for us to use," Sam offered.

David sighed. "I suppose it's the only way we can get off this tube."

* * *

Eventually they managed to make their way to the hangar bay managed to find a Cerberus shuttle. They then made their way out of the ship towards the last known coordinates of the Normandy and they got a better view of the destruction.

"Those ships must have been fixed with Thanix cannons if they did this much damage," Clara concluded.

"Poor souls," said Sam closing his eyes.

"Did really get the data?" Nato asked looking at Ishil.

Ishil nodded. "I got it, I have no idea how much good is going to us now with the fleet in tatters."

"I'm sure that Captain Vega has a plan," said David confidently.

Soon they saw the Normandy which was in bad shape, but there were a few grazes on it.

"At least the Normandy still standing," said Seiba with relief.

David then access the communication systems. "Normally this is Lieutenant Shepard, we are currently flying towards you in a Cerberus shuttle. Do not fire, I repeat do not fire. I'm sending you my codes right now and asking permission to dock."

They didn't receive an answer, but the hangar doors opened anyway in the immediately flew inside. Once they landed they were met by Helen looked immensely relieved to see them.

"Glad to see you guys all right," she said as he exited the shuttle.

"We are lucky there was a single shuttle inside," said David. "What happened?"

"The First Fleet, that what happened," said Helen bitterly. "They attacked us when we least expect giving the combine opportunity to counter-attack. Even we got it took out our receiver that's why we want able to commune with you."

"One of the crew?"

Helen sighed. "I'm afraid that Captain Vega is in a coma."

* * *

They didn't waste on any time and their way to the medical bay, one there found Doctor Cartwright tending to the injured and laying down on a bed was Vega.

Cartwright soon approached them with a grim look. "He's lucky to be alive."

"What happened?" David asked.

"We were grazed by one of the Olympus Thanix cannons cause several explosions across the ship," Cartwright sighed. "Unfortunately no one died, but they will be out of commission for quite some time."

Clara looked at David. "With Captain Vega in a coma I'm afraid that you're in charge David."

"Wonderful," David groaned.

Forest then entered the medical bay and approached David. "Lieutenant, I'm great for you're all right."

"Have you able to get communications back online?" David asked.

"We can still receive messages but we can't transmit any back," Forest sighed.

"What about the rest of the fleet?"

"We're one of the few ships who are in good nick, but if they were hit like we were I imagine there conditions down along with the engines."

"Has my dad made contact?"

Forest gave him a grim look. "I'm afraid the David Anderson was taken."

David and the rest of his team stared at her in shock.

"What?" David stared.

Forest closed her eyes. "The David Anderson to the first brunt of the attack and soon chaos was erupting all across the battlefield. In the mix confusion the convoy somehow managed to latch onto the David Anderson and transported it away, we have no idea where they went."

"We might," said Ishil. "I was able to download a massive amount of information from the cruiser before all this happened. If I wanted the daytime might be able to figure out where they went."

"Do it and do it fast," David ordered.

Ishil nodded and left the medical bay.

"Even if she does find the location, I doubt the rest of Fleet are able to assist in any way," said Clara.

"Then we may have to go alone," said David as he left the med bay.

* * *

David soon made his way to the bridge to check on Joker and EDI was relieved to see the two of them were still alive.

"Glad to see you too are still here," said David.

Joker smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"And I am tied to the ship so long as it is this so do I," said EDI.

Joker then wheeled around to look at him. "Sorry about your dad."

"We're going to rescue him and the rest of his crew," said David firmly.

Joker smiled. "You sound just like your old man."

EDI nodded in agreement. "Indeed, Shepard would have done the exact same thing."

David didn't really know how to feel he appreciated the compliment, but he was still fearful for his father.

"What's the situation of the Normandy?" David asked.

"Communications are down, but other than that we're fine," said EDI looking for the data. "Though I recommend that we do not take another strike like that what."

"I can't believe Stevenson betrayed us like that," said Joker angrily. "I mean I knew the guy was a jerk, but I never thought he would attack his own people."

David frowned. "I have a suspicion that he was with Cerberus from the very beginning."

Joker looked at him. "You're certain that?"

"It is attitude which gave it away," said David. "Why else would he come to the defence of a Cerberus convoy and he attacked the flagship first, that's way or the escape pods of jettisoned. We were just lucky that we were able to get the shield operational before we were struck."

Joke and nodded. "Yeah, then soon after he attacked the cruiser he went after us. I'm still shocked that his crew didn't argue with him."

"I have done some research on those ships and of the crew manifest," EDI inform them. "It would seem as if most of the crew were hand-picked by Stevenson himself. I'm going through their background but there's very little of it."

"Who wants to bet that they were Cerberus agents," said David.

"That's why he was so against the idea," said Joker. "You only imagine what would have happened if he became Fleet Admiral."

David nodded. "It would have been complete disaster for the Alliance, everything we achieved with the other species would have been shattered."

"Well, once we rescue your dad he will become a fugitive," said Joker.

"That if he survived this long," said David clenching his fists.

* * *

Eventually everything was sorted out and Ishil was able to decrypt the location where the convoy was headed. And they had no idea whether the David Anderson would be there, but they have very little choice.

"I've managed to get communication back to the other ships," Forest informed David. "I'm afraid they're still repairing their systems and will be able to join us. Once they finished repair they will join us the rendezvous, but there's no guarantee that they will be able to."

"Then we're on our own," said David as he took his position on the galaxy map. "Transmit this through to everyone on the ship, it's time they knew what were up against."

Forest nodded and access the terminal. "I've patched you in, sir."

David then stood up straight. "Attention everyone, this is Lieutenant Shepard. In case those of you who have not heard, Captain Vega is in a coma and I have taken up command. I'm here to inform you that we are only continue our mission against Cerberus, but the mission parameters of changed. In case you have not heard, the David Anderson has been taken along with its crew, including my father, we now must launch to the rescue.

"I won't lie, chances aren't good, but my father say the entire galaxy, I say it's time that we repay the favour by rescuing him. We will also take down the traitor, who have attacked our fellow brothers and sisters in arms and we will not let that go unpunished. So I say it's time for us to act and show them that we will not allow this cowardly attack go unpunished!"

Clara smiled at David. "Well said… Commander."

* * *

A few moments later they reach the coordinates of the convoy's rendezvous point. There they could see the Cerberus cruisers document a space station and close by was several Alliance vessels including the Olympus and the David Anderson.

"Looks like that information we retrieved was correct," said David as he made his way onto the bridge.

"What's our next move?" Joker asked.

"We need to get on board the David Anderson and discover what is going on," said David folding his arms. "We needed dock without being detected."

"The stealth drive is fully operational, they cannot detect us," said EDI as she ran through the information on her console. "I also have located an entry point at the far side of the ship, where the enemy will not be able to see us."

David nodded. "Good gather my team."

Joker and spun around and looked at David. "You know that Stevenson's always been jealous of your father and Brooks didn't leave on the best terms with your dad."

David nodded. "I am prepared for the worst."

"Just be careful, I don't want to lose another Shepard."

* * *

Eventually the Normandy docked at the David Anderson and they immediately managed to board it. The corridors were dark and showed no sign of life and there is no sign of any of the crew.

"This is a bit spooky," said Sam.

"We need to head down to the AI Core," said David. "Orion should be able to give us a status update."

"Considering that in shutting down," said Seiba.

"Orion is as smart as EDI, I'm sure he came up with a contingency plan," said David confidently. "Just remember that Cerberus does not know that we're here and we should keep it that way."

* * *

They slowly began to make their way through the corridor keeping an eye out for any Cerberus troops along the way, but they were mostly deserted.

"I'm surprised we didn't run into anyone just yet," said Clara.

"It's a big ship," David pointed out.

"True, but Cerberus should have at least have sent people to investigate all levels and corridors."

"So we finally captured Shepard," said a voice.

David immediately held up his hand at the corner of the corridor and everyone stopped. He then slowly turn round the corner and saw a couple of Cerberus troops talking to one another.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but this ship is proof of that. I have one of the survivors that Stevenson was able to catch them completely offguard, clearly they didn't suspect him to be one of our supporters."

"Hopefully the next Fleet Admiral will see our way of thinking."

David had heard enough and immediately jumped out and fired several shots taking the troopers out before they even had a chance to turn around.

"Sounds as if they've got the Admiral," said Sam.

"He said that Stevenson was a supporter not an agent," Clara noted. "If that's the case that he is more likely someone like Councillor Udina."

"Hardly an improvement," David admitted.

"We should be close to the AI core," said Nato.

* * *

They managed to make their way to the AI core without any further incident and saw that the place was covered with massive computer terminals.

"Orion are you still here?" David asked.

Immediately a hologram appeared on the terminal. "Lieutenant Shepard? I'm surprised you're here, I saw them in attacking your cruiser."

"They tried to kill us but they didn't succeed," said David. "He tell us what the situation is?"

"Currently the David Anderson is stranded in enemy territory and they are now searching through the corridors looking for any other survivors," Orion informed them.

"What about your body?" Nato asked.

"I'm afraid that has been badly damaged, fortunately my processor is located here," said Orion.

"The surprise in switching off the moment they entered," said David folding his arms.

"They did, but I'd anticipated of such a course and rebooted myself," Orion informed them.

"Now that's thinking ahead," said Seiba impressively.

"What about my dad?" David asked.

"I'm sad to say that they've managed to capture him and have now brought him onto the Olympus," said Orion regretfully.

"Can't you commune with the AI interface there?" Ishil asked.

"Sadly that's an impossibility," said Orion regretfully. "The AI intelligence located on the Olympus has been shackled. If I did communicate with them they would only inform Admiral Stevenson."

"That's the last thing we want," said David. He then looked back at Orion. "Is this ship at least operational?"

"Yes, but there's no way will be able to escape enemy fire before jumping to FTL."

David wrote his chin and then looked at Nato. "Nato any way that you can disrupt the Olympus' weapons? We need them off-line long enough for us to get out of here."

"I should be able to do it," said Nato.

"Once that is done I will be able to guide the ship," said Orion.

"Looks like we got two agendas," said David looking at his team. "Rescuing my father and disrupting their weapons."

Mordin smiled. "My kind of mission."

"What about the rest the crew?" Ishil asked.

"Most operating on different parts of the ship, but some including the bridge crew have been taken on board the Olympus," said Orion.

"We'll rescue them if we can, but our main priority has to be my father," said David.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

They managed to get on board the tethers without anyone noticing, but when they got on board they were soon working with a welcoming committee. Without hesitation they began to shoot at the Cerberus troops taking them out before they had a chance to warn anyone.

"Giving the managed to get a transmission through?" Sam asked.

"No idea," said David gravely.

"Then we should assume that they know of our presence," said Clara.

David nodded. "In that case we need to accomplish our missions quickly."

"With got no clue where your dad is," Seiba reminded.

"I'm willing to bet that this Stevenson has taken Shepard to the bridge," Mordin concluded. "He seems to be the type of man that would gloat over one's victory, I've seen it before."

David nodded in agreement. "I agree. Fortunately along the way we'll come across the cannons, we need to come away that take them out before anything else."

"I might have a few ideas," Nato smiled.

David nodded. "Then let's move."

* * *

They began to move their way through the ship trying to avoid direct contact with any Cerberus troops that were stationed on the ship. Eventually they reached the Gunnery room and immediately took out the Cerberus forces that were in charge.

"So what your plan?" David asked as he rushed inside.

"I'm going to plant an EMP that would be strong enough to take out all the ship's primary systems," he explained.

"And how are you going to do that?" Seiba asked.

"By simply creating an overload within the main battery, but without a need your help," said Nato.

"How long will it take?" David asked.

"Some time," said Nato regretfully.

"We can't sit around and wait," said David and looked to the others. "Going out to make a way to the bridge by ourselves." He then turned to Nato and Seiba. "Inform us when the EMP is ready."

Nato nodded. "Just remember it won't last for long and the moment the systems are operational though shoot at the David Anderson."

David nodded.

* * *

They then began to make their way through the ship making their way directly towards the bridge. Unfortunately, as they got closer the bridge they began to encounter more Cerberus troops and there was no way they could have avoided the detection by now.

Clara made his way over to David. "They will know that we're here now."

David nodded. "And Stevenson will no doubt have my father hostage in order to make a surrender."

"I take it you have a plan."

David merely looked at her.

* * *

Eventually they managed to reach the bridge and they saw several guards guarding it. The guards were wearing Alliance uniforms which angered David considerably.

"Halt, or we'll shoot," said one of the guards.

David narrowed his eyes at them. "I can't believe you have the gall of wearing those Alliance uniforms."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're ashamed to the uniform."

"We're merely following orders."

"Blindly," David countered. "You just launched an attack on Alliance vessels and kidnapped the Fleet Admiral, that is high treason."

"We are doing what is necessary for the survival of the human race."

"By working with Cerberus?" said David narrowing his eyes. "They nearly destroyed our people and the entire galaxy."

"That was the old Cerberus, this one is new and free from the corruption of the Illusive Man."

"And yet they still kidnapped children, indoctrinated them and launch attack on our allies."

The guards didn't respond to that and continue to hold their weapons directly at them.

"You will surrender now!"

"We will not," said David.

The guards were about to pull the triggers when they heard a voice on the intercom.

"Stand down," said Stevenson's voice.

"But sir…"

"They managed to gun their way through is several elite Cerberus troops, I doubt your fare much better. Allow them to enter to the bridge, I have something I want them to see."

Reluctantly the guards opened the door to the bridge and David and his team soon entered it. There they found Stevenson himself and several Alliance and Cerberus troops looking over Shepard and the bridge crew of the David Anderson.

"Hello, son," said Shepard calmly.

"You all right, dad?" David asked.

"But that you're here."

"Another of the settlement," Stevenson barked and immediately turned to David. "I'm impressed that you and your team managed to survive the attack on the cruiser, but coming here was foolish."

"You're want to talk," David countered. "You just revealed yourself a traitor to the Alliance, I imagine that Parliament is already aware of your actions at the convoy."

"To be perfectly honest I couldn't care less for the Alliance thinks of me," said Stevenson dismissively. "I only stayed with them in the hopes that I would be promoted to Fleet Admiral, but your father got in the way."

Shepard immediately narrowed his eyes at Stevenson. "You really think they would've chosen you over me?"

"I had heard that I paid enough MPs to vote against you, but clearly I underestimated your fame."

"It wasn't my fame that got me selected," said Shepard shaking his head. "It was my leadership skills and accomplishments that got me selected."

"Same difference," Stevenson grumbled.

"So you were with Cerberus the entire time?" said David.

"Not entirely," said a new voice.

They turned and saw a holographic drone approaching them and immediately a holographic image of a black skinned woman appeared.

"Brooks," said Shepard.

"It's the Illusive Woman now," she said putting a hands behind her back. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Not the way I do things," said Shepard.

"And how is that working out for you?" She then turned her eyes onto David. "And you are Shepard's son, must be thrilled to be the son of a legend."

"Not as much as you might think," said David narrowing his eyes.

She merely shrugged. "Though I don't see what you accomplished on this mission of yours. We hold all the cards, in fact the only thing that you have succeeded is make it easier for us to take control of the Normandy."

"Hardly," said David keeping his eyes traced on her. "You want able to steal at the last time if I recall the report and that's when you had a knockoff of my dad by your side."

The Illusive Woman narrowed her eyes. "You really are your father-son if you're turning to aliens for help."

"I don't really care about what colour our blood is," said David bluntly. "They're my friends, something you know nothing about."

The Illusive Woman then turned to Stevenson. "Stevenson this conversation is getting us nowhere, kill them."

"Been wanting to do this for quite some time," said Stevenson pulling out his pistol. That's when he noticed that there was someone missing from their party. "Wait, where's the agent?"

"Right here!" said Clara's voice.

Suddenly she appeared directly behind them and then unleashed a biotic blast that sent Stevenson and his men flying. David and the rest of his team immediately rushed over towards Shepard on the bridge crew and undid their restraints.

Shepard smiled at David. "I knew you had something planned."

"Just have to keep on talking until Clara was in position," said David as he helped him up. "Fortunately these guys talk too much."

"Tell me about it."

Stevenson picked himself up and narrowed his eyes. "Do you truly think you can get away? Fire at the David Anderson!"

"Seiba! Nato! Now!" David yelled.

"You got it," said Seiba's voice.

Immediately there was a giant pulse that erupted across the entire ship short-circuiting many of the consoles.

Stevenson stared at them in horror. "What have you done?"

"Saved the entire crew the David Anderson," David smiled.

Stevenson roared and immediately pulled out his pistol and began firing at them. "I will not lose everything to a spoiled brat!"

"I think you're the spoiled one here," said David as he rolled out of the way and fired a few shots.

The shots bounced off Stevenson's shield and any charge to David and soon the two of them rolled across the floor. He then began to slam his fist right on to David's face, but Mordin then grabbed him and tossed them over across the bridge.

David made his way over to his father who managed to snag a weapon from one of his captors. "The EMP isn't going to last for long."

Shepard nodded. "I'll get the bridge crew over towards the David Anderson."

"We'll cover you," said David.

Shepard and began to lead his bridge crew out of the bridge and Stevenson and his crew attempted a poll them only to be stopped by David and his team. Immediately both groups began to fire at one another, but it was clear that David had the advantage.

Stevenson watched as one by one his men would been taken out. "This cannot be! How can I lose to you?"

David then shot him in the head. "Because you're too self-centred and you underestimated us."

"We don't have long until the ship is back online," said Clara.

"Move!" David ordered.

* * *

They then began to run through the ship towards the tethers as quickly as they could. They managed to reach the tethers when they met up with Seiba and Nato they didn't waste any hesitation on getting on the David Anderson.

"Joker, were on the David Anderson, go!" said David over his comm.

"Then let's blow this Popsicle stand," said Joker.

"We're right behind you, Joker," said Shepard.

Immediately both the Normandy and the David Anderson began to turn away from the Olympus. The Cerberus cruisers realised too late that they were no longer under their control before they could do anything they jumped into FTL.

* * *

From the space station the Illusive Woman had seen the entire thing.

"Stevenson you fool," she said with gritted teeth.

"What do we do now, ma'am?" a Cerberus Trooper asked.

"We keep putting forward," said the Illusive Woman. "This was only a temporary setback. Soon Cerberus will rule the galaxy."


	21. Epliogue

A few hours later, the Normandy and the David Anderson had returned to Earth and David was brought in front of the Admiralty Board in London. They were discussing the recent turn of events that happened in just the past few days, naturally there was an empty seat where Admiral Stevenson would have sat.

"Lieutenant Shepard, acting commander of the Normandy, we have gone over the report that you have sent," said Admiral Armstrong. "I assume that it is correct."

Answer have been selected mediators since it would be considered favouritism by his father, who had no choice but to stand there and watch. David had no idea why they fought in front of the Admiralty Board, much less in London.

"Yes, ma'am," David nodded.

"Given the reports given by the Fifth Fleet, it is clear to all those that Stevenson was a traitor to the Alliance and you did well to rescue Admiral Shepard and the crew of the David Anderson," Armstrong continued. "However, you hadn't got permission to go on such a mission."

"With all due respect ma'am, communications were down and I knew that we had to act fast," said David respectfully.

"We understand that, Lieutenant," said Armstrong. "Given the circumstances you had no other choice, but it was still a calculated risk going in there with very little intel. However, given that you succeeded the Admiralty Board have agreed not to punish you accordingly." Her eyes then turned on Shepard. "After all you're not the only Alliance soldier that took the initiative without listening to orders."

"If I might ask, ma'am, what is the situation of the Alliance now?" David asked curiously.

"Stevenson's betrayal caught us completely off guard, I'm surprised we didn't see it coming."

"He was very shrewd," said the Admiral of the Third Fleet, a black skinned man. "I can only imagine how much Intel he managed to send to Cerberus before he revealed his true colours."

"His actions have endangered the entire Alliance fleet," said the Admiral of the Forth Fleet, a woman in her 50s with black hair mixed with grey. "We have lost an Admiral along with the flagship of the First Fleet along with several cruisers, not to mention the damage that he caught on the Fifth Fleet."

"Hopefully his successor will perform better," said Armstrong. "However, our pressing issue is that Captain Vega is still in a coma and there is no telling when you wake. In that regard the Normandy will need a new captain, one that has already been captaining it."

David looked up. "You surely you don't mean…"

"David Shepard, by a majority it has been agreed that you are raised to the rank of Commander, and will now be the captain of the Normandy," said Armstrong. "You have done your family proud."

David immediately saluted. "I'm honoured."

"You've earned it," Armstrong smiled. "However, that is not the only reward you're getting."

David looked up. "What you mean?"

"I mean that the Normandy is mostly useless stealth ops and as such we need a competent commando at the helm," Armstrong continued. She then handed him a card and money activated it he saw a holographic version of N7 on it. "You will be joining the N7 program and want your training is complete you will assume your duties as Captain of the Normandy, until Captain Vega has recovered."

David was completely speechless.

Shepard then approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've done me proud, son."

* * *

When David left the briefing room he found the rest of his team standing there, clearly they had just been informed of his promotion.

"Congratulations," Clara smiled.

"You're probably the fastest Alliance soldier to be promoted to Commander in history," said Sam impressively.

"And you're going to be a N7, that is a tremendous honour," said Mordin.

"It's certainly well-deserved," said Seiba.

"And no one deserves it more than you," Ishil added.

"So what's next?" Nato asked.

"And the moment I'll be doing my N7 training," said David looking at them all. "And that could take me a while."

"But until then you're free as a bird," said Sam.

"Cerberus isn't going to stop any time soon," said Clara. "We had best get out there and give them some headaches."

"I'm down with that plan," Mordin smiled.

"Then let's go and make this galaxy as safe a place," said David.

Then began to walk away together heading out onto their next adventure.


End file.
